


Nghiệt

by thaopig



Category: china acter
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinh Duyên<br/>Sinh Phúc<br/>Sinh Ái<br/>Sinh Nghiệt.</p><p>p/s: Muốn đọc nhớ ấn vô Proceed nha, tại nó Rating cao nên mới cần xác nhận xem đủ tuổi chưa ấy mà.*Nháy nháy*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Không biết xài Wordpress.  
> Chỉ sợ viết ở đây không ai đọc.@@  
> ok....  
> Các hạ nào có ghé qua nhớ cho một Kudo, hoặc Cmt, hoặc kết bạn inbox vân vân mây mây thẳng vô FB Thảo Lợn nhé.  
> Còn non tay, xin chém nhiệt tình.

Chap 1

               Lã Dục thôn phía nam, quanh năm  chỉ thấy cát bụi, quanh năm chỉ thấy những ngọn núi trơ trọi bao quanh. Họ không có những con kênh chảy qua, cũng không có cánh rừng bạt ngàn màu xanh, nhưng thôn dân sống tập trung bên những cái “giếng trời” ắp nước, trong suốt bốn mùa, lắng đọng. Cuộc sống của người trong thôn không dựa vào trồng trọt, nơi mảnh đất khô cằn này, còn có thể trồng thứ gì tươi tốt đây trừ những thân cây khô cứng cáp. Có mấy nhà cũng chăn nuôi chút gia súc, cũng chỉ đủ cung cấp cho người trong thôn. May thay, Lã Dục thôn nằm trên con đường chuyển biên, nên nơi đây thương nhân qua lại khá nhiều. Người dân kẻ đi làm thuê, bốc vác cho những ông chủ lớn, kẻ có tiền thì mở tửu quán, khách điếm.

               Người dân ở Lã Dục thôn giống như cây cỏ nơi đây, cứng cáp và thô kệch. Nơi nắng rát đầu, lạnh thì thấu tâm can này, những kẻ yếu đuối chẳng trụ nổi bao lâu. Vào mùa hạ, chỉ thấy người dân ở đây đen bóng một màu, ánh mắt nâu thăng trầm ngắm nhìn đoàn thương nhân quần áo là lượt lướt qua thôn bản.    

               Lý gia gia đi dưới một lớp ô dầy tránh cái ánh nắng ngắt, ông dặn dò gia nhân đầy đủ rồi cho người sắp xếp hàng hóa vào kho.

\- Lần nào đi qua nơi đầy vào mùa này đều thực khó chịu.

               Phương quản sự theo sau, khẽ nhăn nhó than thở. Hai người bước vào khách điếm, ông chủ liền nhanh chóng chạy ra tiếp đón khách quý. Bộ dạng hắn ta niềm nở, gương mặt tươi cười hết cỡ, đôi mắt nhỏ liền coi như muốn nhắm tịt.

\- Lý lão gia lại ghé bản khách điếm, quả là quý hóa. Tiểu nhị đâu! Mau mang đồ đạc lên phòng cho thượng khách.

               Lý gia gia chỉ cười trừ, rồi cùng Phương quản sự bước lên lầu.

               Lý gia trụ ở thành Lạc Dương. Gia tộc họ Lý không hẳn là một gia tộc lớn, càng không phải một thế gia. Lý gia gia chính là người vực Lý gia từ một tiểu thương bán gạo trở thành một thương nghiệp lớn như ngày hôm nay. Không có mặt hàng nào mà Lý gia không có, nguồn hàng luôn đa dạng, từ những mặt hàng thường ngày đều có thể thấy ở chợ, cho tới buôn bán người, vũ khí. Lý gia gia chắc chắn không phải con người đơn giản, nhưng lại chẳng ai có thể nhìn ra điều đó. Vốn dĩ, tính tình Lý gia gia rất ôn nhu, giọng nói của ông trầm ổn, vừa đủ nghe, khuôn miệng cũng hay cười. Ông thường nói,chuyện buôn bán và chuyện đời tư là hai việc khác nhau, buôn bán có thể tạo nghiệt, nhưng đối với những người thân thiết và gia đình, Lý gia gia tuyệt đối quan tâm chăm sóc.

               Nói tới chuyện Lý gia trở nên giàu có, gia tộc họ Lý chỉ mới có Lý gia gần đây phất lên, không tránh khỏi đàm tiếu. Tuy nhiên chẳng ai làm được gì họ, vốn dĩ Lý gia cứ từ từ đi lên từ buôn bán nhỏ, rồi mở thêm cửa hàng, buôn thêm đồ mà rộng lớn. Chỉ than rằng Lý gia gia cũng quá tài tình rồi. Chỉ tiếc rằng Lý gia gia không có bệ đỡ nơi quan trường, nếu không sẽ còn phát triển hơn nữa.

               Lý gia gia sau khi sắp xếp xong mọi chuyện, liền đi xuống ngắm đường phố ở thôn. Nơi đây mọi người đều khoác trên mình lớp vải thô cứng, khách nhân nọ mặc gấm lụa, không khỏi thu hút ánh nhìn.

               Lã Dục thôn nằm ở phía bắc xa xôi, địa hình khắc nghiệt, nhưng thực chất lại cất giấu bao nhiêu bảo vật thiên nhiên. Như cái hồ lớn quanh năm cung cấp nước cho nơi đây mà mọi người hay gọi nó là “giếng trời”. Không những vậy, đi qua đây nhiều lần, Lý gia gia còn phát hiện, nằm sâu trong những ngọn núi sát vách thôn đó, còn có biết bao nhiêu cái “giếng” như vậy, được chiếu sáng bởi cái lỗ hổng lớn trên trần vách đá, soi rọi bờ đá nhẵn. Nước ở đây trong lành ngọt mát hơn bất kì con suối nào, có lẽ chính vì những cơn mưa đã mang nguồn nước tạt vào hang núi, tạo nên cái hồ xinh đẹp. Trong hang động, nhiệt độ cũng hoàn toàn bị làn nước mát lành che phủ, không khí khoái hoạt vô cùng. Lý gia gia sau khi phát hiện điều này, mỗi lần đến đây vào màu hạ, đều đem theo Phương quản sự tới đây, vừa là hạ nhiệt, vừa là nghỉ ngơi. Để tiện đường, ông luôn ở trọ tại khách điếm ngay gần với ngọn núi đó nhất, chỉ cần đi bộ cũng có thể tới nơi.

               Lần này Phương quản sự nói rằng mình thực rất bận rộn, vì thế Lý gia gia cứ vậy mà một mình tản bộ. Lý lão gia tuyệt nhiên không phải thư sinh chân yếu tay mềm, thoắt cái đã tới nơi. Bước trên những mỏm đá nhỏ rồi bước vào động, ánh nước long lánh, phản chiếu ánh sáng, hắt lên bờ tường đá, bỗng in bóng nhân ảnh nọ. Lý gia gia giật mình dừng chân, lòng có điểm nao núng, không biết có nên bước tiếp hay không, nhìn qua cũng thấy sự tình này người kia chắc hẳn đang ở dưới nước. Toan bước đi, nhưng rồi một tiếng đạp nước lớn khiến ông trấn động, nhanh chóng chạy vào xem tình hình bên trong. Ánh mắt liền nhìn thấy mỹ cảnh câu dẫn lòng người.

               Người dưới nước kia vì trượt chân té, hai cánh tay trắng trẻo bấu víu nên tảng đá nọ, cánh môi trái tim nhẹ run rẩy, sống mũi cùng gương mặt thanh tú, mái tóc đen nhánh ngang lưng vì ướt mà ôm sát cơ thể mịn màng, cân đối, mang chút da thịt của người chưa trưởng thành hết. Tất cả như được thu vào ánh mắt Lý gia gia. Nhưng thứ khiến ông bị hớp hồn, chỉ biết đứng đó nhìn nhân ảnh nọ, chính là đôi mắt trong suốt như nước nơi mặt hồ, sáng tới độ soi rọi tâm can người đối diện. Hàng lông mày người đó khẽ nhăn, ánh mắt xen lẫn bất ngờ cùng sợ hãi, từ từ bước lùi sâu vào bên trong. Lý gia gia thấy người kia có động, liền tỉnh giấc, vội vàng thanh minh.

\- Ta…ta không có ý gì.

               Lý gia gia nhìn quanh quất, liền thấy tấm quần áo thô kệch đặt ở thành hồ, ông lập tức tới đó nhặt quần áo sau đó bước nhanh qua phía người vẫn nhìn ông dò xét. Ông đặt nó trước mặt người nọ, rồi tự giác lui mình ra sau, quay lưng lại.

\- Nếu như vẫn còn muốn tắm thì vị tiểu cô nương đây có thể lên tiếng, ta sẽ rời đi. Nếu không thì sau khi mặc y phục có thể cùng ta đàm tiếu. Gặp mặt ở đây, có thể nói là có duyên.

               Đáp lại Lý gia gia chỉ có sự im lặng, rồi sau đó là tiếng có người bước ra khỏi mặt nước, tiếng lớp vải thô cọ vào nhau kêu loạt soạt, tiếng bước chân vội vàng. Lý gia gia có chút bất ngờ, những cũng chỉ biết thở dài.

\- Xem ra đã chạy rồi.

               Lý gia gia không quay đầu lại, lập tực đi thẳng ra ngoài ngọn núi. Xem ra tâm tình đã không thích hợp để ngồi lặng nhìn mặt hồ rồi.

               Vây là cả ngày hôm ấy, dù không muốn nhưng tâm trí ngài lại cứ để nơi hang động kia. Nét đẹp của người nọ thực sự tinh tế tới ma mị, hớp hồn người đối diện. Ở nơi khô cằn này, lại không ngờ có thể tìm được một mỹ nhân. Nữ nhân nơi đây chẳng thể mang vẻ đẹp tinh tế tới vậy, họ đều là những người cắm mặt làm lụng ở cái nắng cháy. Ở nơi khắc nhiệt này, không cho phép bất kì ai lười biếng. Vậy mà người nọ, lại có thể tinh khiết tới vậy. Lý lão lão lại thở dài, ngài quả thật đã suy nghĩ quá nhiều rồi, dù gì cũng chỉ là một vị cô nương, gặp một lần chưa chắc đã có duyên tái ngộ, Lý gia gia cũng không có ý định đi tìm kiếm.

               Nhưng bộ dạng sầu não của ngài đã khiến cho Phương quản sự chau mày nhăn nhó. Rõ ràng là mỗi lần tới đây, tinh thần rất thoải mái, tại sao vừa mới từ trên núi kia trở về đã hóa phiền muộn rồi. Lý gia gia sầu thì Phương quản sự cũng phải nhức não, hắn dù sao cũng tới làm ở đây chưa tới hai năm, có thể coi là mới mẻ, luôn muốn được chứng tỏ bản thân, vậy mà hôm nay Lão gia nhà họ như vậy, hỏi hắn sao mà ăn ngon cơm đây. Vừa nghĩ ngợi, Phương quản sự liền ngoắc tên tiểu nhị, gọi hắn làm mấy món như căn dặn rồi phẩy tay cho hắn đi, sau đó ra ngoài phố tính mua một ít đồ đạc.

               Đường đất có hơi khó đi, gia nhân theo hầu Phương quản sự lại lần đầu đi xa, chân đi theo cứ siêu vẹo, cái ô cũng cứ thế lung lay. Thế là không cẩn thận thế nào lại vấp chân té vào người bên cạnh, người nọ cầm giỏ bánh liền vì ngã ra mà rơi hết phân nửa. Phương quản sự ở phía trước, cũng vì chiếc ô mà kinh động quay người lại, tức giận mắng gia nhân.

\- Các người…các người đúng là một lũ vô dụng mà! Có cầm cái ô đi theo ta cũng không nổi là sao!

               Nói đoạn, liền tới gần đỡ người kia dậy, xem ra đã đổ gần hết cái kiếm cơm của cậu ta rồi. Người nọ mắt cứ nhìn đăm đăm vào mấy cái bánh bị đổ đi, khiến Phương quản sự cũng áy náy muôn phần. Hắn liền tới gần, giúp người nọ thu dọn rồi đỡ hắn đứng dậy.

\- Xin lỗi vị tiểu huynh đài, cũng tại đám gia nhân nhà ta bất cẩn. Không sao, để ta trả tiền chỗ này. Bao nhiêu vậy?

               Cậu ta giơ lên 8 ngón tay.

\- Là 8 lạng bạc sao?

               Lắc đầu.

\- Không sao, có gì ta cũng phải đáp lễ coi như xin lỗi. Vậy ta sẽ đưa cậu 8 lạng bạc.

                Nhưng khi mò mẫm một hồi, Phương quản sự mới thấy hôm nay quả là một ngày không may mắn, hắn đã để quên ví tiền. Cũng chỉ vì lơ mơ buồn bực mà quên mất thứ quan trọng này. Hắn thở dài cái thượt, nhìn vị huynh đài nọ ái ngại.

\- Xem ra…ta hiện tại không có mang theo ngân lượng, nhưng ta ở khách điếm gần đây, giờ ngươi đi theo ta tới đó, ta sẽ trả lại ngươi, được không?

               Cậu gật đầu, nhưng tuyệt nhiên im lặng. Phương quản sự ngao ngán, tự nghĩ có khi nào mình đã làm vị tiểu huynh đệ này buồn rầu tới độ câm nín không nói lên lời rồi không. Nhưng khi hắn đặt chân vào khách điếm, lại thấy cậu đứng sững không dám bước vào trong. Phương quản sự đứng ngơ một hồi, nhưng nhìn bộ y phục đơn bạc của cậu, hắn liền hiểu ra, liền đi tới kéo cậu vào bên trong.

\- Ngươi đừng ngại, hôm nay lão gia đã trả tiền bao cả chỗ này, cậu được ta mời về, cũng coi như khách nhân của ta, không có gì phải sợ. Ngồi đây, đợi ta.

               Hắn nhanh chóng bước lên lầu, đi không chú ý, lại đụng mặt Lý gia gia ngay cầu thang, may mắn còn đủ tỉnh táo cúi chào lão gia.

\- Lão gia.

\- Có chuyện gì mà ngươi hớt hải chạy đi vậy.

\- Dạ…lão gia gia…ta…

               Nhưng khi Phương quản sự rụt rè ngẩng đầu nhìn lão gia nhà họ, đã thấy người bất động tại đó, nhìn chăm chăm xuống dưới lầu. Cùng một lúc tiếng tiểu nhị duwois lầu vang lên.

\- Ngươi làm cái gì ở đây vậy! còn ngồi ghế! Mau đứng dậy, đi đi! Còn ngồi đây ta gọi người đuổi ngươi đi bây giờ.

               Tên tiểu nhị kéo tay vị huynh đệ kia, nhưng vị huynh đài nọ nhìn qua có vẻ yếu đuối, vậy nhưng cứng đầu quyết ở lại, ngồi thẳng xuống đất quyết không đứng dậy. Khi đám gia nhân của khách điếm vì đánh động mà chạy ra, Lý gia gia đã đứng ở trước mặt bọn họ.

\- Thả tay cậu ấy ra.

               Lời nói nhẹ nhàng, nhưng lại vô cùng có lực, khiến tiểu nhị cũng lúng túng buông tay. Ông cúi người, đỡ người dưới đất lên. Cậu ta sau khi định thần, phủi đám bụi dưới thân, muốn ngẩng đầu nhìn người giúp mình thì lại bị dọa sợ mà toan bỏ chạy. Nhưng bàn tay Lý gia gia nhanh nhẹn nắm lấy cổ tay người nọ.

               Quả nhiên là người khi nãy. Đôi mắt này không thể nhầm lẫn vào đâu được. Khi nãy chỉ mới từ trên bậc thang nhìn xuống, ông liền lập tức nhận ra ngay. Giờ đây khi đối diện với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, sợ hãi này, Lý gia gia càng tin tưởng vào ánh mắt nhận người của mình. Ông nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, cốt muốn người kia an tâm. Phương quản sự đứng sau lưng lão gia, thấy người cười như vậy cũng không khỏi thắc mắc.

\- Lão gia, nãy khi ta ra đường, liền đụng trúng vị huynh đệ này, chót làm rớt giỏ bánh của y. Giờ ta lập tức lấy tiền đền lại, lão gia không cần lo lắng.

               Phương quản sự tính nhanh chóng quay lại phòng, thì Lý gia gia liền giơ cánh tay lên, tỏ ý không cần thiết. Một tay vẫn nắm lấy cánh tay gầy của thiếu niên trước mắt, người nãy giờ vẫn đăm chiêu nhìn xuống chân.

\- Phương quản sự, tốn bao nhiêu ngân lượng?

\- Dạ, thưa lão gia, là 8 lạng, nửa giỏ bánh.

               Lý gia gia lấy từ trong ống tay áo hầu bao màu đỏ, đặt ở trên bàn.

\- 30 lạng, ta mua hết chỗ này. Cho ta biết tên, mai ta sẽ mua thêm.

               Ánh mắt kia từ sợ sệt, bất ngờ, rồi vui sướng. Không cần nhìn gương mặt, chỉ dùng ánh mắt cũng có thể biểu đạt được trạng thái tốt như vậy, thật khiến người ngoài hứng thú. Lý lão lão thả tay, cậu ta liền lập tức bắt lấy hầu bao, cất vào trong người, ánh mắt như cười nhìn thẳng vào Lý gia gia, cong như ánh trăng rằm. Rồi như nhớ ra điều gì, cậu lấy trong ống tay áo mình một thẻ bài nhỏ bằng gỗ, khắc ngay ngắn ba chữ:

“Mã Thiên Vũ”

               Lý gia gia hài lòng, trả lại thẻ bài cho cậu. Vừa nhận được đồ từ tay người kia, cậu liền lập tức cúi chào, rồi chạy thật nhanh ra khỏi khách điếm. Để lại vị khách nhân nọ vui vẻ không nguôi.

              

-


	2. chap 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Cám ơn mọi ng đã ghé tệ xá, còn cmt nữa  
> quả thực vui muốn chết ah!!!!  
> sẽ có gắng trong tết đăng đều đặn từng ngày

               Thiếu niên mười tám tuổi, cơ thể vì thiếu thốn mà chỉ như mười lắm, mười sáu, cả người mặc kín mít, còn bịt khăn kín mặt, chỉ để lại đôi mắt sáng ngời. Bước chân nhanh nhạy, lúc đi cũng không quên phải tránh đụng vào người khác. Căn nhà đất nhỏ cách biệt nằm ở cuối làng là nhà của cậu. Thiên Vũ bước vào nhà, nhẹ nhàng lấy bao gạo nhỏ cầm trên tay, đổ đầy cái hũ đất dưới bếp. Nhà cậu chỉ có một phòng nhỏ vừa để làm phòng ăn, phòng khách rồi phòng ngủ, căn bếp trơ trọi ngoài trời dưới mái hiên trải lá khô. Lấy miêng thịt và rau cậu đổi được, tiểu Vũ cười tới vui vẻ, bàn tay thoăn thoát chuẩn bị một nồi cháo thật thơm. Hạt gạo sóng sáng cùng với nước thịt ngọt lịm, thêm chút rau xanh, mùi hương quả nhiên dậy mũi người nằm trong nhà.

\- Tiểu Vũ, hôm nay nấu món gì vậy? Có thể thơm tới mức này a, xem ra tay nghề con đã lại lên rồi.

               Cẩn thận múc một bát cháo vào chiếc bát lành lặn còn lại, Thiên Vũ bưng nó vào trong phòng, để lên chiếc ghế gỗ bên cạnh cái giường tre ọp ẹp, bản thân thì quỳ dưới đất mà đỡ người nằm trên giường dậy.

               Người nọ nằm trên giường tên Viên Hoằng, năm nay cũng đã chạc ba mươi, ngũ quan mạnh mẽ, cơ thể tráng kiện, nhưng đã bị bệnh tật làm cho hiện tại chỉ còn lớp da mỏng bọc xương. Y trước kia là một kẻ bán mì, gia cảnh không mấy khá khẩm, nhưng cũng có thể kiếm bữa no bụng. Chỉ là sau đó nhận một đứa trẻ về nhà, may mắn thay, đứa trẻ này lại thực hiểu chuyện, thiện lương, khiến y vô cùng yêu thích. Nhưng hai năm trước, một lần y mắc cơn bệnh, tưởng chỉ là nhiễm phong hàn bình thường, rồi kéo dài tới bây giờ. Xe mì cũng bán, mảnh vườn cũng chẳng còn, tất cả tiền góp được đã tiêu cả vào tiền thuốc men. Viên Hoằng chỉ hận chẳng thể chết sớm hơn, sống lay lắt như vậy hai năm, kiệt quệ cùng nghèo đói hành hạ đứa trẻ đáng thương. Vậy mà Thiên Vũ chỉ cười xòa, chưa bao giờ thấy cậu than dù chỉ một câu. Sáng thì bán bánh dạo, chiều tối liền mò mẫm mấy khách nhân phương xa, kiếm một chân khuân vác. Ăn không đủ, làm việc nặng, rốt cục cơ thể thế nào cũng chỉ như chưa phát dục.

               Đứa bé thật đáng yêu, vậy nhưng người dân nơi đây coi nó là điềm xui. Tháo bỏ cái khăn che kín mặt mình, gương mặt tiểu Vũ dần dần hiện ra. Sống mũi cao, môi đỏ hồng, làn da vì quanh năm che kín mà mịn màng trắng trẻo, lại lấm la vệt than đen do cố tình vẽ lên. Phụ mẫu mất sớm, phụ thân đã từ lâu không còn ở làng nữa. Đứa trẻ xinh đẹp này từ nhỏ đã chịu nhiều khổ cực. Người ta nói rằng, nam nhân sinh dung mạo nữ tử, cực không phải chuyện tốt, lại còn xinh đẹp nhường vậy. Kẻ ganh ghét cứ nói ra nói vào, rồi cả thôn coi Thiên Vũ như vật mang lại vận xui. Y còn nhớ khi mấy người đàn bà nọ đi qua căn nhà y, nhìn thấy cậu ngồi chơi với trái cầu mây.

\- Xem kìa, tiểu kĩ nữ, nhỏ mà ánh mắt đã động tình vậy, lớn lên chắc không biết còn làm ra bao nhiêu chuyện xui xẻo đây. Đúng là hổ phụ sinh hổ tử.

               Đôi mắt cậu ngơ ngác nhìn theo bóng dáng thô kệch của họ khuất dần vào những căn nhà nhỏ. Rồi lời ác ý càng ngày càng nhiều, tới cả những cái tạt nước, những vết xước, Viên Hoằng lại chẳng làm được gì. Giữa những kẻ xấu xí đó, họ coi Thiên Vũ là cái gai trong mắt, cậu càng lớn lên, càng mĩ miều, họ sẽ càng khiến cậu chẳng dám tháo chiếc khăn che mặt. Năm đó cũng vì nuôi nấng Thiên Vũ mà một người vốn được rất nhiều cô gái ngỏ ý như Viên Hoằng, y liền từ chối hết. Vậy là nam nhân có dung mạo đẹp nhất thôn đã bị tiểu Vũ cướp trắng, họ vì lý do này mà họ càng cay nghiệt. Ganh tị là thói xấu chẳng ai bỏ được.

               Viên Hoằng thở dài, tự mình ăn bát cháo, bỗng phát hiện trong cháo có chút thịt, liền nhăn mày đặt nó xuống, khiến cho Thiên Vũ bên này đang quét nhà vội vã tới bên. Bàn tay nhỏ lúng túng, tạo nên những cử chỉ kì lạ.

\- Nó không có bị sao, con nấu rất ngon. Nhưng tại sao lại có thịt, chúng ta không đủ tiền để mua. Con đã lấy nó từ đâu ra? Ta tưởng đã nhắc con không được nhận thịt từ tên Vương bán thịt nữa. Hắn sẽ lại lợi dụng cớ đó mà giở trò, lần trước con chưa sợ sao?

               Cậu cười khúc khích, bàn tay nhỏ lại chuyển động liên hồi.

\- Đã bán hết sao? Hôm nay đâu phải ngày gì đặc biệt?

               Thiên Vũ dùng tay kể lại chuyện ở khách điếm, về vị khách nhân nọ. Tất nhiên cậu sẽ không kể cho y nghe chuyện sảy ra lúc đi tắm ở trong hang núi, kể ra rồi sẽ lại bị mắng cho xem. Viên Hoằng vẫn làm ra vẻ không tin, chỉ lắc đầu nhẹ.

\- Vậy ngày mai ta cùng con tới đó, xem vị khách nhân đó như thế nào.

               Tiểu Vũ xua xua tay, chỉ vào ngực của Viên Hoằng. Y cười nhẹ, vuốt mài tóc đen nhánh của cậu.

\- Ta đã đỡ nhiều rồi, mùa hè bệnh không có quá nghiêm trọng. Còn con, nếu hôm nay bán được nhiều tới vậy, nghỉ một ngày, ta cùng nhau chơi cờ.

               Cậu vui vẻ ngật đầu, ánh mắt không tránh được lộ tâm tư ra ngoài khiến Viên Hoằng cũng cười theo.

               Sáng hôm sau, Thiên Vũ dậy từ sớm, vì có được thời gian nghỉ ngơi, tinh thần cũng đều sảng khoái. Tất nhiên tiểu Vũ hiểu rằng vị khách nhân này chỉ có thể ở đây một thời gian, cậu chẳng thế cứ bám víu lấy nguồn thu nhập ấy. Nhưng nếu có ngày nghỉ như vậy, ở bên cạch chăm sóc Viên thúc, tiểu Mã sẽ níu kéo tới cùng. Bàn tay thoăn thoắt nặn lên những cái bánh tròn nhỏ, hấp lên, nhân đậu bên trong thơm lừng, vỏ bên ngoài  mỏng và mịn. Đặt bánh vào khay bánh nhỏ, cậu nhẹ nhàng bê nó rời khỏi nhà, không muốn đánh thức Viên Hoằng. Tiểu Vũ biết y lo cho mình, nhưng y bệnh tật như vậy, đi đứng còn khó khăn, nói gì tới việc đi tới khách điếm gần nũi Mã, ở tít gần đầu thôn.

               Bước chân nhanh nhạy, cẩn thận bê giỏ bánh. Đi gần tới cổng, cậu bất chợt dừng lại, đắn đo. Tiểu Mã bỗng nghĩ tới việc, nếu như hôm nay không may mắn, vị khách nhân kia không giữ lời, sẽ không vì cậu cho biết tên mà mua thêm bánh, coi như làm nhiều như vậy thật công cốc. Khẽ cốc đầu mình, tự trách bản thân ngu ngơ, giờ cậu lại chẳng có dũng khí mà chạy vào khách điếm hỏi rõ. Người trong thôn luôn bài xích tiểu Vũ, từ lâu cậu cũng tự biết mình biết người mà tránh mặt. Bán bánh chẳng qua chỉ là bán cho gia nhân cùng khách thập phương. Ôm chặt giỏ bánh vào lòng, cậu nuối tiếc nhìn lên khách điếm, xoay mặt tính rời khỏi, sáng sớm dễ bán bánh, không thể cứ chấp nhất đứng đây đợi được. Nếu tí nữa có quay lại, may mắn gặp được vị khách nhân nọ thì tốt.

               Phương quản sự bước ra khỏi khách điếm, vươn vai ngáp một cái thật dài, nhìn quanh quất, bỗng thấy bóng dáng kín như bưng của vị tiểu tử hôm qua, vội vã gọi lại.

\- Vì tiểu huynh đệ, đợi đã, đợi đã. Ngươi sớm vậy đã tới rồi sao? Ha ha, lão gia quả là lựa việc như thần, sáng sớm bắt ta ra đây đợi ngươi. Nào, vào trong thôi. Ấy, còn đứng đó, chỗ bánh này là lão gia mua, không phải ta, muốn nhận tiền phải vào gặp ngài ấy nha tiểu huynh đệ.

               Thiên Vũ ngập ngừng đứng ở cửa, vốn muốn nhận tiền rồi mau chóng đi về, lời của Viên Hoằng về lão bán thịt họ Vương có hơi khiến cậu chột dạ. Nhưng nếu giờ không biết nắm bắt, không biết khi nào sẽ kiếm được nhiều tiền như vậy, Lý gia gia nhìn qua cũng không phải người xấu. Bước chân vào khách điếm, cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng đi theo Phương quản sự, tiểu Vũ khẽ xoa bụng. Sáng nay vì gấp gáp mà chưa ăn gì, giờ bụng có điểm hơi cồn cào. Phương quản sự dẫn cậu tới trước cửa của căn phòng phía đông khách điếm, căn này nhìn qua có vẻ là căn lớn nhất.

\- Lý lão gia thích ngắm hồ nước, nên luôn ngụ tại phòng này mỗi lần về đây. Nào, đưa cho ta giỏ bánh.

               Tiếp giỏ bánh từ tay tiểu Vũ, Phương quản sự đặt nó lên tay tên gia nhân, tự mình lấy hai cái, đặt vào chiếc đĩa ngọc biếc như nước, muốn đặt lên tay tiểu Vũ. Cậu lúng túng đưa tay đỡ, chiếc đĩa mát lạnh, sờ vào cảm giác thật thích. Khẽ cảm thán, đôi mắt không giấu nổi mà cong lên một đường. Phương quản sự nhìn vậy, che miệng khẽ cười, rồi hắng giọng một cái.

\- Ta đi cất, ngươi mang bánh vào cho lão gia. Yên tâm, bên trong có thị nữ, ngươi nhận tiền xong thì nàng sẽ dần ngươi trở ra.

               Tiểu Vũ cúi đầu chào Phương quản sự, rụt rè dùng tay còn lại đẩy cửa, ngó đôi mắt vào.

\- Tiểu Vũ, mau vào đây, ta đã dậy từ lâu rồi.

               Giọng nói chậm rãi, có lực của Lý gia gia vang lên. Ngài tới gần cánh cửa, khẽ mở nó ra, liền thấy đôi mắt trong như viên châu nhìn ngài đăm đăm. Lý gia gia khẽ nở nụ cười, trấn an, rồi đứng ở một bên, giữ cửa cho Thiên Vũ bước vào trong. Cậu ngoan ngoãn đặt đĩa bánh lên bàn, chắp tay đằng sau đứng một bên, đợi cho Lý gia ngồi xuống. Đợi mãi mà cậu không ngồi, cũng không nói gì, Lý gia gia vẫy nhẹ tay, ý chỉ cậu hãy an tọa.

\- Ngồi đi, dù sao cũng đã tới đây rồi. Đừng khách sáo.

               Tiểu Vũ vẫn nhìn vào Lý gia không thôi, nhẹ nhàng nương cái ghế gần nhất mà ngồi xuống, rồi tự mình cúi đầu. Lấy từ trong tay áo một hầu bao, dường như đã được chuẩn bị trước, đặt lên bàn, Lý gia gia im lặng đợi tiểu Vũ cầm lấy hầu bao, giấu thật kĩ trong vạt áo, ngẩng đầu nhìn ngài.

\- Không đếm sao?

               Tiểu Vũ lắc đầu, hầu bao nặng như vậy, không đếm qua cũng biết là rất nhiều tiền.

\- Không sợ ta bỏ đá vụn thay cho bạc sao?

               Cậu mở to mắt nhìn ngài, rồi nhíu mày, sau đó lại lắc đầu. Ngài dù sao cũng là lão gia lớn, không thể mất danh dự được, vì vậy chắc chắn không vì một tiểu tử bán bánh mà lừa lọc đâu. Lý gia gia nhìn thấy biểu tình dường như muốn nói cho người khác biết cả tâm tư của tiểu Vũ, vui vẻ không thôi.

\- Sáng nay đã dùng qua điểm tâm chưa?

               Lắc đầu.

\- Tiểu Mai, lấy cho ta hộp bánh của Vinh lão bản.

               Nha đầu nọ dạ một tiếng, rồi tới gần chiếc bàn gỗ, cầm lên một hộp vuông thiếp son xinh xắn, mở ra là mấy chiếc bánh ngọt đủ hình dạng, nhìn qua thật không muốn ăn. Tiểu Vũ mắt to, nhìn Lý gia gia. Cậu kịch liệt lắc đầu, không biết nên nói cho ngài như thế nào. Bỗng Lý gia cười nhẹ, bàn tay giơ lên, tạo vài kí hiệu kì lạ - là Thủ ngữ - Tiểu Mã quả thật bị dọa cho kinh hách. Trước giờ trong thôn chỉ có Hoằng thúc biết thủ ngữ, rồi dạy cho cậu từ năm cậu về sống với y, cậu không nghĩ lại có người có thể hiểu được nó.

“ _Không được từ chối, như vậy là thất lễ. Gặp người ngoài, cũng không nên che mặt, vậy cũng là thất lễ._ ”

               Lý gia gia làm ăn lớn, người cũng gặp đủ loại, cũng trang bị đủ kiến thức, thủ ngữ này ngài vỗn đã học thuộc làu từ lâu. Thiên Vũ thấy có người hiểu được mình nói gì, nửa vui nửa buồn, là Lý gia gia nói cậu thất lễ. Cậu cũng đưa tay trả lời ngài.

“ _Người ta nói nhìn mặt ta sẽ đem vận xui._ ”

               Lý gia chỉ lắc đầu.

“ _Ta chẳng phải cũng đã thấy mặt cậu rồi sao? Trước giờ ta là kẻ chỉ tin vào sức mạnh bản thân, không mê tín. Mau gỡ lớp vải ra, nếu không sao có thể dùng điểm tâm._ ”

               Lý lão gia còn tính nói mình thậm chí còn gặp may, chẳng phải mong gặp lại người nọ, lại có thể giờ này cùng nhau ngồi đối diện hay sao. Tiểu Mã cứ lặng im được một hồi, nhưng cũng từ từ tháo khăn che mặt. Lý gia nhìn thấy gương mặt lấm lem, liền gọi người mang tới một cái khăn mặt sạch, bảo cậu hãy lau mặt cái đã. Ngài khẽ rót trà, đặt một chén sang bên kia.

\- Mau thử bánh đi.

               Tay khẽ cầm chiếc bánh đậu vẫn ấm hơi, cắn lấy một miếng, Lý gia gia nhìn sang người đối diện đã rụt rè cầm chếc bánh hoa quế. Vị bánh hoa quế ngọt thanh, lớp bột tan nhè nhẹ trong miệng, hương vị dễ chịu mát lành lan tỏa.  Lý gia gia nhìn người kia cười nhẹ, lòng bất giác vui lây. Cái bánh đậu nhìn qua đơn giản, nhưng vỏ mỏng, nhân xao đều tay, coi như tay nghề thật khéo léo.

\- Tiểu Vũ, ngươi năm nay bao nhiêu tuổi? Gia phụ làm nghề gì?

               Khẽ phủi tay, cậu thành thực trả lời.

“ _Ta năm nay mười bảy, mẹ từ lâu đã không còn, cha đi biệt xứ chưa từng gặp mặt, hiện tại ở với thúc thúc. Thúc họ Viên, tự Hoằng, trước có bán mì, còn bây giờ…”_

               Ánh mắt cậu trùng xuống, có điểm không vui.

“ _Thúc đang bệnh nặng, chỉ còn có ta là làm việc được.”_

               Khép nhẹ bàn tay lên đùi, Thiên Vũ không nói gì thêm. Lý gia gia thì gật đầu, ra chiều đã hiểu chuyện.

\- Thứ lỗi cho ta lần trước đã gọi cậu là nữ nhi.

               Tiểu Vũ lắc đầu, cười tươi. Dường như cậu chẳng tiết kiệm nụ cười, khi đã thân quen, liền thấy cười thật nhiều.

“ _Ta biết mình sinh ra gương mặt có điểm bất thường, đều là không sao._ ”

\- Không phải là bất thường, dù ngươi không nhận, quả thực tiểu Vũ có gương mặt rất xinh đẹp.

               Cậu nghe người ngoài khen, dù Viên Hoằng đôi khi nhìn kĩ tiểu Vũ, đều thốt lên câu như vậy, nhưng Lý gia gia chỉ là mới quen biết, có phần khiến cậu ngại ngùng, gương mặt khẽ ửng hồng. Lý gia gia nhìn vậy, quả thật không thể không động lòng. Nếu như nữ tử, nam nhân nơi ngài ở, các mỹ nhân ngài đều gặp qua, họ tuy có xinh đẹp, có người thì quá cao sang, tựa sương gió, người thì quá trần tục, dâm mĩ. Nhưng người đằng trước, tuy là nam nhân, lại có gương mặt từa tựa nữ nhân, lại vừa không phải vẻ yểu điệu, chính là có điểm vừa thực đáng yêu của một hài tử, lại dịu dàng. Ngài thích nhất là ánh mắt ấy, Lý gia gia từ trước tới giờ luôn thích thứ trong lành, ánh mắt Thiên Vũ trong vắt. Khi cậu cười, nó khẽ động, như có chiếc lá mỏng rơi ngiêng mặt hồ.

“ _Ta phải về chăm sóc thúc thúc, giờ này chắc người đã dậy rồi._ ”

               Tiểu Vũ muốn từ biệt, Lý gia gia lại muốn cậu nán lại, vậy mà chẳng tìm được lý do nào. Rồi như lại nhớ ra chuyện gì.

\- Tiểu Vũ, vậy thúc thúc của ngươi rốt cục là mắc chứng bệnh gì?

               Cậu chỉ nhẹ lắc đầu, ra điều không biết.

\- Đã có đi khám qua hay chưa?

               Gật đầu.

“ _Thầy thuốc ở đây chỉ có một người, lại không thể tìm ra nguyên nhân. Muốn chữa khỏi phải lên thị trấn lớn, mà ta vô dụng, đều là vì không có tiền, chỉ dám mua thuốc bổ uống qua ngày._ ”

                 Lý gia nghe vậy, lòng lại không khỏi vui mừng.

\- Hay cậu cùng thúc thúc theo ta, lên Lạc Dương chữa bệnh.

               Tiểu Vũ ngạc nhiên nhìn Lý gia, xua tay.

“ _Ta không thể làm phiền ngài được. Hoằng thúc cũng không biết sẽ đồng ý hay không._ ”

\- Chuyện của Viên Hoằng, hãy cứ để ta nói chuyện cùng. Cũng là tiện đường, chúng ta cũng đang trở về Lạc Dương. Có duyên gặp gỡ, Lý gia ta luôn muốn kết thêm bằng hữu, nếu là bằng hữu, có điều kiện thì ta nhất định sẵn sàng tương trợ.

               Lý gia nói là làm, ngay lúc đó cùng tiểu Vũ về nhà gặp Viên Hoằng. Y tuy chỉ là kẻ bán mì gõ, nhưng không ngờ lại là người trượng nghĩa, gặp được Lý gia gia tuy không phải người có học, nhưng có tâm tư lý lẽ, là người theo lẽ phải, liền lập tức vui vẻ mà nhận lời. Ngồi hàn huyên một hồi, lại càng hiểu được ý nhau. Lý lão gia thực thoải mái, tại nơi đây lại có thể gặp được bằng hữu.

\- Lý lão gia, ta chỉ sợ mối nợ này không thể trả hết.

               Viên Hoằng rời giường, quỳ dưới đất, Lý gia gia vội đỡ y dậy, vỗ vai y.

\- Ha ha, xem kìa, đã là bằng hữu, há lại so đo tính toán, ngươi cũng là kẻ có tâm, chi bằng sau này đi theo ta, làm việc cho ta là được.

               Y chắp tay, tỏ ý nguyện một lòng theo dưới trướng Lý lão gia, đôi mắt lại hướng về Tiểu Vũ, người vẫn đứng nép ở cửa, khẽ nhìn vào trong. Như vậy tốt rồi, Tiểu Vũ có thể rời khỏi nơi này, có để Viên Hoằng ta chết cũng cam lòng.


	3. chap 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chúc mọi người năm mới tốt lành nhé!!!!!!  
> cách một ngày em sẽ cho ra chap mới đều đều á á á  
> feng feng lên sàn

               Lần đầu tiên tiểu Vũ đi xa tới vậy, cậu hồi hộp nắm chặt tay Viên Hoằng. Vén nhẹ tấm mạng che của chiếc kiệu, Thiên Vũ không còn phải quấn cái khăn nọ quanh mặt nữa, cảm giác có chút không quen. Ánh mắt cậu lướt nhẹ qua cảnh vật trong thôn, lòng trùng xuống, nơi đây tuy chẳng có kỉ niệm, chẳng có bạn bè, nhưng khi rời đi lòng liền bồi hồi. Viên Hoằng nhẹ nắm dùng bàn tay còn lại đặt lên tay Thiên Vũ, trấn an.

\- Nơi này vốn đã không dung ta, đừng tiếc nuối. Nếu còn tiếc nuối thì không thể bước tiếp.

               Cậu nhẹ gật đầu, bàn tay hạ mạng che, coi như không quan tâm nữa.

               Cỗ xe ngựa lắc lư từng hồi, người trong xe, kẻ vì quá mệt mà đã thiếp đi, người lại chẳng ngủ nổi. Đoàn người đi mất ba ngày thì tới nơi, tiểu Vũ tuyệt nhiên không dám mở tấm mạng nhìn ra Lạc Dương tấp nập. Tiếng người ồn ã, tiếng chào hàng, tiếng ngựa kêu, tất cả như khiến cậu trở nên sợ hãi. So với Lã Dục thôn chỉ thâm trầm, im ắng, Lạc Dương trộn lẫn tạp âm này đã dọa Thiên vũ cố nép mình vào Viên Hoằng còn đang nghỉ ngơi.

               Kiệu dừng, màn phía trước khẽ vén, tiếng Phương quản sự sang sảng.

\- Vào phủ thôi.

               Thiên Vũ ngơ ngác, bị tách mình khỏi Viên Hoằng, y nhìn cậu trừu mến, rồi cũng theo gia nhân rẽ hướng khác.

\- Đừng sợ, chỉ là hắn đang bệnh, ta muốn sắp xếp ở chỗ tốt một chút. Tiểu Vũ hằng ngày đều có thể qua thăm.

               Tiểu Vũ nhìn theo bóng Viên Hoằng cho tới khi y khuất hẳn vào biệt viện khác. Lý gia không quá hoa trương, nhưng lại không phải nơi tầm thường. Bước chân tiểu Vũ nhẹ nhàng men theo những bậc thang, hàng lang cõ những cây cột gỗ, những căn phòng thật nhiều cửa sổ, hướng ra khu vườn xinh đẹp, gió thổi hương thơm của hoa cỏ, nhựa cây bay khắp nơi. Hoa văn trên trần hành lang khiến cậu không nỡ rời mắt, cước bộ chậm chạp, cho tới khi dứt được, đã thấy phía trước Phương quản sự nhìn mình cười mỉm, Lý gia gia đã rời đi từ bao giờ.

\- Mau lên tiểu tử, ngươi về sau ở đây rồi, cho ngươi ngắm thỏa mắt.

               Phương quản sự dẫn tiểu Mã đi qua thật nhiều nơi, cuối cùng dừng ở biệt viện kia, cậu ngạc nhiên, nhìn xung quanh. Quả thật là cảnh đẹp nhất mà cậu từng thấy. Mặt hồ lặng như tờ, trong vắt, hòn non bộ tạo thành ngọn núi nhỏ phủ lớp rêu phong, cây cầu son nối đất liền với một cái đình nhỏ, bao quanh là cây liễu xanh mát, những đóa sen che phủ mặt hồ. ở đây chỉ cõ một gian phòng ba gian, dường như dành cho một người ở, bước chân vào cửa, tiểu Vũ muốn thử sờ vào tất cả mọi thứ ở đây. Lớn lên ở nơi khô cằn như Lã Dục thôn, nhìn thấy thủ phủ to lớn và kinh diễm như vậy đã khiến tiểu Vũ  ngơ ngác. Vậy nhưng tất cả chưa là gì đối với căn phòng này. Ba gian lớn, chia làm thư phòng, phòng ngủ và một phòng khách kiêm phòng ăn lớn, tứ phía đều có cửa sổ lớn hướng ra mặt hồ, đứng ở đâu cũng có thể thấy khung cảnh xinh đẹp. Đồ gỗ sơn lớp bóng, bình gốm vẽ hoa văn tinh xảo vô cùng, rất nhiều vật dụng trang trí đều bằng ngọc và đá, tới cả bộ tách trà cũng ánh xanh bích dưới ánh mặt trời dịu. Tiểu Vũ đứng giữa gian phòng, tự trầm trồ, không nghĩ được ai có thể sống ở đây. Nơi này đẹp dường vậy, có khi lại là phòng của Lý gia gia. Đoán già đoán non, nhíu tâm mi, tay chân muốn động đậy mà không được. Phương quản sự sau khi kiểm tra một lượt, cũng là lúc gia nhân mang tới một rương đồ. Tiểu Mã giật mình, khẽ né người để họ bưng cái rương vào phòng ngủ.

\- Tiểu tử mau vào đây, nghe ta dặn dò.

               Phương quản sự tới bên cái rương lớn, bên trong toàn là y phục bằng lụa và gấm, thiết kế tinh xảo. Tự tay mình lựa một bộ đồ màu trắng, đặt lên khay đựng đồ của gia nhân.

\- Hôm nay sẽ mặc bộ này. Từ giờ ngươi sẽ sống ở đây, tuyệt nhiên không có chuyện gì thì đừng nên chạy lung tung, phủ đệ dù không lớn, nhưng nếu ngươi bị lạc ta cũng không biết làm sao mà ăn nói với lão gia. Tiểu Linh và tiểu Sảnh sẽ chăm sóc ngươi, có chuyện gì muốn làm, hay ra khỏi biệt viện thì nên báo cho họ một tiếng, họ sẽ dẫn đường. Giờ ta phải đi bái kiến nhị vị phu nhân và thiếu gia, ngươi ở lại đây, hảo nghe theo họ sắp xếp.

               Giao lại tiểu Vũ, Phương quản sự liền gấp rút đi ngay, trước khi đi không quên gọi riêng Tiểu Sảnh ra ngoài phòng căn dặn. Còn lại tiểu Linh, cô gấp rút lui vào trong trướng, chuẩn bị nước tắm. Thiên Vũ ú ớ, chẳng thể nói được gì, chẳng thể hỏi có chuyện gì sảy ra. Cậu có hỏi, liệu bọn họ có hiểu được chăng.

               Ngại ngùng trầm mình vào bể nước ấm, tiểu Vũ khẽ kì cọ mình thật kĩ. Lần đầu tiên được tắm trong một bể gỗ như vậy, khói phủ mờ, hương thơm từ tinh dầu và cánh hoa tỏa ngát căn phòng, cậu chỉ ngoan ngoãn hoàn thành công việc mà họ bảo cậu làm. Khoác trên mình bộ y phục kia, từng đường vân được may cẩn thận, vạt áo thêu hoa sen trắng, lớp lụa mịn sượt qua làn da vẫn còn ửng lên vì hơi nước nóng. Thích thú, tiểu Vũ nghịch ngợm đưa hai tay lên cao, tay áo phủ qua ngón tay bỗng trôi tuột xuống dễ dàng. Quả là dễ chịu– cậu cảm thán, trước đây luôn chỉ mặc bộ đồ với lớp vải thô, giờ khoác trên mình y phục này, cảm giác như là không mặc vậy. Tiểu Sảnh vấn tóc cho Thiên Vũ, để chúng vào nếp ngọn ngàng, đội trên đầu cậu cái vấn nhỏ màu trắng, dải khăn khẽ rủ cùng thớ tóc để xõa.

\- A, lão gia, người đã tới.

               Tiểu Linh nhanh nhẩu cúi chào, tiểu Sảnh cũng im lặng cúi chào theo, Thiên Vũ vì hành động của các nàng, vội vàng quay đầu lại.

\- Các ngươi đã xong cả chưa, ta có thể mượn tiểu Vũ một chút không?

               Tiểu Linh ngẩn người, chẳng biết nói sao, tiểu Sảnh đã lại tươi cười, tới đỡ Thiên Vũ đứng dậy.

\- Thưa lão gia, Mã tiểu chủ đã xong, đều là đang đợi lão gia tới.

               Lý gia gia gật đầu, ra vẻ hài lòng, hướng Thiên Vũ khẽ cười.

\- Nào, tiểu Vũ cùng ta ra dùng cơm, giờ cũng đã xế, trên đường đi chúng ta chưa có ăn gì.

               Cậu khẽ gật đầu, đi theo Lý gia gia ra ngoài. Lúc đó, tiểu Linh mới hoàn hồn, nhìn sang tiểu Sảnh, khẽ nói.

\- Lão gia quả là kì lạ. Biệt viện này chẳng phải chỉ xây cất để ngắm hay sao? Lại còn cười nói vui vẻ tới vậy.

               Tiểu Sảnh nhún vai.

\- Người ta là đẹp như vậy…

               Hai người cũng chẳng đi đâu xa, chính là ra cái đình giữa mặt hồ, đồ ăn đã được chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Lý gia gia ngồi xuống trước, nhìn lên tiểu Vũ hẵng còn ngập ngừng.

\- Nào, quay một vòng ta xem.

               Cậu nhìn ngài, đôi mắt vẫn là thắc mắc vô cùng, cuối cùng lại giơ hai tay xoay một vòng thật nhanh, chân cũng vì cuống mà vấp té. Lý gia gia may mắn đỡ được tay người nọ, cười lớn. Tiểu Vũ xấu hổ mà rụt tay lại.

\- Mau ngồi xuống đi, ở đây không có gia nhân, không cần giữ lễ nghĩa. Với lại tiểu Vũ là khách quý của ta, từ sau này không cần đợi ta ngồi mới ngồi. Sao, kể ta nghe, có thích nơi ở mới không?

               Tiểu Vũ  nghe vậy, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, chỉ tay đông tây, nói đủ thứ chuyện.

“ _Nơi ở rất tốt. Nhưng là quá xa hoa rồi. Ta chịu ơn ngài. Không thể cư xử như kẻ bằng vai. Chưa kể ta ở phủ không thể coi là khách. Lão gia có thể cho ta xuống làm gia nhân cũng được, sắp xếp cho ta ở bên Hoằng thúc. Ta sẽ tiện đường chăm sóc y._ ”

               Lý gia gia nhìn tiểu tử ánh mắt vừa có ái ngại cùng chút hờn dỗi mà cười thầm. Tiểu gia hỏa này còn biết giận hờn không thể ở bên thúc thúc của cậu ta sao. Gắp cho cậu một miếng cá hấp ngâm ớt.

\- Ra là tiểu Vũ muốn ở cạnh thúc sao? Nhưng hiện tại Viên Hoằng đang bệnh, cần nơi tĩnh dưỡng và gia nhân phục vụ. Tiểu Vũ ngươi nếu cứ ở cạnh hắn, dùng thủ ngữ nói chuyện, khoa tay khoa chân, làm sao thúc của ngươi có thể mau khỏi bệnh. Ta cũng không cho ngươi tự nghĩ mình là gia nhân. Tiểu Vũ chính là bằng hữu của ta, vậy là khách quý. Sau này Viên Hoằng làm việc cho ta, tức là còn ở phủ lâu dài, không thể sắp xếp chỗ ở tạm bợ được.

               Tiếu Vũ nhìn lên Lý gia gia, trong lòng có chút nguôi ngoai.

“ _Nhưng nơi này quả thật rất lớn, còn rất đẹp. Đồ dùng đều bằng ngọc, còn có nhiều đồ đạc cũng rất đẹp._ ”

\- Nhưng vẫn là trước giờ chưa ai ở qua. Phủ ta cũng không rộng lớn, chỉ còn nơi này là trống người. Nếu tiểu Vũ đã thích nó, khen nó đẹp, thì đừng nên bài trừ nó. Coi như nể mặt ta được không. Mấy hôm nữa, bệnh của Viên Hoằng khá hơn, sẽ cho ngươi qua bên hắn nháo một hồi.

               Nghe Lý gia gia nói vậy, cậu mới an tâm cầm đũa lên, vui vẻ mà cười với ngài. Ăn một hồi, liền quên hết cả thảy lo âu, đây toàn những món kì lạ mà cậu chưa từng được ăn bao giờ. Không còn là cháo loãng cùng chút đồ thừa trong hai năm dài Viên Hoằng bệnh. Xem ra, Mã Thiên Vũ cậu đã thực sự đổi đời rồi.

               Nhưng nói là đổi đời, cũng có điểm không đúng. Đã qua một tuần, chẳng hề có tin tức gì của thúc thúc, cậu ngại hỏi, Lý gia gia cũng tuyệt nhiên không nhắc tới. Ngài chỉ lúc thì tới ăn trưa, lúc lại ngồi ở đình viện ngắm vào trong phòng cậu. Phòng Thiên Vũ có một cái trường kỉ lớn trải ngấm đỏ, phía cửa sổ rất lớn, ở giữa chính là cái bàn gỗ đặt một lư hương, trên đầu treo đủ thứ phong linh, đều bằng ngọc. Sẽ có những lúc tiểu Sảnh dắt Thiên Vũ ra đó, kêu cậu khẽ ngồi im một chỗ. Đôi mắt cậu mông lung nhìn xung quanh, luôn bất giác nhìn thấy Lý gia gia. Mấy ngày đầu, cậu khẽ vẫy tay, ngài sẽ vẫy tay lại, nhưng không gọi cậu tới. Hết một ấm trà, Lý gia gia sẽ rời đi, tiểu Sảnh liền để cậu rời chỗ đó. Hai ba ngày như vậy, mỗi khi mắt hai người giao nhau, cậu liền gật đầu, sau đó coi như không thấy.

               Y phục luôn luôn tinh xảo tới kì lạ, khiến tiểu Vũ thấy ngày nào cũng giống như mặc đồ để chơi xuân vậy. Tiểu Linh luôn miệng nhắc cậu, bôi cái này, dùng cái kia, tiểu Sảnh im lặng hơn, cười thật hiền từ vấn tóc cho Thiên Vũ.

\- Ngươi xem, những thứ xinh đẹp đều được cất ở một chỗ, quả là khiến người ta động tâm.

               Phương quản sự khẽ tiếp thêm trà, ánh mắt cũng theo hướng nhìn của Lý gia gia, tiểu Vũ ngây thơ vươn người qua cửa sổ, thả đồ cho cá ăn.

\- Thật muốn biến cậu ta thành một con búp bê, đặt ở đây mãi mãi.

               Lý gia gia nhấp trà. Lý gia không ai không biết, lão gia nhà mình thích nhất chính là tĩnh. Ngài thích ngọc và đá quý, chúng càng trong ngài càng trả giá cao. Ngài thích mặt nước trong suốt, trong đình viện này luôn phải dọn dẹp những chiếc lá rơi vô mặt hồ, trong mặt hồ chỉ có sen nở, rồi cá khẽ động. Ngài thích hàng liễu lặng im. Và vì thế, Mã Thiên Vũ quả thật rất hợp với nơi đây, chỉ có cậu ta mới tĩnh được tới vậy, đôi mắt thật trong sáng, không vẩn đục. Lý gia gia luôn nói, ngài chính là ở thương trường luôn ở thế động, đã quá vẩn đục, ngài muốn cất giữ một thứ thật sáng ở cạnh mình, giúp mình bình tâm lại.

               Tới tuần thứ ba, Thiên Vũ cứ như ngồi trong đống lửa, Lý gia gia vẫn không hề nói tới chuyện Hoằng thúc, khi cậu hỏi tới, đều là đang trong thời gian hồi phục. Ba tuần chỉ quanh quẩn trong phòng, có là người thường cũng phải nóng lòng, huỗng chi tiểu Vũ lại là người trước giờ quen làm việc, sao có thể để mình bị nhốt như vậy. Vì thế, Lý lão gia vừa nói tới chuyện ba ngày tới phải đi xa một chuyến, Thiên Vũ bên ngoài tỏ ra hối tiếc.

“ _Ta nhất định sẽ rất buồn chán. Tiểu Sảnh cùng Linh nhi đều không biêt dùng thủ ngữ._ ”

\- Ha ha. Chỉ ba ngày thôi, ta sẽ lại qua nói chuyện cùng tiểu Vũ.

               Trong lòng tiểu Vũ còn mừng không hết. Đợi cả đêm hôm đó, sáng sớm đã muốn chuồn đi, nhưng dù gì cũng phải đợi tới trưa chiều. Tiểu Sảnh và tiểu Linh đều biết cậu bị câm, nếu cậu đóng cửa chuồn đi, họ sẽ đều tưởng cậu đang ngủ. Và quả thật Thiên Vũ trot lọt mà trốn bọn họ, chạy ra khỏi cửa lớn của biệt viện.

               Ánh mắt không tránh được vui mừng mà cong cong, khuôn miệng cười lên thập phần khả ái, Thiên Vũ chăng ngờ được, trốn khỏi biệt viện là một chuyện nhỏ, cậu vốn chẳng biết đường đi trong phủ vậy làm sao mà tìm được Viên Hoằng. Khẽ tự cốc đầu mình, tiểu Vũ vừa dò đường, vừa nhớ đoạn mình đã đi qua. Coi như dựa vào ông trời, may mắn sẽ gặp, không may sẽ hẹn ngày mai.

               Bước chân nhỏ chạy tới bên trái, lại như không chắc chắn muốn quay đầu, phát hiện có gia nhân thì liền trốn sau mỏm đá. Cứ vậy cũng đi được một đoạn khá xa, lại chẳng gặp được người đâu. Thiên Vũ nhớ cả, nào là đã thấy phòng của một vị phu nhân dung mạo mỹ miều, thấy được phòng bếp và rồi là phòng đốn củi, thư phòng thật lớn – cậu liền nghĩ nó là của lão gia, ngài biết nhiều như vậy, hẳn sẽ đọc nhiều sách, tiểu Vũ không biết chữ, chẳng biết là sách gì, chỉ biết ô a ngạc nhiên. Giờ thì lại lạc đi đâu đó. Cậu khẽ nhón chân mình, dùng tay muốn đẩy nhẹ cửa sổ, dòm chút thôi, xem rằng là phòng ai. Im lặng như vậy, dường như không có người. Nhưng bàn tay nhỏ vừa chạm vào cửa sổ, chợt thấy có vòng tay ôm chặt eo mình. Tiểu Vũ thất kinh, xoay người lại, người kia liền dùng tay còn lại bịt miệng cậu, khẽ suỵt một tiếng rõ dài, thì thầm.

\- Này này, dòm trộm cái gì vậy, phòng này không có gì quý giá đâu.

               Đặt hai tay trước ngực người nọ, cậu liền phản kháng, đánh tới tấp. Người kia thấy thế, bỏ tay bịt miệng cậu mà nắm lấy tay tiểu Vũ đang nháo, nhưng tay còn lại vẫn không rời eo cậu.

\- Nhìn y phục chắc chắn không phải kẻ nghèo, dù ngươi không có ý đồ đi trộm đi, cũng là kẻ lạ. Ngươi tới đây nhòm cửa sổ là có ý gì. Nói ra thì ta tha, không thì đừng hòng trốn.

               Cậu trừng mắt nhìn hắn, con người trước mặt có cái mũi cao, mặt thanh, lông mày đậm, hảo nam tử đi, nhưng vẫn là khiễn tiểu Vũ một phen sợ sệt, khiến gương mặt đẹp mã kia đáng ghét biết mấy. Cậu giằng tay mình, khẽ chỉ vào cổ, rồi lắc hai tay mình, tức giận nhìn người kia nhướn mày, sau đó là vui vẻ mà cười tới sáng lạn. Còn cười cái gì, ta là nói không được, lấy gì giải thích cho ngươi đây. Cho tới khi người kia thả vòng eo nhỏ nhắn kia ra, tay cũng khua khua, tiểu Vũ mắt to nhìn mắt nhỏ, ngạc nhiên vô cùng. Người trên Lạc Dương biết thủ ngữ thật nhiều.

“ _Ngươi không thể nói vậy chúng ta cùng nói chuyện bằng thủ ngữ đi. Đừng tưởng tránh được ta._ ”

               Nếu là bình thường, tiểu Vũ đã chẳng quan tâm mà chạy đi, để mặc tên đẹp mã này. Nhưng y biết thủ ngữ, còn là người nơi này. Nếu nói rõ cho y biết, có thể hay không mau chóng tìm được chỗ ở của Viên Hoằng.

“ _Tại sao ngươi biết thủ ngữ? Ta bị lạc, muốn tìm phòng của người tên Viên Hoằng._ ”

               Người nọ hừ khẽ, rồi như suy tư cái gì đó mà gãi đầu.

\- Ta không có biết, ta cũng đi được một tháng nay, mới về phủ. Vậy người ngươi nói hiện tại làm gì ở phủ?

“ _Hoằng thúc tới đây chữa bệnh._ ”

               Người kia càng thắc mắc dữ hơn, lông mày nhíu lại.

\- Chữa bệnh mà sao lại ở phủ ta. Thôi được rồi, để ta đi hỏi dùm ngươi.

               Người nọ tính dời đi, lại bị tiểu Vũ nắm tay kéo lại, ánh mắt cậu nhìn trời, rồi lại nhìn hắn. Một tay vẫn nắm áo y, tay còn lại nói cho y hiểu.

“ _Trời muộn rồi. Ta phải về. Ngươi đi hỏi, mai ta lại tới, ngươi dẫn ta đi, có được không?_ ”

               Y nhìn vào mắt tiểu Vũ, liền cười lớn mà xoa đầu cậu.

\- Được thôi, nhưng ta vẫn không tin tưởng ngươi. Ngươi tự dưng tới phòng ta nhòm trộm, lại còn nói là đi lạc muốn tìm một kẻ lạ hoắc ta chưa từng nghe qua. Nói xem, để lại tín vật, ta mới cho ngươi đi.

               Tiểu Vũ tròn mắt nhìn y, y càng lộ ý cười. Lục trong ống tay áo, mắt vẫn không dời người nọ, cậu lấy ra một mảnh gỗ nhỏ khắc tên mình. Đây là thứ Viên Hoằng làm cho cậu, tiểu Vũ đều mang bên người. Thực muốn đưa cho tên mặt gian này thứ khác, lại tìm không ra trên người có cái gì. Đưa cho người kia mảnh gỗ, cũng là lúc tiểu Vũ nhanh trí, giật lấy cái quạt trên thắt lưng người nọ, nắm chặt trong lòng. Y nhìn cậu làm vậy, cười còn lớn hơn.

\- Tiểu gia hỏa, muốn trao đổi sao. Đây đây, cầm lấy thứ này, đây là phòng ta, ta nhất định không trốn.

               Y giật miếng ngọc bội dưới vạt áo, cầm lấy bàn tay tiểu Vũ, đặt nó vào tay cậu. Tiểu Vũ nhìn thấy miếng ngọc bội đẹp vậy, có chút ngơ ngác, nhìn y. Nhưng không đợi người nọ, vì nhìn ánh mắt ngây ngô ây mà muốn véo má, cậu nhanh chóng xoay người muốn rời đi, khiến y chẳng kịp trở tay. Y chỉ cầm miễng gỗ, khẽ lẩm bẩm, rồi chụm tay lại, hét lớn.

\- Này! Tiểu gia hỏa! nhớ rõ nha! Tên ta ấy, tên ta là Lý Dịch Phong, Phong của đỉnh núi cao vời vợi. Nghe rõ nha! Mã Thiên Vũ!


	4. chap 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thật ra fic còn chưa biết sẽ đi đâu về đâu.   
> Vì thế Đình Vũ hay Phong Vũ vốn là ngang hàng.  
> Không ai kém ai, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không có chuyện 3P.
> 
> Tạo hình của tiểu Vũ mấy chap này chính là bợn Giả Bảo Ngọc(quần áo trong đó quá đẹp đi:(((((()  
> Feng Feng trong Tru Tiên và Đình Đình thì chưa xuất hiện nhaaaa.  
>  Đọc fic nhớ lôi hình ra ngắm.

               Hôm sau quả thật tiểu Mã tới nơi nọ, đã thấy Dịch Phong đứng đó đợi cậu. Đôi chân bất giác nhanh hơn một chút, cậu không muốn người nọ phải đợi lâu hơn, vì người kia giữ lời đợi cậu mà tâm tình tiểu Vũ rất tốt. Cậu đứng trước mặt y, cười tới ngây ngốc, Dịch Phong nhìn vậy thực không nỡ trêu cậu, mắng cậu đã để hắn đợi thật lâu. Hôm qua chỉ vì vội vàng, chẳng nói rõ sẽ gặp nhau khi nào, lúc y nhớ ra thì cậu đã chạy xa rồi. Dịch Phong khẽ hắng giọng, liền quay người bước đi trước, Thiên Vũ thấy y không nói gì, cũng chẳng hỏi, khẽ theo gót y.

               Người nọ nhỏ hơn y một chút, nhưng thực sự lúc đi cước bộ lại nhanh hơn. Rồi nghĩ y là đang dẫn đường, cậu không dám vượt lên trước, sốt ruột không thôi, bàn tay nhỏ níu tay áo Dịch Phong, khiến y dừng lại, quay mặt nhìn cậu.

\- Có chuyện gì vậy tiểu gia hỏa, ngươi đi không kịp sao, ta thấy là mình đã đi chậm lắm rồi.

               Tiểu Vũ khẽ lắc đầu, bàn tay tạo chút thủ ngữ, nhìn y hy vọng. Dịch Phong khẽ cười trừ, gãi đầu. là y cố tình đi chậm để tiểu Vũ đuổi kịp, xem ra người kia lại muốn đi nhanh hơn. Ấy ấy, y nghĩ thầm, người ta là có tâm, tiểu tử này có thể trưng bộ mặt ngươi thật chậm chạp và phiền phức nhìn y sao! Nghĩ tới vậy, Dịch Phong cười cười, cứ thế xoay người, chạy thật nhanh. Y là cố tình muốn xem, tiểu tử này còn dám hỗn vậy không, nhìn thế nào cũng là kém y hai, ba tuổi, mà đã dám có loại ánh mắt thật đáng ghét. Nhưng Dịch Phong đâu có ngờ, khi y đến nơi, thở hổn hển, kì vọng người nọ chắc chắn đã bị tụt ở phía sau mà đi lạc, thì xoay đầu lại đã thấy tiểu Vũ đứng sờ sờ. Sắc mặt còn không hề đổi khác, phải chi là vì chạy nhanh mà đôi má ứng lên một tầng phấn nộn hồng hào mà thôi.

“ _Ngươi sao lại chạy nhanh vậy a?_ ”

               Y đứng thẳng, thở hắt ra, chỉnh lại quần áo mình.

\- Ta là lo ngươi bị người ngoài phát hiện, nên mới bất chấp đi nhanh vậy. Thấy căn nhà kia không, ta nghe nói có người đang dưỡng bệnh ở đó, không biết có phải người ngươi tìm hay không.

               Dịch viện trước mặt vắng vẻ vô cùng, Thiên vũ nhìn y, cảm kích khẽ cúi đầu, từ trong tay áo mình lấy ra miếng ngọc bội nọ trả lại chủ cũ. Miếng ngọc bội xanh lam, phía dưới từng trống không, giờ đã lại được điểm thêm mảnh dây thắt đỏ thắm. Y nhìn mảnh ngọc trong tay mình, có chút sao động mà nhìn về phía tiểu Vũ.

“ _Ta thấy nó trống rỗng nên cố ý điểm thêm. Tay nghề không tồi đúng không? Để cám ơn ngươi đã giúp ta._ ”

               Thiên Vũ nói tới nó, cúi chào y rồi đi về phía trước. Chẳng bước được mấy bước, đã bị y túm lấy cổ tay. Tiểu Vũ thắc mắc nhìn y, Dịch Phong chỉ biết cười trừ, gãi đầu, trả lời cậu.

\- Hình như ta nhớ nhầm chỗ, là bên kia. Đi theo ta.

               Dịch Phong nói tới đó, tay cũng không rời ra, dắt cậu đi một đoạn, qua hai cái cổng nhỏ, liền thấy một gian phòng. Ánh nắng không còn gắt gao, dịu dàng tỏa lên gương mặt ngiêm nghị của người ngồi trên băng ghế trúc. Viên Hoằng nghỉ ngơi, bóng cây trúc theo cơn gió là là che đi cái chói chang, để lại chỉ còn ấm áp cùng dễ chịu. Viên Hoằng y hẳn đã ngủ quên, vì cho đến khi có bàn tay nhỏ chạm vào tay y, Viên Hoằng mới nhận ra có người tới. Khẽ động mi mắt, liền nhìn thấy người quen.

               Thiên Vũ vẫn như mọi khi, quỳ ngối xuống nền đất nhìn y, để y nhẹ nhàng vuốt đầu cậu. Tiểu tử xinh đẹp này, quả thật có khí chất quý nhân, mặc đồ đẹp liền trở nên mĩ miều tới vậy. Y buột miệng khen cậu, khiến đôi má tiểu Vũ vì vậy mà đỏ lựng. Cậu hỏi y dạo này thế nào, sống có tốt không, bệnh tình thế nào, rồi chuyện ăn uống, chuyện người chăm sóc. Bàn tay nhỏ cứ cử động liên hồi, làm Viên Hoằng một hồi sau muốn hoa mắt, đoán chẳng ra cậu muốn nói gì nữa. Nhưng người nọ vẫn dịu dàng đáp trả từng câu một, cho đến khi cậu thở dài, cười vui vẻ mới thôi.

               Nguyên văn là Viên Hoằng bệnh tình chuyển biến tốt, đã không còn ho khan liên tục. Cuộc sống tốt, gia nhân cũng chiếu cố rất nhiều, Phương quản sự cũng hay đến bầu bạn. Chỉ có điều thuốc này thật mạnh, uống xong tâm tình luôn trở nên dễ chịu mà thiếp đi. Cậu khẽ trêu y, nói Viên thúc rồi sẽ thành con heo mất. Y cười lớn, khẽ cốc đầu cậu, tiểu Vũ tất nhiên chỉ biết nhăn nhó, chẳng thể kêu đau, miệng vẫn vậy mà cười tươi như hoa.

               Cậu cũng kể cho y nghe nhiều thứ, những món ngon được ăn, chỗ ở hiện tại tốt thế nào, quần áo đều tinh xảo ra sao. Nhưng khi kể tới Lý gia gia, thì liền ngưng lại. Thiên Vũ biết rằng có gì đó không ổn, cậu dù ngốc tới đâu, cũng không phải một kẻ ngu ngơ mà nhìn không ra ánh mắt của Lý gia gia. Tuy ngài đối với cậu, luôn là giữ khoảng cách đúng mực, ánh mắt Lý gia gia nhìn cậu lại tràn ngập tình ý, khiến tiểu Vũ chẳng dám nhìn thẳng vào nó. Khẽ cười tươi, cậu bỏ mặc chuyện Lý gia gia không kể, chỉ tiếp tục nói về mặt hồ phẳng lặng, không một gợn vẩn đục hay đóa sen nở đẹp ra sao.

\- Có chuyện gì vậy? Ngươi lúc đi còn hăng hái, giờ này gặp được người cần gặp, ánh mắt lại suy tư.

               Dịch Phong khẽ đẩy vai cậu, hỏi nhỏ. Kẻ bên cạnh từ lúc rời nơi đó thì cứ như người mất hồn, chỉ vô thức nhìn xuống chân mình. Dù sao cũng đã cố ý đợi cậu xong xuôi, đứng tới mỏi chân, vậy mà có người mới thấy y đứng đợi thì chẳng nói chẳng cám ơn lấy một cậu, lẳng lặng suốt quãng đường. Dịch Phong cũng không phải kẻ nhiều chuyện gì, nếu đã mở miệng hỏi, cậu không trả lời, y tuyệt nhiên coi đó không phải chuyện của mình mà lo lắng nữa. Nhưng tới lúc hai người tạm biệt nhau, tiểu Vũ khẽ kéo tà áo y lại, Dịch Phong liền chẳng hiểu vì sao đứng thật lâu, đợi người nọ mở lời. Ánh mắt nhìn y, nhất định là có chuyện muốn nói, vậy mà rồi lại cúi đầu bỏ đi.

               Dịch Phong ngây ngốc nhìn theo hình dáng đơn bạc, từ từ biến mất khỏi tầm mắt, chân y cũng không ý thức mà chạy theo tiểu Vũ.

\- Ta phát hiện cho tới giờ vẫn chưa biết ngươi ở đâu. Chi bằng giờ ngươi dắt ta tới đó.

               Y khẽ nói, rồi lặng lẽ bước theo Thiên Vũ. Cậu không bài xích y, cũng chẳng trả lời, Dịch Phong cư nhiên tự nghĩ đó là đồng ý vậy. Cơn gió khẽ thổi, dải lụa buộc đầu tung bay, tâm trạng người vốn lắng như mây trời, phiêu diêu, lại như có cơn phong lớn, thổi qua thổi lại. Y nhìn người bên cạnh, hàng mi thanh tú, cái miệng thật khả ái. Dịch Phong nghĩ, người này xinh đẹp, ngũ quan đều tinh tế, khí phái lại không quá yểu điệu, khiến y có chút xao động, chắc chắn là lẽ thường tình mà thôi. Phải rồi, y có chút xao động cũng là điều thường tình. Y lặp lại ý nghĩ như vậy.

               Đám gia nhân của y cứ thắc mắc, rõ ràng thiếu gia nhà họ đã nói rằng đợi ở nhà kho phía sau, có người tới thì lập tức khóa cửa, nhốt người nọ lại. Cả buổi chiều họ đợi chả thấy ai, chỉ có thiếu gia sau lúc sau xuất hiện, vẻ mặt phiền não nói với họ, mau về làm việc của mình cả đi. Họ thắc mắc, những cũng thở phào. Không biết ai đã đắc tội với thiếu gia, khiến người có ý muốn trêu đùa, nhốt người lại trong nhà kho hậu viện. Giờ đều đã không làm, người kia quả là phúc lớn.

               Đâu ai biết thiếu gia của họ đều là đã lâm vào tương tư. Ngồi ở bàn học, vậy mà chẳng thể chú tâm tới một chữ, bàn tay không ngừng mân mê mảnh ngọc, mắt chẳng rời mảng dây đỏ kia. Thiếu gia họ Lý không biết mình đang bị gì, chỉ là lòng có chút khó chịu, không nhớ không được. Nhớ tới, lòng liền rối bời. Thân ảnh đơn độc trong đình viện óng ánh nước, nhìn như có người đứng đó, lại khi không. Dịch Phong nhìn theo, nhìn Thiên Vũ cho tới khi cậu đã khuất sau cánh cửa gỗ của gian phòng.

               Thở dài, y vươn người một cái, rồi nhìn thẳng lên trần nhà. Y biết nơi đấy là nơi nào, cũng biết phụ thân của y rất ghét có người lai vãng tới đó. Và quan trọng hơn cả, y biết thân phận của tiểu Vũ ở Lý gia là gì. Lắc đầu, Dịch Phong chỉ muốn hét lớn một tiếng, coi như xả hết chuyện ưu phiền. Y lại ngồi thắng lưng, tự mình cười mỉm.

\- Dù sao cũng chỉ là nhất thời, chỉ là nhất thời. Lý Dịch Phong ta chỉ là ngưỡng mộ cái đẹp, có chút cảm tình với cậu ta.

               Y đứng dậy, cước bộ nhanh dần, đi tới phòng đọc sách. Lý Dịch Phong tất nhiên thích đọc sách, nhưng những kiểu sách y đọc qua hoàn toàn không phải là sách thánh hiền. Lý thiếu gia tiếp thu nhanh, tư chất hơn người, khí khái thư sinh, gương mặt khiến cho nữ nhân khắp nơi nhìn là ngơ ngác ấy, lúc nào cũng trưng vẻ mặt tươi cười. Như Thiên Vũ miêu tả, tiêu sái công tử, nhưng thực đáng ghét. Dịch Phong giống hệt phụ thân của y, mẫu thân y luôn thở dài.

               Dịch Phong không đồng ý, phụ thân y trước giờ là con người toan tính. Y không thể, cũng chẳng muốn được như vậy, cứ phiêu dạt, tự do là tốt nhất. Nếu như Lý gia gia dùng sự nhanh trí trong thương trường, Lý thiếu gia lại dùng nó để trốn tội, trốn học, trốn hôn nhân. Lý gia gia tất nhiên biết hết, lòng có chút bất mãn, nhưng vẫn là hài lòng với đứa con hết mực thông minh này.

\- Làm gì thì làm, ta chỉ có mình con là con trai ta. Ta đã không được học, cực khổ biết bao mới lên được ngày hôm nay. Con học hành cẩn thận, mai sau thi đỗ, làm quan lớn thì may ra gia đình ta mới không bị quan lại chèn ép thường xuyên như bây giờ.

               Lý gia gia cứ nhắc y như vậy, khiến y muốn đã thuộc lòng câu nói. Lý Dịch Phong đều hiểu cả, nhưng nhắc nhiều tới vậy khiến y có phần khó chịu.  Một tháng trước, y cùng bạn học đi chơi ở Giang Nam, canh lúc Lý gia gia không có nhà, liền quay trở về. Bỏ bê chỗ sách đã lâu, thực nhớ nhung. Y cũng giống như những vị công tôn thời bấy giờ, giấu tay, truyền nhau mấy quyển sách cấm, mấy quyển tình luyến. Y còn thích mấy cuốn truyện phưu lưu, những cuốn như Tam quốc, Xuân thu chiến quốc. Tranh quyền đoạt lợi, tất cả do nhân mà ra, không phải tại thiên. Giáo lý khô khốc y đều thuộc làu, thơ ca cũng trơn chu, Dịch Phong vốn từ lâu có thể tự tin đi thi trạng nguyên. Y giả ngây ngốc, là còn muốn rong chơi một hồi.

               Nhưng giờ tâm trạng nào mà đọc sách đây. Lý gia gia sắp về, chỉ hai hôm nay không thấy bóng dáng người nọ là y đã muốn đau đầu. Nếu muốn gặp thì chẳng phải nên nhanh chân hơn sao? Nhưng là lấy lý do gì để gặp người nọ, cái này y nghĩ không ra. Tay cầm vài ba cuốn sách bên ngoài chẳng có rõ tên tuổi, chân y khẽ đạp lên mấy cọng cỏ rêu dưới chân. Y cứ vô ý mà bước, một hồi đã đứng trước biệt viện của người kia. Khẽ chạy nấp mình sau bức tường, nhòm vào bên trong qua cánh cửa vòm, y nhìn thấy tiểu Vũ đang cười thật rạng rỡ, hai chân trắng nhỏ đưa qua khung rào trên thành cây cầu, cứ vậy ngồi hẳn xuống nên đá. Đôi chân nhỏ trắng, bàn chân thì ngâm ngập dưới nước, thi thoảng đá đá vài cái, tia nước long lánh dưới nắng hạ. Cậu chẳng cười thành tiếng, cứ nhoẻn miệng không thôi, Dịch Phong lại như nghe thấy tiếng khúc khích. Y bất giác cười theo, đánh động người kia. Thiên Vũ quay đầu, liền nhìn thấy y. Đôi mắt to đầy ngạc nhiên.

“ _Ngươi thế nào lại tới đây? Ta đã trả hết ân tình a._ ”

               Họ đứng cách nhau không hẳn là xa, những gì tiểu Vũ ra hiệu y đều hiểu hết. Muốn chạy khỏi chỗ nấp, liền bị cậu giơ hay tay chắn trên đầu, ý kêu y đừng có tới.

“ _Nhị vị cô nương sẽ thấy mất._ ”

“ _Vậy làm sao ta có thể nói chuyện với ngươi đây? Tiểu gia hỏa._ ”

 “ _Ta không phải tiểu gia hỏa_. _Men theo tường, tới chỗ có bóng một cây đào to thì trèo tường. Ta sẽ mở cửa sổ cho ngươi._ ”

               Y nhìn cậu nghi ngờ, tiểu Vũ liền phất tay kêu y mau mau làm nhanh. Khẽ rút chân khỏi mặt nước mát mẻ, cậu chẳng màng đem hài, hay phải vén ống quần xuống, một mạch chạy vào trong phòng. Tiểu Sảnh ở trong phòng khách, còn đang ngồi than trời nóng, thấy cậu cứ vậy chạy nhảy, muốn chỉnh lại, nhưng rồi cũng mặc kệ. Nàng không quản cậu nổi, người này lúc thì cứ lặng lẽ, khi thì như tiểu hài tử ngốc vậy. Ngoan ngoan nghe lời lúc có lão gia là được.

               Khẽ đóng cửa phòng mình, cậu tiến tới cửa sổ, mở lớn, liền thấy Dịch Phong đã trèo gần xong. Nhảy xuống một cái rồi khẽ phủi áo, y tươi cười tiến tới.

\- Tiểu…

               Tiểu Vũ đưa tay ngang miệng, rồi dùng thủ ngữ nói y cũng nên dùng thủ ngữ để nói chuyện.

“ _Sảnh nhi đang ở ngoài, chúng ta nhất định không được gây tiếng động lớn._ ”

               Y cười nhẹ, gật đầu đồng ý, rồi chỉ với một bước, liền nhảy bật người vào bên trong. Chuyện trèo tường, leo cửa sổ này, Dịch Phong quả không còn xa lạ. Cậu nhìn y cười tự đắc, chỉ liếc mặt nhìn y một cái, rồi tiến tới đóng bớt mấy cánh cửa kia. Gian phòng ngủ nhiều cửa sổ như vậy, trừ hai bên giáp cái hồ, còn một cửa nữa mở ra sẽ thấy sân nhỏ, có cây đào lớn. Lần trước trốn ra ngoài cũng là dùng đường này. Tiểu Vũ chân có hơi ngắn, không thể leo tường, liền nảy ý trèo lên cây đào mà nhảy, tuy có chút nguy hiểm, nhưng lại hiệu quả. May mắn có một cành cây to vươn ra ngoài.

               Nhìn đôi chân trần của cậu, Dịch Phong nhịn không được, muốn cười lớn một trận, gương mặt nhịn lại thâp phần khó coi. Tiểu Vũ tức giận, chạy tới giường ngồi phịch xuống tấm nệm gấm. Y cũng tới gần, ngồi ngay cạnh cậu.

“ _Tiểu gia hỏa khẩn trương tới không thèm mang hài, là muốn gặp ta tới vậy sao?_ ”

               Cậu quay sang lườm y, tiện tay nhéo y một cái.

“ _Ta sợ ngươi bị bắt gặp, hay không leo được nên mới vội vàng._ ”

“ _Thật coi thường ta mà. Ta leo tốt lắm, tiểu tử ngươi yên tâm. Mấy nàng có phát hiện ra thì đã sao.”_

               Cậu muốn cãi lại, lại không tìm ra lý do. Quả là thực sự không biết bản thân vì gì lại cứ sợ hãi, chẳng dám nói muốn đi tìm Viên Hoằng, lại còn không dám để họ biết mình có gặp người ngoài. Trước giờ họ chưa từng ra điều kiện, hay cấm đoán, chỉ là nói trước vì họ sợ cậu lạc. Chỉ có mình Thiên Vũ, vẫn là cứ giấu giấu diếm diếm như tên trộm. Tiểu Vũ xấu hổ, gãi đầu, rồi quay sang Dịch Phong.

“ _Cái này là ta có lỗi rồi. Để ta bảo với nàng pha cho ngươi ấm trà._ ”

               Dịch Phong kéo tay cậu lại. Tiểu gia hỏa này, khả ái, nhưng lại ngốc quá thể, vì một câu nói mà lung lay vậy. Tiểu Vũ nhìn y thắc mắc, y thở dài, tìm cớ tránh vậy. Chẳng lẽ lại nói thẳng, cậu là của Lý lão gia, thiếu gia đây mà bị phát hiện dòm ngó bậy sẽ sinh chuyện.

“ _Vẫn là giữ bí mật thì hơn. Ta chính là gia nhân cấp cao, nếu bắt gặp không làm việc mà trốn ra đây chơi với ngươi, sẽ bị phạt nặng._ ”

               Tiểu Vũ thấy ba từ “Gia nhân cấp cao” thì liền tròn mắt nhíu mày.

“ _Gia nhân cấp cao là gì? Có phải như Phương quản sự hay không? Nếu ngươi bận rộn thì tới đây làm gì?_ ”

“ _Hơn hắn ta. Ta cao hơn, đương nhiên bận rộn vô cùng. Nhưng ta vì hảo bằng hữu là ngươi mà trốn việc, thấy ngươi không quen ai lại còn cô quạnh, ta nhất định phải tới hảo hảo chiếu cố ngươi._ ”

               Y càng khoa trương, tiểu Vũ càng có điểm muốn ngơ ra, họ gặp nhau mới có hai lần, chưa gì đã là hảo bằng hữu. Nhưng ngẫm lại Lý gia gia cũng mới gặp mà đã nói họ là bằng hữu, cậu liền an tâm vài phần. Dường như người Lạc Dương rất dễ kết bạn.

“ _Ta không có cô đơn. Ở đây rất tốt. Ta trước kia một mình cũng đã quen._ ”

               Dịch Phong nhìn tiểu Vũ, thấy được cậu quả là không có ý đuổi y đi, nhưng lời nói lại thật tuyệt tình. Y suy nghĩ một hồi, cũng không biết nên nói gì tiếp theo, người đối diện yên lặng nhìn y, đợi y nói gì đó. Thế là u chỉ biết hỏi, hỏi rằng cậu ở đâu, tới đây được mấy ngày, đã ăn gì chưa, bao nhiêu tuổi – cậu trả lời, y liền tròn mắt không tin rằng hai người gần bằng tuổi nhau, tât nhiên y sẽ không khai tuổi mình ra. Hai người họ cứ vậy mà tiến tới, người hỏi người trả lời. Dần dần, dường như đã quen, tiểu Vũ liền cái gì cũng có thể nói, như thể họ là bạn thân vậy.

“ _Ngươi không biết chứ quê ta giờ này rất nắng, muốn cháy đầu. May ra ta luôn bịt mặt kĩ càng, nếu không còn không biết tóc sẽ cháy xém thành loại gì._ ”

“ _Tiểu Sảnh thì không nói, nàng ấy rất sợ phiền hà. Tiểu Linh thì biết đủ thứ, từ tóc, tới da mặt làm sao cho đẹp, đặc biệt nói rất nhiều._ ”

               Còn không nhiều bằng ngươi, Dịch Phong cười thầm. Tiểu gia hỏa này xem ra thật sự rất cô đơn, gặp được người hiểu cậu nói gì, liền liếng thoắng không thôi, gương mặt còn rất biểu cảm theo từng lời nói, thập phần khả ái. Dịch phong đã hiểu tại sao cha lại giữ người này ở đây, xem tay cậu ta múa tới lui cũng khiến trong lòng vui vẻ tới vậy. May mắn là cậu bị câm, nếu không cái miệng nhỏ kia sẽ ồn ào không biết bao giờ dứt. Dịch Phong chợt giật mình, như tỉnh khỏi mộng, y nhìn cậu vẫn đang kể chuyện Hoằng thúc, liền lấy tay nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ, tay còn lại ra hiệu, hỏi một câu thật đơn giản.

“ _Tại sao lại bị câm?_ ”

               Cậu ngơ ngác nhìn y, rồi cười thật hiền từ. Dường như đây chẳng phải lần đầu tiên cậu trả lời, tiểu Vũ chỉ làm vài động tác ngắn gọn.

“ _Hồi bé lúc ăn vì khóc nhiễu, mẫu thân tức giận bắt nuốt cháo nóng. Ta tỉnh dậy đã thấy không phát ra tiếng nữa._ ”

               Dịch Phong ngẩn người nhìn tiểu Vũ, cậu vẫn chỉ cười mà nhìn lại y. Thấy Lý thiếu gia cứ ngồi nhìn cậu như vậy, có chút không quen, cậu khẽ rút tay khỏi lòng bàn tay y, huơ huơ trước mặt người nọ. Y nắm bàn tay đó gạt xuống, y chẳng phải mất hồn gì cả, chỉ là có hơi ngạc nhiên mà thôi.

“ _Có hận không?_ ”

               Cậu chỉ lắc đầu, nhìn y như thể nó là hiển nhiên, y hỏi thật thừa thãi rồi.


	5. chap 5

Mấy thím nào không biết thì ghé [đây](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5999644) đọc quà va lung tung mị tặng nhé.

Tiện thể có chế nào muốn cái quà Va lung tung đó nó ra thêm cái kết viên mãn (hoặc không viên mãn) không?

Mị thì vẫn thấy nên để Trạch gia gia và ĐÌnh cưa cưa có cơ hội giãi bày đi.

......................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               Phong linh khẽ động, những giọt mua rơi xuống mặt nước nghe lộp độp. Đất trời mới đây còn sáng lạn, giờ bỗng có điểm mù mịt. Ma Thiên Vũ lười biếng nằm dài trên tường kỉ, khẽ ngoài người vươn tay ra cửa sổ hứng mấy giọt mưa. Thu tới rồi, hoa cũng không còn nở rộ, vạn vật đều đổi màu. Ngáp dài một cái, cậu lay động ngón tay thầm nghĩ, trời mưa như vậy Lý gia gia sẽ không đến, cả tên đáng ghét kia.

               Sau khi Lý gia gia trở về, cậu đã nghĩ sẽ chẳng bao giờ y dám tơi chỗ cậu chơi, cậu đã tính tới nước cũng lắm trốn qua chỗ hắn chơi là được rồi. Nhưng ai ngờ chỉ hai hôm sau đó y liền suất hiện ở cửa sổ phòng cậu, còn mang tới rất nhiều giấy, mấy cây bút và ngiêng mực.

“Nào, ta dậy ngươi viết.”

               Lý Dịch Phong cứ thế trở thành nguồn vui duy nhất của Mã Thiên Vũ. Cậu không thể ra ngoài, cũng chẳng biết nói chuyện với ai. Lý gia gia tuy có thể hiểu cậu nói, nhưng trước mặt tiền bối như vậy, Thiên Vũ chính là không dám nói xằng bậy, cậu vẫn muốn làm một hài tử ngoan ngoãn trước mặt người. Dù sao họ cũng là phận ăn nhờ ở đậu tại Lý gia, không thể thất lễ.

               Đang nghĩ mông lung một hồi, không chú ý, liền bị một bàn tay khác nắm lấy cổ tay trắng ngần. Mã Thiên Vũ thất kinh, rụt tay lại, khẽ xoay người, liền nhìn thấy nụ cười người nọ. Cậu dùng bàn tay hẵng còn mát lạnh, ướt mưa, đánh y mấy cái. Gọi là đánh, nhưng thực ra lại chẳng có lực. Y cũng chỉ biết cười, để im như vậy, chẳng bắt lấy bàn tay nọ nữa. Đợi cậu đánh xong, Dịch Phong mò trong ống tay áo mình, lấy ra đồ chơi móc xích rồi đặt lên đùi Thiên Vũ, lấy hai tay cầm bàn tay lành lạnh, khẽ hà hơi ấm. Thiên Vũ cười khúc khích, cầm món đồ chơi lên ngắm nghía. Trước giờ sống nơi cùng cốc, gai cảnh lại nghèo, quần áo còn khó khăn, nói chi tới đồ chơi. Mỗi lần Dịch Phong mang gì tới, cậu đều vui vẻ nhận lấy như vậy.

“Thứ này chơi như nào?”

               Cậu hỏi y, y xoa xoa vài cái, đợi tay cậu ấm lên, mới tiếc nuối mà thả nó ra.

“Để ta chỉ ngươi. Trò này đảm bảo không giống đám đồ chơi trước ta đưa. Ngươi sẽ lâu chán nó hơn một chút.”

               Cậu lè lưỡi, trêu y, nhưng lại ngồi im nhìn y chỉ cách chơi. Y có ngón tay rất dài, bàn tay cơ bản to hơn tay cậu, thanh mảnh. Dịch Phong nói rằng vì y biết chữ, đọc sách nhiều tay tự khắc đẹp thôi. Thiên Vũ không chấp nhặt y, vì dù sao tay cậu trước giờ đã bé rồi, những ngón tay ngắn ngủn, trước kia đầy trai sạn. Ở đây lâu ngày, bị hai vị cô nương chỉnh đốn, tối phải dành thời gian ngâm với nước ấm, ngón tay giờ đã tròn xoe, mềm mại. Cậu khẽ dựa vào đằng sau, tâm trí đều để vào trò chơi, chẳng biết rằng nơi mình dựa vào mềm mại tới vậy, không phải chiếc gối dựa, mà là dựa hẳn vào lòng Dịch Phong. Y cũng để im như vậy, chẳng hó hé, thi thoảng thấy cậu khúc mắc liền chỉ cách chơi, còn khẽ ngửi mùi hương thoang thoảng trên người cậu.

Cứ vậy một hồi, Thiên vũ chẳng giải ra nổi, thất vọng mà ngồi dậy, ném nó lên giường, từ trong tủ gỗ khảm trai, lấy ra đống giấy mực cùng quyển sách nhỏ. Dịch Phong cười trừ, liền đứng dậy giúp cậu lấy đồ. Lúc đó tiểu Vũ mới để ý hai vai y vốn đã ướt nước, tóc cũng có phần ẩm, lòng không khỏi trách cứ.

“Ngươi là dầm mưa tới đây? Tại sao lại tự làm khổ mình.”

               Nói đoạn liền lấy cái khăn, khẽ ném cho y. Y nghe cậu nhắc, giờ mới để ý tới tình cảnh của mình, cười khổ một phen. Tiểu tổ tông ơi, nếu Dịch Phong này không tranh thủ tới đây, không biết khi nào ta mới có thể canh được lúc cha ta vắng mặt mà gặp ngươi. Còn chưa kể, ngươi chán chết không phải sẽ lải nhải không ngừng sao.

“Ta không sao. Nam nhân há lại sợ trời mưa.”

               Trời có chút lạnh, tiểu Vũ khẽ rùng mình, tự tiến tới rương quần áo tìm ra cái áo khoác gấm đỏ, viền lông khẽ khoác lên người. Bộ y phục khiến cậu nhìn chỉ như một hài tử vào dịp tết, từ đầu đến chân đều ửng đỏ một màu, rất khả ái. Dịch Phong nhìn thấy, thực muốn trêu cậu ta, nhưng lại nghĩ người nọ nhìn vậy sức lực lại có khi còn khỏe hơn hắn, đâm ra ái ngại.

               Viết được vài chữ, liền thấy cậu ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, tay viết chữ cũng run. Y tất nhiên chũ ý, khẽ đập vai cậu.

“Ngươi thế nào mấy lần ta qua đều uể oải buồn ngủ như vậy? chẳng lẽ chơi với ta chán thế sao?”

               Cậu khẽ lắc đầu, ngồi đối diện với y mà trả lời.

“Một tháng nay từ hồi uống thuốc tới giờ. Người đều có phần mệt mỏi, lại còn hay buồn ngủ.”

               Dịch Phong liền thắc mắc, tiểu Vũ khỏe mạnh như vậy, cớ sao lại phải dùng thuốc, chỉ nhận lại của cậu một cái lắc đầu. Kì thực Thiên Vũ còn cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao mình phải dùng thuốc, chỉ biết là thuốc do Lý gia gia đưa tới, căn dặn cậu không được bỏ bữa nào. Sáng nào cũng uống, không đắng không ngọt, vị có chút khó uống, nhưng dù sao là ý của lão gia, cậu nào dám cãi. Thắc mắc vậy cũng chẳng phải cách hay, y nghĩ có khi đó chỉ là thuốc bỏ, xua xua tay.

“Ta nghĩ, là ở trong phủ lâu quá, có khi vì thế ta mới từ buồn chán sinh ra nhược thể nha.”

               Tiểu Vũ cười cười, trấn an kẻ lông mày đã muốn nhăn nhó thành ông lão rồi. Y nhìn cậu vui vẻ, cũng cười theo. Cậu ở đây cũng mấy tháng, lại chỉ trì độn ngồi một chỗ, có điểm bất tiện. Chi bằng nhân đây sắp có hội đèn lồng, thôi thì giúp cậu giải khuây, cũng là giúp y bớt phải đối diện với con người cứ ngáp qua ngáp lại này.

               Nói là làm ngay, bước về phòng là y tính kế liền. Quả thật nếu dắt cậu trốn khỏi khu khuôn viên là điều không khó, bọn họ dạo xung quanh, rất mau sẽ lại về tới phòng cậu trước bữa. Chuyện đi chơi hội lồng đèn không phải chỉ là dạo chơi một chút như vậy, thành Lạc Dương rộng lớn, chơi hết rồi về cũng phải hai ba canh giờ. Lễ lồng đèn đều tổ chức buổi tối mới là lúc mỹ lệ nhất, có dịp đưa tiểu gia hỏa đi chơi, y thập phần muốn gây ấn tượng tốt với tiểu Vũ. Lý Dịch Phong nghĩ tới nghĩ lui mấy ngày, lúc ở trước mặt tiểu Vũ cũng suy nghĩ, thiếu điều khiến cậu cũng muốn trầm tư theo y.

“Hay thôi chúng ta không cần đi. Gia sư à, ngài dạy học mà nhăn nhó tới vậy, hỏi sĩ tử như ta làm sao học cho vô.”

               Câu nói của tiểu Vũ chẳng những không khiến y nản chí.  Chiều hôm sau, như thường lệ, Lý gia gia ghé khuôn viên, mang cho Thiên Vũ hộp mứt quả, chua chua ngọt ngọt, rồi rời đi. Cậu khẽ chạy vào phòng, đóng cửa cài then. Nắm lấy hòn đá cất ở dưới chân giường mà ném một cái, tự thán lực tay mình sao lại có thể giảm sút tới vậy. Người bên ngoài bờ tường nhận được tín hiệu liền trèo vô, mặt mày lúc nào cũng cười đùa.

“Nè mau mau, ra ngoài với ta.”

               Tiểu vũ bất ngờ, muốn nói với y, còn hai tỷ tỷ, miệng lại không thể nói, một bên tay lại bị y nắm mà kéo đi, chỉ còn cách dùng tay còn lại đập đập vào tay y. Dịch Phong mãi sau mới để y, liền quay lại nhìn cậu, than thở.

“Tiểu gia hỏa, còn đợi gì nữa, ngươi chẳng phải háo hức ra ngoài muốn chết đi sống lại đó sao.”

“Ta đâu có nói chết đi sống lại. Ngươi đưa ta đi, ngộ nhỡ hai tỷ tỷ bị của trách thì sao?”

               Y xoa trán.

“Sảnh tỷ của ngươi đã bị ta phá quấy tạm thời chẳng về đâu. Ngươi không thấy tỷ ta không suất hiện cả ngày hôm nay sao? Linh nhi thì khỏi lo. Có ta, tiểu nha đầu đó dám làm gì?”

               Cậu lại nói, chẳng phải ngươi không muốn họ phát hiện sao, giờ nói có thể đi được, khiến y đau đầu. Tiểu gia hỏa, ngươi cũng không nên cứ coi thường ta như vậy, Linh nhi nhát gan, nó còn dám mách với Sảnh tỷ sao. Y cứ vậy giải thích một hồi, sau đó hứa sẽ đưa cậu về trước giờ dậu, Thiên Vũ mới cùng y trèo tường mà đi. Tiểu Vũ cứ thoi thóp, nhìn trái nhìn phải, Dịch Phong dường như chẳng mảy may chú ý tới điều này. Cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao, gia nhân trong nhà đi đâu cả, chẳng ai cản đường, cũng chẳng ai đứng canh ở cửa sau.

               Phố xá Lạc Dương bình thường tấp nập, nay lung linh dưới ánh đèn lồng, khắp nơi người người cười nói, con phố lại như được nhuộm đủ thứ màu sắc. Tiểu Vũ lần đầu nhìn thấy thì choáng ngợp, lại có chút sợ hãi. Cậu trước giờ không thích tiếp xúc với nhiều người, đối với tiểu Vũ mà nói, cnagr nhiều người thì càng khó lẩn tránh. Bàn tay nhỏ cứ vô thức nắm chặt tay người bên cạnh, tay còn lại cũng kéo vạt tay áo y, khiến Dịch Phong có muốn cũng chẳng thể đi nhanh.

               Nhưng trái lại, lý thiếu gia xem ra phi thường vui vẻ, rốt cục kế hoạch gây ấn tượng của y cũng thành công mỹ mãn. Nhìn sang người bên cạnh đang nhìn mấy túi gấm xanh đỏ, rồi thi thoảng lại liếc qua đám đồ chơi của con nít được bầy bán, mắt to rạng rỡ, ánh cười đáng yêu, lại có chút rụt rè khẽ nép vào người y, Dịch Phong dùng tay còn lại không bị cậu nắm, khẽ đụng tên bàn tay nắm vạt áo của tiểu Vũ.

\- Ngươi có thích không, ta mua nó cho ngươi.

               Cậu nhìn y, ánh mắt lại có chút ngại ngùng, khẽ lắc đầu.

\- Tiểu tử, ngươi ngại cái gì chứ, chẳng phải chúng ta là bằng hữu tốt sao? Coi như ta mua tặng bằng hữu đi.

“Chúng ta xấp xỉ nhau, ta còn có phần lớn hơn ngươi. Ngươi không nên gọi ta là tiểu tử.”

\- Phải phải, thì là đại tử. Được chưa. Nào, lấy cái nào, mau chọn, chúng ta tiếp tục đi, cho ngươi nếm thử kẹo hồ lô.

               Y tuy miệng nói cậu chính là bằng hữu, nhưng tất nhiên trong lòng y chẳng bao giờ xem cậu là bằng hữu cả. Lý Dịch Phong trước giờ, chưa từng coi ai là hảo bằng hữu, đến bây giờ cũng không. Đi theo phụ thân, y gặp được kha khá người, y đã chứng kiến rất nhiều “hảo bằng hữu” của Lý lão gia trở mặt tới mức bản thân có chút bài xích cái thứ tình cảm ấy. Y chiều cậu, lấy lòng cậu, vì Thiên Vũ của y, rất đẹp. Cười lên đẹp, giận hờn đẹp, khi khóc cũng đẹp. Y nghĩ, Lý lão gia cũng biết cách thu thập đồ chơi, kiếm được một tiểu hồ ly đẹp như thế, há chẳng phải nên chia sẻ cho y sao? Nên y chiều cậu hết mực. Và y ép mình, nghĩ cậu chẳng qua chỉ là một tiểu hồ ly.

               Chỉ có điều, y chẳng biết tiểu hồ ly này đầu chỉ khiến y ăn không ngon, ngủ không yên, mà còn khiến người khác chú ý. Tới lúc y nhìn ra ánh mắt của mấy cô nương có phần phong tình nhìn theo hai người, bàn tay y cũng vô thức nắm chặt hơn một chút.

Thiên Vũ thấy y có chút căng thẳng, không khỏi tò mò, rồi lại ngay lập tức quên đi, mắt chỉ chăm chăm nhìn vào đoàn múa lân trước mặt. Cậu không phải chưa từng nhìn thấy múa lân, nhưng màu sắc xinh đẹp, đầu lên trang trí đủ kiểu kim quan như vậy là lần đầu cậu nhìn thấy. Nơi giàu sang quả có cách chơi của người giàu sang. Cậu cười liên hồi, háo hức tới mức thẹn chẳng thế xem gần hơn, cứ kéo lấy tay áo y. Y nhìn con người ta cứ nhìn mình mà rạng rỡ, không nỡ từ chối, đành bị cậu kéo tới gần rạp múa lân.

 Người chen chân người, chẳng ai nhường ai, Thiên vũ cũng quên hẳn cả ngại ngùng, hăng hái chạy theo tới cùng. Thì ra thế giới bên ngoài lại xinh đẹp tới vậy, thành Lạc Dương lại có nhiều thứ hay tới vậy. Cậu cảm thán, nếu không vì y hôm nay dắt cậu đi, cậu đã chẳng bao giờ nhìn thấy Lạc Dương như thế nào. Còn đang muốn cám ơn người ta, lúc quay lại, liền chẳng thấy người nọ đâu, bàn tay mình trước nắm tay y, từ bao giờ đã chỉ còn là hư không. Thiên Vũ hoảng hốt, lội ngược dòng người chạy về hướng ngược lại, nhưng có chen tới mấy cũng bị đẩy lên.

Lúc đó, dường như tiểu Vũ có nghe thấy, tiếng y gọi mình tới thất thanh. Thiên Vũ, Mã Thiên Vũ, cậu ở đâu. Cậu muốn hét lên, ta ở đây, ở đây này, nhưng những gì phát ra chỉ là tiếng thở hắt. Tiểu Vũ cố gắng vừa đi lội ngược dòng người, vừa giơ hai tay thật cao, muốn người nọ nhìn thấy. Đến khi cả hai tay đều muốn mỏi nhừ, ánh mắt vì sợ hãi mà ầng ậc nước, chỉ chực chảy ra, cậu bỗng thấy vạt áo xanh lam của y khuất sau rặng cây, đi vào con ngõ nọ. Vui mừng khôn tả, cậu liền chạy theo vạt áo kia.

Nhưng chỉ được vài bước, liền có bàn tay nọ tiến tới bắt cậu lại. Tới khi cậu hiểu chuyện, đã thấy trước mặt mình có bốn gã đàn ông to lớn, ánh mắt dữ tợn, quần áo bố y. Còn cậu bị một tên khác chế ngự, một tay bịt miệng, một tay siết chặt người tiểu Vũ. Cậu đau, nhưng lại chẳng thể kêu lên.

\- Đại ca, chính ta thấy tên nhóc này cùng thiếu gia nhà Lý lão bản đi ra từ cửa sau của Lý gia.

               Người được gọi là đại ca, thực ra lại là kẻ trông có vẻ ít hung dữ nhất, gã có ánh mắt sắc như ánh kim, cái miệng hô, đôi môi rất mỏng. Gã đánh giá cậu, nhìn một lượt, rồi ánh mắt nhìn lên miếng ngọc bội mà Thiên Vũ mang bên mình. Cầm miếng ngọc trong tay, gã nhìn nó cho kĩ, rồi cười khẩy.

\- Xem ra chúng ta bắt đúng người rồi. Miếng ngọc bội này Phong tiểu tử kia hay mang bên người. Hắn trước giờ luôn khó gần, lại có thể đem ngọc bội trên người đưa cho y, hẳn có quan hệ thân thiết với Lý gia. Y phục của y cũng là loại thượng hạn, có khi lại là bà con xa. Tiểu tử, xem ra ngươi hôm nay gặp hạn rồi. Mau lên, dùng dây trói y lại, để ta xem lý gia trả bao nhiêu để mang y về.

               Nghe tới vậy, cậu muốn cật lực hét to, ngươi nhầm rồi, ta chỉ là người ở, được lão gia nhặt về, ngài sẽ không vì ta mà trả khoản tiền nào. Hai chân đá mạnh, cố gắng vùng ra, miệng dù không bịt cũng chẳng thể kêu thành tiếng, nước mắt cứ vì uất ức mà chảy ra không ngừng. Phải chi, tiểu Vũ biết nói, chuyện này đã không xảy ra rồi.

               Nhưng Mã Thiên Vũ đâu phải kẻ yếu hèn, không ai cứu, nhất định phải tự cứu mình.

                Mở rộng miệng, cắn thật mạnh vào bàn tay người kia, gã to con nọ rống lên một tiếng rồi thả tay ra, cả người cậu rớt xuống mặt đất. Đám người xung quanh còn ngơ ngác, bắt được cơ hội đó, Thiên Vũ chống tay đứng lên, nhanh chân muốn bỏ chạy, mặc kệ y phục đã phiếm bụi, bàn tay ma sát xuống nền đất mà đỏ rát. Nhưng mấy nay sức lực cậu đều chẳng hiểu sao mà dần dần biến mất, chỉ mới bật dậy chạy được một đoạn, đã thấy chóng mặt, trước mắt một màu lờ mờ. Cố gắng tới đâu cũng vô dụng, lũ người đó nhanh tay đã kéo được vạt áo, khiến cậu ngã nhào.

               Vậy là xong rồi, cậu khẽ nghĩ. Nếu như không thể trốn, đành chỉ biết cúi người chịu trận. Bọn hắn sẽ nhanh chóng biết được, ở Lý gia cậu thực chất chỉ là người dưng nước lã, rồi liệu sẽ đánh cậu tới chết, hay sẽ làm gì cậu đây. Cũng chẳng nghĩ nhiều nữa, tên to lớn mới bị cậu cắn, đã nhanh chóng chạy tới, chân giơ lên cao. Như một thói quen, Thiên Vũ cuộn tròn người lại, nhắm chặt mắt. Tới thì tới đi.

               Cậu chờ mãi, chẳng hề thấy đau đớn, chỉ nghe thấy có tiếng hét thê lương.

               Tới khi mịt mờ mở mắt, liền cảm nhận được bàn tay ôn nhu, to lớn và ấm áp, đỡ mình đứng dậy.

               Mà vị nam tử trước mặt, ánh mắt ôn nhu, gương mặt trầm ổn, khẽ nở nụ cười nhìn cậu. Con ngõ nhỏ tối ánh nến đèn lồng, nhưng giàu ánh trăng trên trời, tiểu Vũ ngơ ngác nhìn người trước mặt.

\- Có sao không?

               Hắn hỏi, thanh âm thật trầm. Tiểu Vũ chỉ lắc đầu, nhìn sang phía mấy tên kia, bọn họ đều chưng vẻ mặt kinh hãi, tên lực lưỡng ngã dưới đất, chân hắn đỏ một đường. Bọn họ biết rằng đã gặp kẻ không thể đánh lại, nhưng cũng không vì thế mà bỏ cuộc. Tên cầm đầu đứng đằng sau hét lớn, ba tên còn lại lập tức xông lên, trên tay họ cũng đã rút sẵn vũ khí. Vì thiếu hiệp trẻ tuổi, tay che cho tiểu Vũ đằng sau mình, một tay cũng chỉ thủ thế mà không rút kiếm, hoàn toàn không có ý tấn công. Nhưng khi một tên đầu xỏ cầm chủy thủ, hướng vj thiếu hiệp mà xông tới, tiểu Vũ dù biết trước, lại không thể nói cho người kia biết, bất đắc dĩ đẩy y lên một chút, không chú ý cánh tay liền bị thương. Hắn phát hiện ra thì liền rút kiếm, ánh xanh phản chiếu ánh trăng sáng soi rõ ánh mắt chưa đầy hàn khí. Đường kiếm gọn gnagf, có phần tiêu sái, vạt áo hắn cứ vậy mà bay lên hạ xuống.

               Hắn không giết người, nhất là trước mặt cậu, hắn chỉ cắt gân tay họ, làm cho lũ người kia tay ai cũng không còn có thể hoạt động được nữa. Máu trải nền đất, nhưng lưỡi kiếm lại không phiếm sắc đỏ, hoàn toàn sạch sẽ. Vị thiếu hiệp nọ tra kiếm vào vỏ, tay vội vã tìm trong vạt áo mình một lọ thuốc cùng khăn tay trắng tinh, ném về phía sau.

\- Dùng cái này sẽ mau khỏi.

Rồi hắn cứ đứng như vậy, đợi Thiên Vũ lên tiếng. Đáp lại chỉ là sự im lặng. Hắn còn tưởng cậu đã bỏ đi rồi, mới thở dài một hơi, lặng lẽ cúi đầu. Bỗng dưng bàn tay lại cảm nhận được hơi ấm, hắn ngỡ ngàng nhìn sang, liền thấy người nọ nhìn y đầy cảm kích. Thiên Vũ cúi đầu, khiến hắn lúng túng, cũng cúi theo. Ánh mắt hắn bất giác nhìn sang khăn tay của mình, được buộc khẽ trên vết thương, không cầm được lòng, cười thật ngây ngô. Tiểu Vũ thấy vị đại hiệp mới đây còn thanh thanh tới vậy, giờ cười như tiểu hài tử, tâm có chút lo lắng những cũng không khỏi bật cười.

Nhưng khi hắn muốn nói gì đó, bên ngoài lại phát ra một tiếng gọi lớn.

\- Thiên Vũ! Ngươi ở đâu rồi! Mau lên, tìm không ra ta cho đám các ngươi ăn cám lợn thay cơm. Tiểu tử này, muốn chết sao.

               Thiên Vũ nghe thấy tiếng nói gần tới vậy, không khỏi vui mừng, bước chân tới phía trước. Nhưng khi cậu nhớ ra mà quay đầu lại, đã thấy vị đại hiệp kia biến mất từ khi nào. Cậu cũng chỉ đứng đó một hồi, như suy nghĩ điều gì, rồi nhanh chóng chạy tới chỗ Dịch Phong.

               Hẳn là cậu chẳng ngờ được, vạt áo thanh lam kia mà cậu đi theo, chính là vạt áo của vị thiếu hiệp kia.


	6. chap 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ấy....ấy...ăn chay chán quá. Hay chúng ta ăn xôi thịt đi....

               Con người sinh tương tư, đều là sinh khổ. Chẳng ai tương tư hình bóng, nghĩ tới người, nhung nhớ người, vì người mà suy tính lại có thể vui vẻ được. Tương tư là vì chẳng thể gặp người mình thương đó sao?

               Ánh mắt, như buồn lại như vui. Lông mày, như chau lại như không. Miệng tưởng cười đùa, hóa ra chỉ hờ hững.

               Tiểu Vũ mang tâm sự chẳng giấu diếm, khiễn Lý gia gia cũng sầu não theo. Tiểu tử vui vẻ, hoạt bát, giờ ngồi uống trà thưởng cơm, thi thoảng cười cười, khi lại cứ thơ thẩn phương nào. Đỉnh điểm chính là vào chiều hôm nọ, ngài được tặng đôi vòng tay bằng vàng ròng Ba Tư, chạm khắc quả là tinh xảo, muốn mang tới, đeo lên đôi tay nhỏ, yếu nhược của tiểu Vũ. Nhưng chỉ mới đeo vô, khi cậu khẽ hạ ống tay áo xuống, bỗng từ đâu rớt ra chiếc khăn tay trắng sạch sẽ. Nếu như nó chỉ rơi xuống như vậy, ngài sẽ chẳng bận tâm. Khăn tay vừa rơi, chủ nhân của nó đã vội vã nhặt nó lên, xem xét thật kĩ, rồi giấu nó vào trong ngực mình. Điều kì lạ hơn là, chiếc khăn tay đó vốn chẳng phải đồ mà ngài mang tới cho cậu, vậy mà nó lại có thể xuất hiện ở đây, thậm chí thái độ khẩn trương đó, chắc hẳn đây là một vật khiến cậu trân quý.

               Tâm mi khẽ động, Lý lão gia chỉ kịp ho nhẹ, rồi cười cười, hưỡng Thiên Vũ mới chỉ định thần.

\- Tiểu Vũ, cái đó, có thể cho ta xem qua được không.

               Ngài cứ nghĩ, cư nhiên cậu sẽ lập tức đưa ra thôi, nhưng chẳng ngờ được người ngồi trước mặt mình lại có điểm chần chừ. Lý gia gia vẫn nhất quyết đưa tay ra, dỗ dành.

\- Chỉ là xem một chút thôi, xem xong ta lập tức sẽ trả lại.

“Đây chỉ là khăn tay bình thường.”

\- Nếu như bình thường thì hẳn tiểu Vũ đã không trân trọng nó như vậy nhỉ.

               Cậu có chút lúng túng nhìn ngài, tới một lúc lâu sau mới lấy cái khăn tay ở trong ngực mình đặt lên tay Lý lão gia. Ngài nhận lấy nó, xem xét qua lại. Đây hẳn là khăn tay nữ nhân thêu, bằng vải gấm, nhưng dường như đã được giặt qua. Ngài khẽ gấp nó gọn gàng, trả lại cho Thiên Vũ, không quên cười nhẹ trấn an.

\- Quả thật không có gì đặc biệt cả. Nhưng hình thêu trên đó nhìn rất đáng yêu.

               Tiếng của Phương quản sự cứ văng vẳng bên tai ngài không thôi. Một tháng trước, trong khi dùng trà xong, Thiên Vũ lần theo hành lang trở về phòng mình, chỉ còn lại Phương quản sự và Lý lão gia. Thực tình đó chỉ là câu nói bang quơ của Phương quản sự, thực chất anh ta cũng chẳng có ý gì cả.

\- Tiểu tử này ăn uống đầy đủ, xem ra lớn thật nhanh. Ha ha, lão gia xem, không chừng ít nữa sẽ là một nam nhân tuấn tú như thiếu gia vậy. Đám nữ nhi trong nhà hẳn lại được một phen mơ mộng rồi.

               Người nói có ý cười, người nghe lại không hề được vui tai. Nhìn bộ dáng tiêu sái, có phần yếu đuối kia, một ngày không xa lại biến thành tướng đi hùng hùng kiện kiện, ngài quả thật không quen. Còn có, tiểu Vũ của ngài, sao có thể dính vô mấy thứ thất tình lục dục được. Mã Thiên Vũ trong sáng, lương thiện, ánh mắt trong như trăng rằm tiết Trung Thu ấy. Ngài thở dài, khẽ nhấc bước đi khỏi hoa viên. Quả thật không thể trách cậu, thứ tình cảm nam nữ này ai mà tránh được đây. Huống chi, ở độ tuổi này, tiểu Vũ hẳn đã phát dục, chỉ vì thiếu thốn mà chưa tới thôi. Sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ nằm mộng chuyện xuân tình.

               Rồi chẳng biết là do trùng hợp, hay chính là có ai đó sắp đặt, hôm sau gia nhân ở Thanh Luân viện ghé qua thông báo tối sẽ qua xem hàng hóa. Vị “lão bản” của Thanh Luân viện khẽ nhìn Lý gia gia chau mày, tâm tình hình như có điểm không tốt, liền hỏi chút chuyện. Lý gia gia chỉ cười trừ, nói rằng không có chuyện gì to lớn, chỉ là chuyện trong nhà cả.  Hách nhi cười tới thâp phần ngây ngất, bàn tay nhỏ không tự chủ, khẽ đập vào bả vai Lý gia gia. Y thầm nghĩ, quả là hổ phụ sinh hổ tử, Lý lão gia đã tứ tuần, vẫn còn phong độ tới vậy. Y nói, chuyện Lý gia thu nhận tiểu bảo bối, người ngoài không biết, nhưng người trong hầu hết đã thấu rồi.

\- Nghe nói tiểu tử đó rất khả ái. Nhưng hình như hơi lớn tuổi rồi. Hài đồng là nam, muốn bao dưỡng, cung nên chọn độ tuổi nhỏ nhỏ một chút mới có thể cưỡng chế cơ thể, khiến cho nam hài nhỏ nhắn yếu nhược. Chỗ chúng ta đều là chọn những hài tử mười một, mười hai tuổi. Lý lão gia, nếu ngài muốn cậu ta khả ái như bây giờ, thì cũng không phải không có cách nha.

               Hách nhi nói chuyện luôn tỏ vẻ đong đưa, nhưng lại đầy lý lẽ, chẳng khiến khách nhân ghét nổi. Nên từ hồng bài, nhảy tới đã làm “lão bản” rồi. Mấy chuyện đoán tâm ý của lão gia có tiền như Lý gia gia đây y chẳng hề nề hà chi. Ngày hôm sau liền đưa tới một đơn thuốc lạ.

\- Ngày uống một lần, phải sắc mới, không được dùng lại bã thuốc. Người dùng thuốc cơ thể sẽ suy nhược, cưỡng chế được dục tính, cơ thể cùng nam căn sẽ vì thế mà không lớn được, da dẻ lại đẹp lên. Có thể phát tiết, lại không thể sinh con.

               Lý gia gia cầm đơn thuốc trên tay, khẽ nhíu mày, đã muốn vứt nó đi. Tất nhiên ngài không phải là lo lắng cho sức khỏe người nọ. Cái ngài lo, chính là có thứ thuốc cường đại tới vậy sao? Thật lừa người. Nhưng sáng hôm sau, cũng đã có một lượng lớn thuốc được chuyển tới từ một phân đà của Lý gia tới Lý gia trang.

               Những tưởng chuyện cứ vậy mà êm xuôi, Lý gia thấy tiểu Vũ tuy ăn uống đầy đủ, cơ thể lại càng ngày càng thanh mảnh, mong manh hơn thì hài lòng lắm. Như vậy nhìn còn càng trong sạch hơn. Vậy mà chỉ vì một cái khăn tay, một động tác, đã khiến Lý gia gia rối bời.

               Đây chính là tương tư hay sao? Tiểu tử này, ta đã bao bọc tới vậy, tại sao lại tương tư?

               Ngài bỗng nhớ ra một việc, thuốc thang chỉ có thể khiến cơ thể trong sạch, tâm phiếm bụi trần thì không thể nào rửa hết được. Nhìn thấy bóng dáng Sảnh nhi đi qua, ngài lập tức hiểu chuyện, sáng sớm hôm sau liền có sắp xếp mới. Nhưng đó là chuyện của buổi sáng hôm sau.

               Nói tới chuyện mấy ngày qua, quả thật cha con Lý gia chẳng ai yên lòng. Lý Dịch Phong sau có thể yên lòng đây.

               Sau cái hôm lê hội khiến y sợ tới chảy mồ hôi, y không dám dắt cậu ra ngoài nữa. Giận, mà lại không thể mắng cho hả hê một trận khi nhìn thấy người nọ bị một vết thương ở tay. Chỉ dám khẽ suýt xoa vậy thôi. May mắn là có Linh nhi giấu hộ, không thì không biết phụ thân biết chuyện sẽ làm gì y. Nhưng đó chưa phải là điều làm Lý Dịch Phong nhức đầu. Y biết rằng cậu đã gặp chuyện gì đó, hỏi ra, tiểu Vũ cũng thật thà kể lại chuyện bị một toán cướp muốn giữ người làm con tin. Khi kể tới tại sao thoát được, người nọ lại đỏ mặt, ánh mắt kia, chính là ý cười.

               Y chẳng phải kẻ khờ, y biết cái này chính là động tâm. Kẻ đó là ai, y hỏi, giọng có chút cứng nhắc. Thiên Vũ lại chỉ lắc đầu, nói rằng không biết, bàn tay nhỏ chẳng rời chiếc khăn tay đã được giặt sạch sẽ, mềm mại và thơm mùi hoa quế.

               Khi y đi tới, tiểu gia hỏa kia không còn hồ hởi trêu đùa với y nữa, thi thoảng còn thẫn thờ, nhìn ra hướng của sổ. Bàn tay cầm bút chỉ im lìm, chẳng còn tâm trạng để cất nét. Y nhíu mày, bước xuống giường, đi về phía tràng kỉ, nơi tiểu Vũ còn đang như hy vọng gì đó mà hướng mắt ra cửa sổ. Lý Dịch Phong ngồi xuống bên cạnh Thiên Vũ, bàn tay nọ luồn qua eo người kia, kéo cậu vào lòng, kéo cậu ra khỏi mộng tưởng. Tiểu Vũ bất ngờ, tay buông bút, nền giấy trắng vị hằn một vệt đen. Ánh mắt oán trách nhìn người phía sau. Y chẳng cười, gương mặt nghiêm nghị.

-Tại sao lại mất tập trung? Không muốn học nữa sao?

               Y thì thầm vào tai tiểu Vũ, đợi cậu đánh y, hay lườm y một cái. Nhưng tiểu Vũ chỉ khẽ cúi đầu, mất một lúc mới có thể trả lời.

“Hôm nay ta hơi mệt, chúng ta học vào ngày khác đi.”

               Thiên Vũ khẽ gỡ bàn tay y ra khỏi người mình, rồi trườn người ra phía trước, thoát khỏi trường kỉ mà đứng dậy. Dịch Phong chỉ biết ngồi đó, im lặng. Bàn tay y khẽ động, nắm lấy cổ tay tiểu Vũ. Lực đạo thực rất mạnh, người bị nắm chỉ kịp nhíu mày, muốn dùng tay gỡ ra, lại vì ánh mắt y mà dừng lại.

“Là nam nhân hay nữ nhân?”

               Y hỏi cậu, ánh mắt chẳng rời người kia. Tiểu Vũ đáp lại ánh nhìn của y, tay vẫn muốn thoát ra, dường như chẳng muốn trả lời. Y mất kiên nhẫn, khẽ giật tay, người phía trước mới miễn cưỡng cho y câu trả lời.

“Nam nhân. Ngươi thả tay ta ra.”

               Tưởng vậy là xong, đã thấy y đứng thằng người, mắt không rời, tay không bỏ, miệng còn khẽ nhếch lên.

\- Ra là đoạn tụ sao?

               Cậu trợn mắt, muốn dùng tay hướng y mà đánh tới, lực đạo lại chẳng đủ, liền bị người nọ nắm cả hai tay. Nhưng y chỉ nắm như vậy, thật chặt, vừa cười, vừa khẽ lắc đầu, rồi thả hai tay tiểu Vũ. Cậu theo phản xạ mà lùi về phía sau, xoa cổ tay đã đỏ ửng của mình, mắt không rời thân ảnh từ từ trèo khỏi bức tường cao.

               Lý Dịch Phong rất thích đi chơi, nhưng y cũng là một người thiết táo, tuyệt nhiên không dính tới mấy phường bất hảo. Y không phải không đi, chỉ là nữ nhân chịu dâng hiến cho y không thiếu, y là người ưa sạch sẽ, nếu là loại đã qua tay kẻ khác, tuyệt nhiên sẽ thấy chút khó chịu. Nhưng mấy thiếu gia kinh thành lần này quả đã gặp được một chuyện kinh hách.

 Trẩn Đại Nguyên, con trai của Trẩn đại nhân trước giờ thường hay bị trêu là kẻ đoạn tụ. Gã liền nói, đoạn tụ cái gì mà đoạn tụ, các ngươi chẳng qua là chưa từng thưởng thức qua các tiểu quan, chẳng qua còn kiều mị hơn nữ nhân, lại càng không quá yếu đuối nhu nhược. Ta đây phải gọi biết thưởng thức hết cái đẹp nhân gian. Lại có mấy vị công tôn con nhà quyền quý nọ nói gã nói hoa mỹ rồi, làm sao có thể hơn được nữ nhân.

\- Ấy ấy, các người không tin, lại không chịu thử một lần. Hay có muốn xem bản công tử thương thử cho các ngươi xem, rốt cục nữ nhân hay mấy tiểu quan nam nhân hay hơn không?

               Gã cười lớn, thách thức đám thư sinh. Có kẻ tò mò, cũng ậm ừ nhất chí, lại có kẻ chẳng dám chơi như vậy.

\- Ngươi nói xem, nhìn tiểu quan thì đẹp, nhưng nhìn ngươi, chúng ta quả là mất hứng mà.

               Mấy gã thanh niên cười lớn, chẳng chú ý tới Lý công tử nãy giờ vẫn cứ ngồi trầm tư một chỗ. Bỗng y cười nhẹ, khẽ tham gia cuộc thảo luận ấy.

\- Vậy chúng ta, hãy để hai tiểu quan làm chuyện đó với nhau, chẳng phải vừa sạch mắt, lại vừa có thể đánh giá hay sao?

               Bọn họ, ai nấy đều bất ngờ quay người, nhìn về phía Lý Dịch Phong, đều thắc mắc, y chẳng phải rất ghét mấy vụ này sao. Trước giờ đám công tử Lạc Dương ăn không ngồi rồi, thứ gì cũng chơi qua, chẳng phải lần đầu tiên có ý định rủ nhau cùng thưởng ngoạn một người. Nhưng Lý Dịch Phong y, phi thường sợ dơ bẩn, thế nào lại góp ý. Trẩn Đại Nguyên mỉm cười, khẽ đứng dậy, rời ghế mà đứng trước mặt Lý Dịch Phong.

\- Vậy, nếu như Lý công tử tham gia, ta cũng rất sẵn lòng thôi. Chỉ sợ trước giờ cậu khiết phích, sẽ không muốn nhìn cảnh đó đâu.

               Lý Dịch Phong đứng dậy khỏi ghế. Y cao hơn gã, nhìn thế nào Trẩn Đại Nguyên cũng giống như một tên béo thô kệch cạnh vị công tử như hoa như ngọc. Y cười nhạt, dùng phiến quạt trên tay, gõ nhẹ vào người gã.

\- Chỉ là xem chơi, Lý Dịch Phong ta vốn không sợ. Ta muốn xem thử nó vui tới mức nào mà Trẩn công tử lại lưu tâm tới vậy.

               Lý Dịch Phong y chẳng những muốn nói như vậy, mà còn muốn nói, ta muốn xem thứ đoạn tụ như ngươi có gì tốt đẹp. Cái gì mà tương tư nam nhân, Lý Dịch Phong giận Mã Thiên Vũ trong lòng có nam nhân khác, đâm ra đều chán ghét cái đám cư nhiên đặt thứ tình cảm nam nam đó làm trọng. Y trước giờ tuy có quá phận với tiểu Mã, nhưng là vì cậu ta thực sự rất đẹp, nét đẹp thậm chí còn hơn mấy tiểu cô nương tự nhận quốc sắc. Ôm ấp cậu ta, cùng cậu ta học, còn nuông chiều cậu ta, y chẳng qua là vì thấy thích thú, chơi bời một hồi. Dịch Phong khẽ nhân tâm mi, tâm tình không tốt mà nghĩ, Mã Thiên Vũ được y chiếu cố, ra cũng chỉ là thứ đoạn tụ muốn cùng nam nhân yêu đương sao.

               Tối phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, Thanh Luân viện bỗng coi như hốt được một đống bạc, Hanh nhi không biết mình đã tích phúc chỗ nào, vậy mà mấy đại công tử ở thành Lạc Dường hôm nay lại tụ tập cùng một chỗ như vậy. Thậm chí còn có cả Lý công tử, vừa bước chân vào, liền khiến cho đám người trong viện muốn nháo nhào lên.

               Căn  phòng được đặt sẵn, có thể chứa được nhiều khách nhân, lại vô cùng kín đáo. Ánh nến đặt xung quanh, vừa sáng, lại thâp phần quỷ dị, chiếu lên tấm mạng bằng lụa mỏng tang, chư che lại như không. Ở giữa là một cái giường tròn, xung quanh bày ghế ngồi, một sân khấu nhỏ, đều được phủ nhung đỏ.

               Nam hài được mang tới chính là người chưa được lật thẻ bài, còn thập phần trong sạch, mắt được buộc một dải lụa đỏ, trên người khoác thêm lớp y phục đỏ thẫm mỏng manh, đôi chân trần trắng nõn hé lộ.

\- Thấy chưa, nhỏ nhắn, mỹ miều như nữ nhân.

               Trẩn công tử khẽ nói với người bên cạnh, cười thập phần đắc ý. Nhưng khi liếc sang Lý Dịch Phong, lại chỉ thấy y chán nản, tựa cằm cắn đậu phộng. Gã có chút không vui, liền vỗ tay, một nam kĩ khác bước vào, là hồng bài của quán, Xảo Nhi. Gã khẽ nhếch mép, Xảo nhi là do gã tự tay lựa chọn, kể cả nam nhân chỉ tơ tưởng tới bộ ngực nữ nhi, đều bại dưới tay Xảo nhi. Người này quả thực rất đẹp, một thân hồng ảnh, ánh mắt sắc, kiều mị cao ngạo, ở trong bùn lầy, lại khiến Xảo nhi càng mĩ lệ hơn, không hề dung tục.

               Nhưng trước giờ, chẳng phải mỹ nhân chỉ chọn anh hùng hay sao? Xảo nhi liếc ánh mắt, lại nhẹ đáp nó dưới người Lý Dịch Phong. Tiêu sái công tử, khí phái bất phàm, dung mạo lại anh tuấn vô cùng. Xảo nhi khẽ cười.

               Màn xuân phong cảnh, lại có màu đỏ thuần khiết tô điểm hai thân hình trắng trẻo, tuyệt mỹ, cong tựa nữ nhân, lại bạo dạn hơn kĩ nữ. Tiếng rên khẽ, khàn khàn, dễ nghe. Đám người kia, chưa vào trận, đã lại ai nấy đều mở to mắt ngắm cảnh xuân mà thèm muốn. Xảo nhi lại như không hài lòng, càng cố gắng hơn nữa. Vì ánh mắt Xảo nhi chỉ hướng về Lý Dịch Phong, y lại chỉ nhăn hàng lông mày đậm, ánh mắt có phần chán ghét.

               Chẳng chịu thua, Xảo nhi bỏ mặc tiểu tử nọ phía dưới mình, còn đang khổ sở vì dục vọng, ánh mắt ướt nước, mà bước xuống giường. Dáng đi uyển chuyển, bước chân không nhanh, Xảo nhi đi tới bên người khách nhân còn đang khẽ ghé đầu mình lên cánh tay. Hai người nhìn nhau, chẳng ai dời mắt. Rồi khi đứng trước mặt Lý Dịch Phong, Xảo nhi khẽ cúi mình, một tay chống trên thành ghế, khẽ ngiêng đầu, tay còn lại, rất chậm rãi đưa lên, muốn chạm vào bàn tay mà người kia chống lên.

\- Vô ích thôi.

               Y khẽ nói, bàn tay rảnh rang bắt được tay Xảo nhi. Miệng y khẽ cong lên, rồi bỗng đứng bật dậy, tay không rời tay Xảo nhi, chỉ một cái gạt, lập tức mang Xảo nhi ngã lên giường. Gia nhân theo hầu y liền không lúng túng, mang tới một chiếc khăn tay sạch sẽ. Lý Dịch Phong khẽ chùi tay, rồi ném khăn tay vào ghế mình mới ngồi lên. Hai tay đưa thành quyền.

\- Đành thất lễ Trẩn công tử. Xem rat a không hợp với trò này rồi.

               Y cúi đầu, đáp lễ một lượt, mấy vị công tử ai nấy đều không biết phải nói sao. Nhất là Trẩn công tử kia, mặt mày xem ra đã có phần tức giận. Nhưng Lý Dịch Phong nào quan tâm, y cười cười, cứ thẳng lưng bước ra khỏi viện, chẳng quay đầu lại nữa.

               Thực ra Xảo nhi kia, cũng có thể nói là xinh đẹp, tiểu tử nọ cũng rất khả ái, Dịch Phong lại khoái nhìn bộ dạng của mấy tên công tử kia hơn. Nếu như Xảo nhi gì đó không phá đám, y hẳn sẽ ở lại tới cuối. Còn màn xuân tình kia, đừng hỏi y, Dịch Phong thập phần không chú ý. Cái gì mà xuân cảnh diễm lệ, đơn giản chỉ là một đoạn lừa người của đám nam kĩ mà thôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ăn xôi thịt cũng nên chờ đợi nha....


	7. chap 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lần đầu tiên viết ngôn tình cẩu huyết.:))))   
> Suốt quá trình viết Fic không biết đã nghe bao nhiêu lần bài "Quân Khanh Từ" của Âm Tần, nhưng sự thật nó chẳng lan quyên mấy.  
> Khả Niệm đã có chap mới, mà dù sao chap 1 đã post đúng dịp Valentine, thì chap 2 chap cuối nữa đành post vào đúng ngày 8/3 với  
> 14/3 cho nó đúng dịp ah.  
> *nháy nháy*

Viên Hoằng là kẻ si tình, y vì người mình yêu, đã trải qua đủ loại đau khổ, cuối cùng vẫn không được ở bên nhau. Mùa hoa nở rồi mùa hoa tàn, tuyết về trắng xóa cả một thôn, vẫn không mang tình yêu của y trở lại nữa.

               Chuyện sảy ra vào mùa thu nọ, y còn nhớ mang mang hình ảnh cô bé với đôi mắt trong như hồ nước, ánh môi nhỏ nhắn. Cô bé rất trắng, đôi má ửng hồng, trên người là bộ y phục màu hồng, nhìn ra chẳng phải bộ y phục của dân nơi đây. Viên Hoằng lúc đó chỉ muốn tới gần hỏi rằng liệu y có thể một lần chạm vào tà áo lụa xinh đẹp đó không. Y năm đó y tám tuổi, nàng chỉ mới lên năm. Và tôi hôm đó y đã nôn nao tới chẳng ngủ được, khẽ trở mình, chắp tay hướng lên cửa sổ căn nhà bằng đất đơn sơ, Viên Hoằng thầm cảm ơn ông trời đã run rủi cho nàng và y làm hàng xóm của nhau.

               Tuy y là một kẻ có chút nhát gan như vậy, nhưng ở lâu với nhau cũng sinh tình cảm, hai người liền trở thành thanh mai trúc mã, như hình với bóng, dường như suốt ngày chỉ đi chơi với nhau. Tiểu cô nương quả nhiên chẳng phải người nơi đây, khí chất khác hoàn toàn, cơ thể lại nhu thuận, chẳng thể nào làm được việc nặng. Viên Hoằng vì thế mà nhanh chóng được phụ mẫu nàng yêu thích vì cứ khi nào có việc nhờ vả, y đều hăng hái giúp sức.

               Nhà nàng cũng chỉ là một căn nhà đắp đất ba gian bình thường, chẳng phải mẹ con nàng tự xây, đây là dùng ngân lượng đổi được với già Bích. Cuộc sống ở thôn luôn khó khăn là vậy, người giàu chẳng có mấy ai, mẹ con nàng cũng không mưu cầu giàu sang. Phụ mẫu nàng rất khéo tay, nhận may và sửa y phục cho người trong thôn.

Người rất đẹp, nhưng nét đẹp của người buồn quá. Viên Hoằng rất thích ngắm người, nhất là khi người đang may vá, ánh mắt rũ nhẹ, hàng mi rủ xuống. Rồi y sẽ nhìn sang tiểu cô nương với con búp bê vải đơn sơ trên tay. Y nghĩ, lớn lên nhất định nàng cũng sẽ rất đẹp, vì ánh mắt nàng cũng giống y hệt người vậy.

 Y mồ côi từ bé, cứ sống nhờ căn nhà đất ở sân sau của lão Lý. Lão Lý già lắm rồi, chẳng chăm sóc được cho y là mấy, y cứ vậy mà lăn lội, làm việc vặt trong quán mì, xem ra cũng chẳng chết đói được. Thậm chí y còn khỏe hơn người thường, tướng tá phát triển cũng nhanh hơn. Có lúc nàng sẽ hỏi y liệu không có cha mẹ bên cạnh, y có buồn hay không. Y liền thực lòng nói rằng thì y có buồn, nhưng y là kẻ ít suy nghĩ, sẽ lại mau chóng quên đi thôi.

\- Vậy còn muội, muội không có phụ thân bên cạnh thì muội có buồn không?

\- Tất nhiên là không rồi. Muội trước giờ còn chẳng biết phụ thân là ai để mà buồn. Còn nữa nhé, muội có mẹ, có huynh ở bên cạnh, muội chẳng sợ cô đơn.

               Viên Hoằng ngượng tới mặt đỏ ngay, liền bị nàng mang ra trêu trọc, kêu y nhìn như cái mông con khỉ vậy. Nàng cười thích chí, lại kéo y tới con hồ, hai người nô đùa tới chiều muộn mới về. Trước khi chạy biến mất, y liền ngại ngùng đặt vào tay nàng con châu chấu tết bằng cỏ dại.

               Nam nhân trong trấn chẳng ai là không mơ tưởng tới phụ mẫu của nàng, thi thoảng lại có mấy người kiếm cớ vá cái áo, may đôi giầy mới mà ghé qua. Người vẫn chỉ cười thật ôn nhu, sau đó chỉ đứng từ sau hàng rào nhận đồ, khéo léo đuổi họ đi. Dần dần họ cũng chẳng có mấy ai đợi được người đẹp. Có kẻ chẳng lịch sự được tới vậy, cứ thẳng tay mà bước vào trong sân. Người chỉ khẽ nhăn chân mày, lựa lời nói, khiến họ chẳng thể bước vào nhà. Nàng đứng sau váy mẹ, nhìn ra cửa lớn, nơi người đàn ông to béo cùng gia nhân mới rời đi.

               Còn nữ nhân trong thôn, họ có ganh ghét, cũng chẳng thể ganh ghét nổi. Phụ mẫu nàng ăn nói khéo léo, ý tứ đứng đắn lại chỉ ru rú ở nhà. Họ có muốn danh tị, cũng ít có cơ hội giáp mặt.

               Năm qua năm, tiểu muội nhỏ nhắn áo gấm của y, giờ đã chẳng mang trên mình lụa là, nhưng lại xinh xắn như bông hoa chớm nở. Nàng năm đó, đã mười ba, còn y, là mười sáu.  Viên Hoằng mới trổ mã, dáng vẻ khôi ngô, ôn độ vừa phải, lông mày rậm, nam tính chẳng giấu được. Có mấy người còn nhìn qua mà thèm thuồng, muốn gán nữ nhi nhà mình cho y. Nhưng vẫn là hết cách, bên cạnh y luôn luôn có một tiểu cô nương miệng cười như hoa, như ngọc.

               Y nhớ hồi nhỏ thường nghĩ, nàng lớn lên sẽ giống mẫu thân, nhưng xem ra y chẳng đoán đúng được cái gì. Vẫn đôi mắt đó, ánh mắt động nhân tâm, nhưng nàng không dịu dàng như mặt nước hồ Thủy Ba, nàng giống một đóa hoa, rực rõ và kiều diễm, kể cả mới ở độ tuổi nhỏ như vậy. Nàng cũng không còn nhỏ nữa, mười ba tuổi rồi, có người tuổi này liền kiếm cách khiến con mình ăn mặc tươi tắn một chút, mong tìm được chàng rể xứng đôi. Ở nơi thâm sơn này, nhà giàu thì ít, nữ nhân thì thô sơ, nàng giống như một đóa hoa giữa sa mạc, đơn độc và đặc biệt, mấy gia đình có tiền hầu như đã nhắm vào nàng. Nhưng vẫn là hết cách, bên cạnh nàng luôn luôn có y.

               Nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân, thân rồi sẽ sinh tình. Xem ra chẳng hiểu vì hai hài tử này ngốc nghếch, hay căn bản chúng vốn chẳng có tư tình, vẫn dạo chơi với nhau vô tư như huynh muội. Y thích nàng, nhưng y chẳng có can đảm để nói. Dù nàng chẳng chê y nghèo khó, nhưng là nam nhân, khi chưa có gì trong tay là của mình, y chẳng dám mơ xa. Huống hồ y biết, mấy công tử con nhà có tiền ở thôn đều đã tới nhà nàng hỏi chuyện cả rồi.

\- Muội chưa muốn lấy chồng. Mẹ muội cũng nhất kiến từ chối. Muội còn nhỏ lắm, bọn họ nghĩ gì mà qua nhà sính lễ cái gì gì…

               Nàng thao thao bất tuyệt, nhưng khi nhận ra người ngồi bên cạnh mình im lìm, liền quay sang nhìn y. Còn Viên Hoằng, bàn tay y nắm thành quyền, hồi hộp tới tay đã chảy mồ hôi hết cả. Nàng thấy y như vậy, cũng ngồi thẳng người, khẽ lay cánh tay y, liền bị y nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ. Nàng ngơ ngác nhìn y, gương mặt nàng phiếm hồng. Viên Hoằng càng nhìn vậy, càng ngượng hơn, y ấp a ấp úng nửa ngày, chỉ thốt được chữ “ta” “ta”. Vò đầu một hồi, y nhìn nàng, nói lớn.

\- Ta cũng thấy muội còn nhỏ, nhìn xem, đứng còn mới tới nách người ta.

               Nàng tức giận, đấm y một cái rồi bỏ đi, để lại Viên Hoằng cũng tức bản thân mình chẳng kém, cầm hòn đá xung quanh ném loạn xạ. Y đã muốn thổ lộ, nhưng tại sao đến phút chót vẫn không thể mở miệng nói ba chữ đơn giản như thế.

Y thế nào không hiểu, và sẽ chẳng còn dịp để biết, nàng đã nói với phụ mẫu rằng đời này chỉ có thể lấy mình y mà thôi. Chẳng biết là nên vui hay nên buồn, cỗ xe ngựa xa hoa đi tới, đón nàng cùng phụ mẫu nàng đi mất. Người đưa cho y chìa khóa nhà, nói y có thể tới đây ở, giờ nó đã là nhà của y. Người đàn ông ngọc thụ lâm phong kia chính là phụ thân của nàng, tới đón mẹ con nàng về quê nhà. Y nhận chìa khóa mà mặt chỉ mếu, y không cần ngôi nhà này, thứ y cần là nàng.

Y còn chưa kịp nói lời thương, chỉ biết dương mắt nhìn tay nàng vẫy qua khung cửa nhỏ của chiếc xe ngựa.

Đoạn tình cảm thanh mai chúc mã nhỏ nhoi của y vậy là kết thúc tại đây. Những năm sau đó, nàng đều bặt vô âm tín, Viên Hoằng cũng đã lớn, y chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa, chỉ chuyên tâm vào tiệm mì nhỏ mà y dùng tiền để dành cưới nàng làm nên. Lão Lý trước khi chết, nhìn nam tử khỏe mạnh trước mặt, chỉ dặn một câu ngắn gọn, khuyên y lấy vợ thôi. Y cũng gật đầu, Giải đại thẩm bán bột làm mì có một cô nương hơn y hai tuổi, đã đánh tiếng y có chịu tỷ tỷ này hay không. Tuy hơi lớn tuổi, nhưng tính tình chịu khó, thôi thì coi như sau này bán mì không lo tiền bột.

Y đã tính như thế, vậy mà ông trời vẫn trêu ngươi y, càng khiến y tin rằng y chẳng thể tính được cái gì đúng.

Hôm đó lúc y đang nhào bột, liền nghe thấy tiếng bên ngoài xôn xao. Nhà y trước giờ ít khách tới, y đều tưởng là khách hàng xóm, liền mặc kệ mà tiếp tục nhào. Nhưng cho tới khi y nghe thấy một giọng nữ nhân nọ gọi tên y, tay nhào bột đều dừng lại. Người nọ sợ y không nghe thấy, khẽ gọi thêm vài tiếng nữa.

\- Hoằng ca.

               Nàng vẫn xinh đẹp như vậy, nhưng lại tiều tụy tới đáng thương. Đôi mắt câu nhân giờ thiếu sức sống, làn da xanh xao, đôi môi khô khốc. Người nàng khoác tấm áo lụa là đắt tiền, nhưng dường như có điểm hơi mỏng, có chỗ lại dường như bị lá cây làm rách. Trên tay nàng, là một hài tử đang ngủ. Y chạy nhanh tới, cởi bố y đang mặc trên người, khoác lên vai nàng,  từ từ dìu nàng vào trong phòng khách, bỏ mặc ánh mắt kì lạ của mấy người háng xóm và lũ trẻ con lúc này còn theo nàng mà nháo nhào lên.

Cũng đã xa nhau gần ba năm rồi, giờ ngồi lại đây lại chẳng biết nói gì. Viên Hoằng nhìn nàng, chỉ thấy nàng như người mất hồn, ánh mắt hướng xuống tô mì y mới làm cho nàng. Y hỏi nàng mấy câu hỏi xã giao, liền nhận thấy nàng đều chỉ là trả lời cho qua.

\- Mọi người vẫn khỏe.

\- Muội vẫn khỏe.

\- Gia đình muội ở rất xa.

\- Đây…là con muội.

               Nàng khẽ nói, bàn tay bế đứa trẻ cũng khẽ siết chặt. Viên Hoằng còn muốn hỏi, vậy phụ thân của nó ở đâu? Chỉ nhận được sự im lặng.

\- Muội tới đây...

\- Huynh có thể cho muội ở lại không?

               Lần đầu tiên trong cả buổi hôm đó, nàng nhìn y. Và y đã đồng ý. Thậm chí còn nghỉ cả ngày để sắp xếp cho mẹ con nàng.

Nhà có thêm người, quả thật đã không còn lạnh lẽo như trước, nhưng cũng chẳng hề thêm ồn ào. Có thì cũng chỉ là tiếng trẻ con kêu khóc mà thôi. Trong tâm y không hiểu tại sao liền xao động. Viên Hoằng đã từ chối Giải đại thẩm, nói rằng có bà con xa mới về, liền bị thẩm mắng một trận, nói rằng y có quá đa tình không, người nọ chẳng phải còn dắt theo một đứa trẻ chẳng biết cha nó là ai. Phải, y si tình, nàng quét tước, nấu cơm, dọn dẹp đều không được, y vẫn là người làm hết mọi việc. Nhà có thêm miệng ăn, tiền lại thiếu hụt một chút, còn phải mua đồ cho tiểu hài tử, mua quần áo cho nàng. Nàng cũng không phải người quen mặc bố y như y, phụ mẫu nàng từ bé đều biết cách khiến quần áo của nàng không phải vải tốt cũng là loại mịn màng.

Y vẫn bấm bụng chiều nàng tất cả. Chỉ cần nàng bớt u sầu, bớt rầu rĩ, ngồi ở trên ghế, mắt mông lung vô định. Y đã nghĩ, là y đã mong nghĩ, chỉ là trong tâm khảm của Viên Hoằng, nhìn nàng ăn cơm, chăm sóc cho nàng, thấy được tiểu hài tử của nàng vì mình và cười, y tự nghĩ mình chính là một vị tướng công đang chăm sóc cho nương tử. Họ không ngủ cùng một gian, nàng nằm trong phòng, y liền cư nhiên chui ra phòng khách ngủ. Vậy nhưng y nằm ở cạnh cửa ra vào của căn phòng ngủ đó, Viên Hoằng cười chê bản thân hồ đồ.

Tối hôm đó, y bán mì trở về, liền nghe thấy từ xa ở nhà có tiếng thét của trẻ con rất lớn, rồi mọi thứ im bặt. Sợ hãi, y mau chóng chạy về nhà, bật tung cánh cửa lớn. Cảnh tượng bên trong khiến cho y bàng hoàng.

               Nàng ngồi trên ghế, ánh mắt tức giận, trừng lớn nhìn đứa trẻ trong tay ngất đi. Một tay nàng bóp miệng, một tay đổ bát cháo bốc khói nghi ngút vào miệng đứa bé. Chẳng chần chừ, y hốt hoảng gạt bát cháo trên tay nàng, giành lấy đứa bé đang ngất lịm đi ôm vào lòng.

\- Muội làm gì vậy! Nó là hài tử của muội đó!

\- Nó không phải là hài tử của ta! Nó là nghiệt chủng, nghiệt chủng! Đáng nhẽ ra nó phải chết, tại sao nó lại sống dai tới vậy! Tại sao…đứa trẻ này…ta không muốn….ta không muốn…ta còn nhỏ mà..tại sao….

               Y nhìn nàng hỗn loạn quát tháo, ánh mắt nàng dại đi. Nàng chỉ mới mười lăm tuổi, đứa bé đã gần hai tuổi rồi. Khẽ tiến tới ôm nàng vào lòng, Viên Hoằng chẳng nói gì, để nàng khóc cho thỏa.

\- Hoằng ca, mẹ ta chết rồi…người chết rồi…người không bảo vệ được ta...

               Y cầm lấy tay nàng, với giọng ôn nhu, y trấn án người trước mặt.

\- Chúng ta tìm đại phu, đi nào, ngồi dậy cùng ta đi tìm đại phu, đừng khóc. Nào, nghe huynh, chúng ta đi tìm người chữa thương, sẽ không sao đâu.

               Hai thân ảnh, trong đêm đó cật lực gõ cửa đại phu trong thôn. Cũng may là đại phu lúc đó còn chưa ngủ, liền nhanh chóng chạy chữa. Kết quả cứu được mạng đứa trẻ, chỉ tiếc dây thanh quản bỏng nặng, viêm nhiễm chữa thế nào không khỏi, vinh viễn bị câm. Tới giờ, cả tiếng trẻ con nói cười cũng chẳng còn nữa. Sau chuyện này, nàng liền ở bên hài tử nhiều hơn, muốn chăm sóc nó tốt hơn, nhưng hài tử nọ vì chuyện kia mà kinh hách, chỉ cần thấy nàng, khóc không thành tiếng, chạy trốn trong góc. Nàng đã tiều tụy, giờ lại càng trở nên ốm yếu.

               Được một tuần trôi qua, từ khi hài tử đã hoàn toàn hết ốm sốt, trời còn khuya, y vẫn vậy ngủ cạnh cánh cửa liền nghe thấy tiếng cửa gỗ khẽ động. Lúc Y mở mắt liền nhìn thấy nàng đứng đó, ái ngại nhìn y.

\- Hãy vào trong đi, muội không thể chạm vào thằng bé, huynh giúp ta…

               Họ từ đó ngủ chung một phòng, y vẫn nằm ở đất, trải tấm nệm dầy, ôm tiểu hài tử, nàng nằm trên giường, đôi mắt hướng về hài tử mình chẳng rời. Nàng trở nên hòa nhã hơn, còn học nấu ăn, cố gắng chăm sóc việc nhà cho y. Hài tử nọ tuy vẫn sợ nàng, nhưng tình mẫu tử đâu chỉ một lần sợ là xóa hết, thấy mẫu thân nó cười với nó, nó cũng ngoan ngoan để nàng bón cơm.

               Chuyện cứ vậy trôi qua hai năm, hài tử nhỏ đã biết chạy nhảy, biết giúp mẹ mình làm mấy việc vặt. Công việc buôn bán của y vẫn vậy, cũng đã để dành được một khoản kha khá. Chỉ có điều, sức khỏe của nàng càng ngày càng suy sụp, gầy yếu, đã chẳng còn nhìn ra vị cô nương đáng yêu, xinh đẹp năm nào. Y đã đưa nàng tới đại phu, nhưng vị đại phu chỉ thở dài.

\- Đây là do sinh con quá sớm, lại không kiêng cữ, cơ thể lưu lại khí hư, để lâu không chữa. Sau đó vì tâm sinh bệnh, chẳng thể dùng thuốc chữa, còn được như bây giờ đã là khá lắm rồi. Chỉ có thể dùng vài vị thuốc bổ để dưỡng mà thôi.

               Y liền không tin, muốn đưa nàng đi chữa bệnh, chỉ bị nàng gạt đi, nói rằng chỉ tốn tiền thôi, bệnh của muội muội biết, chẳng thể khỏi đâu. Nhưng y nào có để như vậy, chỉ cần nơi nào có nàng, thì đối với y đó là nhà. Dù có phải bán gia sản để đưa nàng đi nơi khác tìm địa phu tốt y cũng cam lòng. Cầm lấy cái vòng tay nhỏ, y chẳng thể nhin nổi nụ cười cứ túc trực trên môi. Đêm hôm đó y chẳng thế ngủ nổi vì hồi hộp. Nàng xoay người, thấy y cứ trằn trọc như vậy thì khẽ gọi tên y. Đợi y chú ý tới mình, nàng khẽ nằm dịch người sát vào bên trong, cũng kéo đứa trẻ vào lòng, tạo một khoản trống lớn trên giường. Y nhìn nàng ngạc nhiên, nhưng đáp lại, nàng chỉ cười nhẹ, vỗ nhẹ lên phần giường trống. Chẳng biết bao lâu Viên Hoằng mới thu đủ dũng cảm nằm lên đó, tim y cư nhiên đập rộn ràng. Y khẽ gãi đầu, cũng đã lớn rồi thế nào lại như kẻ lần đầu biết yêu như vậy.

               Nhưng nàng chẳng phải cũng chính là tình yêu đầu của y sao? Viên Hoằng nhìn nàng, đôi mắt nàng nhắm nghiền, tuy yếu lực nhưng rất bình an. Y đã từng nghĩ, chút tình cảm trẻ con với nàng năm đó rất dễ sẽ quên, nhưng dường như y cũng đã hiểu ra thứ tình cảm năm đó chẳng trẻ con tí nào. Đó là tình yêu, thứ tình yêu nhất kiến chung tình, rồi từ từ thời gian ở cạnh nhau khiến nó càng trở nên sâu đậm. Viên Hoằng nghĩ rằng mình chính là một kẻ may mắn. Tri âm tri kỉ, đôi khi cả đời tìm mà chẳng gặp, giờ nửa còn lại của linh hồn y đang nằm cạnh y.

               Chuyện đời vô thường, vạn vật biến đổi. Lúc Viên Hoằng muốn trả lại cái nợ năm xưa, bản thân y vì quá nhút nhát mà chẳng thể giữ được nàng, cũng là lúc ông trời phái đến một cơn giông tố.

               Y đã định trước tối nay sẽ bày tỏ cùng nàng, rồi rước nàng về Viên gia, cho nàng một danh phận. Giữa trưa mùa xuân ấy, y còn mải miết bán nốt mì cho mấy tên làm thuê ở trấn, bỗng có người chạy đến, nói y mau về nhà. Dự cảm chuyện chẳng lành, y nhanh chóng chạy thục mạng, bỏ lại gánh mì.

               Lúc tới nơi, mọi chuyện đã rồi, nàng nằm đó, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, trên bụng là một con dao, máu chảy đỏ cả một mảng đất.

\- Đúng là tạo nghiệt mà, loạn luân, lại còn là với cha đẻ của mình nữa sao. Tới giờ cha đẻ tới tìm, lại còn muốn nhận hài tử. Chuyện như thế cũng có thể sảy ra sao?

\- Ngươi nghe thấy chưa, người ta là gái lầu xanh nữa đấy, thể nào hôm mới về liền mặc bộ đồ chẳng ra y phục người bình thường, mỏng như không mặc. Không biết xấu hổ còn mò về đây làm phiền Viên Hoằng.

\- Cậu họ Viên đó chẳng phải cũng được cô ta cho ăn cái gì rồi mới đồng ý chứa chấp loại đó.

\- Thứ rác rưởi đó, chết cũng đáng.

\- Còn bày đặt tự sát bảo vệ con trai.

\- Tạo nghiệt mà.

               Viên Hoằng ôm xác nàng trong lòng, quần áo y cũng dính đầy máu. Y muốn hét lớn, muốn khóc lên, nhưng tâm trạng giống như có một tảng đá lớn đè nặng, khóc cũng chẳng khóc được nữa. Y lại cằng chẳng nghĩ được gì thông suốt, chính là não bộ giờ đây như đông cứng lại. Y ngồi đó, chỉ biết ôm cái xác lạnh tanh, chết ngắc một chỗ.

               Hôm tang lễ, chẳng có mấy ai đến viếng. Thiên Vũ ngồi thật im, ngước đôi mắt lớn nhìn y đốt từng tệp vàng mã. Y không khóc, hai mắt ráo hoảnh, bình tĩnh tới đáng sợ. Tang lễ lo xong mất ba ngày, trên mộ phần đặt rất nhiều hoa. Là y tế cho nàng, người đẹp như hoa. Là y tế cho y, tâm y cũng chết theo nàng rồi.

               Bên trong phần mộ là một cái xác trong bộ đồ tân nương thật đẹp. Ngoài mộ, người nọ cũng mặc một bộ đồ tân lang, trên bia mộ khắc dòng chữ.

“ Viên Thiên Y, ái thê chi mộ”

               Y trở về nhà là lúc trời đã đêm, khẽ mở cửa phòng ngủ, nhìn thấy tiểu Vũ ngồi sẵn trên giường, trên đầu chính là mảnh khăn choàng đầu của cô dâu, bên tay trái chính là chiếc vòng ngọc. Viên Hoằng tới gần, khẽ nâng tấm mạng che mặt tiểu Vũ. Đôi mắt câu nhân, đuôi mắt hướng xuống buồn rầu, đẹp nhưng buồn quá. Và y cứ thế ngục đầu trên đùi Thiên Vũ mà khóc, mà gào thét. Đứa trẻ bị y dọa sợ, bắt đầu cắn chặt môi, rơi nước mắt.

               Y gặp nàng năm nàng mới năm tuổi, cũng chính là ánh mắt này đã khiến y nhất kiến chung tình. Tri âm tri kỉ gặp gỡ được chưa hẳn là điều may mắn, nếu năm đó hai người không nhìn nhau, chẳng tìm ra nhau thì giờ y chẳng đau tới vậy. Người ta nói, nỗi đau theo thời gian xóa nhòa, nhưng với y, nó cứ như nỗi âm ỷ hối hận cả đời. Đêm đó y nói dặn dò tiểu hài tử chẳng biết gì đặt khăn tân nương lên đầu, đeo cho nó cái vòng ngọc, chỉ muốn tìm chút kí ức của nàng năm đó. Chẳng ngờ được, ánh mắt nó lại giống mẹ tới vậy, từng khắc từng khắc nhìn đứa trẻ xinh đẹp này, y lại cứ ngỡ nàng vẫn còn ở đây vậy. Y nhớ như in lời y nói lúc đó, nói rằng giờ nàng là người Viên gia rồi, giờ ta sẽ chăm sóc cho nàng và tiểu Vũ, rằng sẽ đưa nàng đi chơi xa một chuyến. Rằng y yêu nàng.

               Chuyện năm xưa y chẳng quên được mấy phần, khi ánh mắt nàng vẫn ở bên cạnh y hằng ngày. Tiểu Vũ giống nàng tới xót xa. Đẹp như như hoa dại nơi núi rừng, không quá rực rỡ, nhưng vô cùng kiều diễm, lại dễ gần, nhưng thanh cao ở trên đỉnh cao nhất của thiên sơn. Đóa hoa kiên cường ấy giờ đây ngồi trước y, trên người là gấm vóc lụa là.

               Thiên Vũ lại tới thăm y, nhưng lần này là đi một mình, có chút buồn rầu. Y hỏi cậu, tên nhóc hay đi cùng con đâu rồi, liền thấy cậu giận dỗi nhăn tâm mi.

“Hắn nói con đoạn tụ, rồi mấy nay đã biến mất rồi.”

               Nuôi nấng tiểu Vũ lâu tới vậy, thậm chí ánh mắt ấy y đã nhìn, đã ám ảnh tới cả một đời, làm sao giấu được y. Tiểu tử này đáy mắt đã động tình, có chút ái ngại, nào có dám nhìn thẳng vào y. Khẽ cầm tay tiểu Vũ, Viên Hoằng chỉ biết cười nhẹ, nói với y một câu chân tình.

\- Nếu chót có cảm tình, đừng giấu trong lòng. Đoạn tụ hay không cũng được. Đừng để mình hối hận, nghe chưa.

              

 

              


	8. Chap 7(TCN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đang nghĩ nếu giờ có chap mới sao báo với mọi người ah...
> 
> cũng muốn ibx fb, mà lại sợ mình làm phiền...
> 
> ây dà....

 

               Tiểu Vũ đâu hiểu được đoạn tụ là gì. Mọi người cứ nói với cậu hai từ đoạn tụ, cậu còn nghĩ rằng từ đó là chỉ những người nghèo khó hay sao? Nhắc tới hình như có chút chán ghét. Đứa trẻ đáng thương này nào có biết họ đang nói gì, cả đời chỉ biết rú rú trong phòng, mẫu thân mất đi, cuộc sống của cậu cũng chỉ xoay quanh Hoằng thúc, đâu có đứa trẻ con nào trong thôn dám chơi với cậu. Viên Hoằng tuy nuôi Thiên Vũ, nhưng chính là chẳng thể dạy cậu về thế giới bên ngoài. Cậu chẳng thể lên tiếng, cũng ngại hỏi người khác. Đã dùng thủ ngữ, hỏi nhiều, sợ là đã làm phiền đối phương. Vì thế tuy từ bé bàn tay này phải làm đủ thứ việc, tâm lại chỉ như đứa trẻ ngốc nghếch mà thôi.

               Thế nhưng lời Viên Hoằng nói, tiểu Vũ đều hiểu ý cả. Bàn tay nắm chặt chiếc khăn tay, đèn đóm đều đã tắt cả, chỉ còn lại thứ ánh sáng nhàn nhạt từ ánh trăng nơi cửa sổ bao trùm lấy căn phòng. Mùi trầm hương dịu dàng cuốn lấy không gian, gió thi thoảng thổi vào vài làn nhè nhẹ, phong linh cùng lớp rèm voan mỏng che nơi cửa sổ khẽ động. Nếu vú Liễu biết cậu để cửa sổ mở như vậy, chắc sẽ lại mắng cậu bất cẩn mất. Nhưng tiểu Vũ chẳng màng chuyện đó, câu nói của Hoằng thúc cứ văng vẳng trong đầu, không chịu rời đi. Xoay người nhìn ra cửa sổ, Thiên Vũ ngắm nhìn ánh trăng sáng tỏ ngày cận rằm, lòng không quên được cũng dưới ánh trăng này, đã gặp được người. Gương mặt anh tuấn, nụ cười nhu hòa nhưng lại không mang nét giả tạo, lông mày kiếm khẽ dãn ra, cơ thể cao lớn. Đường kiếm hắn tuy lạnh nhưng lấy nhu chế cương, không hề có ý sát sinh. Bàn tay đỡ cậu, vô cùng ấm áp. Tiểu Vũ nghĩ tới nhân ảnh kia, tim không ngừng động, tâm rối bời.

               Mã Thiên Vũ rất sợ nữ nhân. Bọn họ nhìn yếu đuối, nhưng những vết thương trên người cậu, đều là của nữ nhân gây ra. Từ lúc ý thức được, đã biết mẹ mình vì mình không nghe lời mà đổ một bát cháo nóng vào miệng. Lớn dần lên, nữ nhân trong thôn có khi sẽ hắt nước vào người cậu, có lúc lại “vô ý” dùng gậy đả thương cậu. Nhưng thứ đáng sợ nhất, chính là họ nói rất nhiều, nhưng lời cay độc cứ vậy mà ám ảnh cậu. Tiểu Vũ biết tất cả lỗi lầm là ở mình. Là do cậu quấy phá, mẹ mới ghét cậu. Cũng là do thân phận cùng bề ngoài khác biệt, người dân trong thôn không muốn dung nạp Thiên Vũ. Trái tim nhỏ bé lại cứ chờ mong bọn họ có thể mở lòng dù chỉ một chút, lại nhận được cái trừng mắt chán ghét mà thôi.

               Đôi mắt ngây thơ ấy tưởng chừng như chỉ nhận nước mắt, lại luôn cong cong ý cười tươi như đóa hoa trà nở khi xuân tới. Khi tiểu Vũ bị thương, hay bị ai khi dễ, sẽ chạy thật nhanh tới chân y, và y sẽ lại làm cho cậu cười. Những đêm lạnh căm, y sẽ mặc kệ bản thân, ôm chặt Thiên Vũ ở trong lòng, lưng đưa ra ngoài che chắn cái lạnh cho cậu. Y là người duy nhất khen cậu khi tiểu Vũ làm được chuyện tốt. Y chăm sóc cho cậu, rồi cậu thay người mẹ đã khuất của mình trả ơn tình, chăm sóc cho y. Ánh mắt ôn nhu của y, nụ cười sủng nịnh, cái vuốt tóc khẽ của y, Viên Hoằng chính là thứ nuôi dưỡng ái tình trong tiểu Vũ. Nam nhân thật tốt. Thậm chí nhiều nam nhân trong thôn, họ đối với cậu ít ác cảm hơn, nhu hòa hơn nhiều. Mã Thiên Vũ bài xích nữ nhân, sợ họ chạm vào mình, nhưng đối với nam nhân, cơ thể ấm áp đó, khiến cậu nghiện càng thêm nghiện. Cậu chẳng được đi học, cũng chẳng ai dậy cậu luân thường đạo lý. Cậu chỉ biết, cả đời mình chỉ có thể động tâm bởi người như vậy. Ấm áp như ánh tà dương.

               Nhưng động tâm là vậy, lại chẳng biết người ở nơi đâu mà thổ lộ. Bản thân thì cứ mơ mơ màng màng ở nơi này, cơ thể hình như càng về mùa đông lại càng yếu nhược. Vạn nhất xảy ra chuyện chẳng lành…

               Tiếng chân nhảy từ trên cao xuống khiến cậu giật mình. Chống tay ngồi dậy, tiểu Vũ muốn ra cửa sổ kiếm tra, liền nhìn ra cái bóng của ai đó nhảy vào trong phòng. Nhanh tay mò tới cái bàn để ngần giường mình, thắp lên ngọn nến, ánh lửa bập bùng theo gió, nhỏ bé soi rọi căn phòng.

-Đừng sợ, là ta.

               Tiếng nam nhân khẽ trả lời, âm thanh thì thầm, có chút khàn khàn. Lý Dịch Phong vén tấm mạng che, bước chân chậm rãi tiến tới chỗ Thiên Vũ. Cậu nhìn hắn thắc mắc, nhưng cũng chỉ ngồi im đợi hắn tới, người dịch vào bên trong, chừa chỗ cho y ngồi. Đợi y ngồi xuống cạnh mình, cậu liền ngửi thấy mùi rượu thoang thoảng trên người. Nghĩ rằng y đã say, tới nhầm phòng, tiểu Vũ khẽ lay kẻ bên cạnh mình đang ngả người lên cạnh giường. Trông y có vẻ mệt mỏi. Lý Dịch Phong mở mắt, nhìn cậu mỉm cười trấn an.

\- Ta không sao. Chỉ là hôm nay ở tiểu viện kia có uống chút rượu, lại gặp chuyện khó chịu. Chán quá nên qua đây muốn phá ngươi một chút. Còn ngươi, sao lại để cửa mở, không sợ trộm tới bắt cóc à.

               Y vừa nói, vừa ngả đầu lên gối, gác hai tay nằm thật thoải mái. Cậu chẳng đuổi y đi, dù thực sự chẳng muốn y ở lại đây một chút nào.

“ _Mau về phòng mình ngủ đi. Giờ đã muộn rồi.”_

               Y cười khan vài tiếng rồi chẳng trả lời, chỉ lặng nhìn ánh mắt Thiên vũ, khẽ sáng lấp láng dưới thứ ánh sáng nhạt nhòa của ngọn đèn. Bỗng y nhíu mày, quay mặt đi chỗ khác, giọng nói lại chẳng đổi, vẫn mang thứ âm hưởng trêu ngươi.

\- Đổi người hầu rồi à, nghe nói là bà vú Liễu. Haha. Ta mới không gặp nhau có một tháng đi.

               Y ngồi bật dậy, xoay người nhìn cậu, bóng y che mất ánh sáng vàng vọt, cậu cũng chẳng thể nhìn rõ biểu tình của y. Khẽ gật đầu, cậu bỗng nghe thấy y cười.

\- Lão ta xem ra cũng lo xa đấy. Chỉ có điều lão chắc không ngờ tới tiểu báo bối này là đoạn tụ đâu nhỉ.

               Y khó chịu, lại nhắc tới chữ đoạn tụ. Vươn tay kéo người y dịch sang một chút, để ánh nến chiếu trên người mình, cậu khẽ động tay, hỏi y, rốt cục đoạn tụ là cái gì mà từ y tới Hoằng thúc đều nhắc đến. Chỉ thấy y nhìn vào bàn tay cậu mà trầm ngân hồi lâu. Tiểu Vũ bất giác nhìn xuống, phát hiện trên tay còn lại vẫn đang nắm cái khăn tay. Ngại ngùng, cậu vội vàng nhét nó xuống dưới ngối đầu. Động tác đó, đều bị y nắm bắt cả.

\- Này, có muốn biết đoạn tụ là gì không?

               Mã Thiên Vũ nghe ra, trong giọng nói chó chút khàn khàn của Lý Dịch Phong có điểm gì đò không đúng, lại nhất thời chẳng nghĩ ra được. Ánh sáng lại chẳng chiếu tới gương mặt y, cơ bản cậu cũng chẳng đoán ra y là đang có biểu cảm ra sao. Cậu gật đầu, dò xét nhìn y. Ánh nên đằng sau lay động, bóng y quỷ dị nhấp nháy vài đường.

                Lý Dịch Phong tới gần, người ngả đằng sau, muốn ôm tiểu Vũ vào lòng, lại chỉ nhận được chút kháng cự nhỏ. Bình thường y vẫn hay có thói quen ôm ngang người cậu, Thiên Vũ rất phối hợp ngồi im trong lòng y. Nhưng xem ra có kẻ đã động tâm kẻ khác, không muốn nghe lời rồi sao. Chỉ nghe thấy, tiếng y cười khan. Cánh tay y tăng thêm phần lực, ôm cậu chặt cứng trong lòng, tiểu Vũ càng dãy dụa, y càng ôm chặt hơn. Giãy không được, cậu quay đầu nhìn sang Dịch Phong, muốn hỏi y vì sao lại làm vậy, liền thấy dưới ánh sáng nhạt nhòa, biểu tình người nọ có điểm hung dữ. Là tức giận gì sao, cậu nghĩ thầm, hay là y say tới không còn tỉnh táo nữa rồi. Tâm mi nhíu lại, cậu lo lắng dùng tay chạm vào vầng trán y. Ôn độ vừa phải, không phải nóng. Vừa muốn đặt tay xuống, đã bị người nọ dùng bàn tay còn lại nắm lấy cổ tay mình tới phát đau.

\- Còn muốn dụ người sao.

               Giọng y càng ngày càng nặng hơn, cho tới khi tiểu Vũ có thể ý thức được một chút, liền thấy thân mình bị kéo mạnh, ngã xuống giường, bị y đè tới khó chịu ở phía trên người, hơi thở đầy mùi rượu, nóng hổi của y khẽ phả lên mũi. Thất thần một chút, cậu muốn dùng hai tay đẩy y ra, lại vô lực không thể tác động tới cơ thể y dù chỉ là một chút. Còn y, chỉ khẽ cười, càng ngày càng áp sát người phía dưới, môi y nóng bức cọ nhẹ vào mũi Thiên Vũ, chỉ hận không thể dung nhập làm một mà thôi.

               Vậy thì hay là, đem cậu ta và y, dung nhập làm một đi.

               Nghĩ tới đó, y cười nhẹ, mặc kệ cho kẻ dưới thân vừa sợ hãi vừa giãy mình muốn thoát ra, tất cả những gì y ý thức được bây giờ chính là, đôi môi nhỏ khẽ gương lên kia, hồng nhuận thích mắt, xem ra rất mềm mại. Khẽ nghiêng đầu một chút, y  nhẹ nhàng cọ môi mình lên thứ đáng yêu đó, liền nhận thấy người bên dưới bỗng dừng phản kháng mà run lên. Trong bầu không khí im lặng đó, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng hô hấp của nhau là rõ nhất, ánh mắt Lý Dịch Phong say mê nhìn kĩ gương mặt người phía dưới, rồi lại từ từ, một lần nữa nghiêng đầu mà hôn môi Thiên Vũ. Y chẳng cọ nhẹ nữa, trực tiếp áp môi mình, rồi lần, rồi hai lần, càng làm, y càng thấy trái tim mình muốn loạn. Chẳng báo trước, y khẽ đưa lưỡi ra liếm nhẹ lên đôi môi phiếm hồng, lại như chưa đủ, y dùng răng, khẽ ray nhẹ môi dưới của cậu.

               Tiểu Vũ sợ hãi bị y làm cho ngây ngốc, ánh mắt đã bắt đầu ướt át. Chuyện gì cậu có thể không minh bạch, nhưng thứ chuyện này, cậu rõ hơn ai hết. Cũng chỉ vì năm lạng thịt, Mã Thiên Vũ đã muốn mất nửa cái mạng. Gã nói với cậu, Hoằng thúc đang ốm, phải bồi bổ cơ thể, hay chúng ta trao đổi một chút, con vào phòng ta, ngoan ngoan nghe lời thì ta cho con năm lạng thịt.

\- Tiểu Vũ, nhìn ta này. Nhất định lần sau có người làm như vậy với con, con không được thỏa hiệp. Nghe Không! Chuyện này chỉ có người sau này sẽ sống chúng với con cả đời, người mà con động tâm con mới được cho phép.

                Cậu đã không nghe lời, khi thấy gã ta muốn cởi quần mình, tiểu Vũ đã khóc lóc muốn chạy khỏi cửa. Trẻ không ngoan sẽ bị đòn. Gã tuyệt nhiên không đụng tới mặt cậu, và cậu bị gã đánh tới khắp người có rất nhiều vết bầm tím, sợ tới mức chỉ dám nằm im để gã đụng chạm. Nếu như hôm đó Viên Hoằng không vì quá lo lắng mà chạy vạy tìm ra, không biết cậu đã bị gã bán thịt lợi dụng tới mức nào.

               Lời của Viên Hoằng cứ vậy mà vang lên, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu có thể phản ứng lại chính là sợ hãi tới cứng đờ người. Lý y đã bị cởi ra tới nửa, mà người nằm dưới không nguyện ý, lại chỉ có thể phập phồng thở mạnh, bàn tay bấu lấy tấm nệm tới trắng bệch. Y rất dịu dàng, đôi môi nóng tới bỏng rát lướt nhẹ xuống cần cổ cậu, bàn tay đưa vào trong lý y xoa làn da trơn nhẵn mềm mại. Y mút nhẹ, dường như còn chưa thỏa mãn, liền dùng tay tháo miếng vải thắt nút, luồn tay xoa lên đầu nhũ hoa đem một bên vạt lý y rời khỏi người cậu. Người nọ ngoan ngoãn tới vậy, khiến cho y càng ngày càng muốn say. Y đâu biết rằng cậu sợ hãi, tâm trí y đã bay đi phương nào rồi, cứ nhìn cơ thể mềm mại phía dưới, y thực chỉ muốn đem cậu ăn sạch. Mùi hương trầm thoang thoảng bay, nồng tới nhức tâm, y chỉ muốn đạp đổ lư hương. Mùi da thịt Mã Thiên Vũ này, còn ngọt ngào gấp bội lần. Còn trong đầu y, ngập tràn hình ảnh hai nam nhân hòa nhập vào nhau sẽ như thế nào.

               Vừa rồi là y ghét bỏ khi thấy đám người trong tiểu viện uốn éo, y chịu không được những thứ dơ bẩn. Người dưới thân y, trong lành như làn nước thu, cười lên như ngọc. Sạch sẽ như vậy, mới là thứ khiến y yêu thích. Y lại càng thích hơn khi thứ đáng yêu này có thể vì y mà trở nên dâm loạn một chút. Lý Dịch Phong có bệnh rồi.

               Nhưng tại sao cơ thể này lại chưa chịu nóng lên, chẳng phải nhiễm dục tình thì đều nóng lên sao, tại sao lại lạnh lẽo tới vậy? Lý Dịch Phong chẳng phải là chưa trải qua chuyện ân ái, nhưng với nam nhân thì y chưa thử bao giờ. Muốn tách chân người nọ, lại thấy cứng đờ, không chịu dịch chuyển. Nhẹ kéo quần cậu xuống, lại thấy tiểu Vũ nhanh chóng giật mình túm chặt quần, bất ngờ đẩy y ra rồi chui vào góc giường. Phần thân dưới của y đã căng cứng từ lâu, bó chặt trong tiết khố. Y khẽ khó chịu, tiến tới muốn nhìn gương mặt cậu hỏi cho rõ, liền nhìn thấy tình cảnh quả thật không đúng. Tiểu Vũ hai mắt nhắm nghiền, nước mắt cứ thế chảy ra, không hề có một chút thích thú nào. Y ôn nhu như vậy, còn nhẹ nhàng với cậu, tại sao một chút phiếm tình cũng không có. Y có điểm giận giữ, muốn cậu nhìn y, lại không nghĩ ra nổi thứ gì, trực tiếp dùng răng cắn thật mạnh xuống bả vai trắng trẻo. Quả nhiên, cậu lập tức mở mắt, vì đau đớn mà cả người run rẩy.

\- Mau…mau mở chân ra…không ta làm sao cởi quần ngươi.

               Cậu nhìn y, ánh mắt trần tình, nước mắt rơi lã chã, không ngừng lắc đầu muốn y dừng lại. Y lại tưởng cậu chỉ là sợ đau, cứ liên hồi an ủi. Vừa an ủi, đôi môi cũng tìm tới môi cậu hôn xuống, lưỡi khẽ luồn vào khoang miệng ẩm ướt. Thiên Vũ kinh hách, lập tức quay đầu tránh đi, một tay đánh y tới tấp, một tay giữ lại quần.

               Và lần này y giận thật.

               Thứ y muốn chưa bao giờ y không có được.

               Nữ nhân, nam nhân muốn cùng y lên giường không thiếu.

               Mã Thiên Vũ này còn muốn tránh y sao.

\- IM!

               Y quát lớn, ánh mắt dữ tợn nhìn kẻ đối diện chẳng những không dừng lại, mà còn có ý định chạy đi.  Thiên Vũ mặc kệ lời y, chỉ cần thấy y bất cẩn không động đậy, liền đẩy người y, tự mình chạy xuống gường. Một chân đặt xuống, liền nhận lấy một trận đau đớn, người phía sau cậu nắm tóc, kéo cậu trở lại giường, đầu cậu theo đó cũng đập mạnh vào thành. Thiên Vũ ngã ra, đầu vẫn chưa hết choáng váng, liền cảm thấy cơ thể trống rỗng. Với chút tỉnh táo còn lại lúc đó, chỉ có thể ý thức được việc gì sắp xảy đến, căn bản là không thể tránh được. Cậu cố với tay muốn đánh y, muốn đẩy y ra, lại chỉ là mấy cái đánh hư nhược, cơ thể này mấy nay đã rất yếu, choáng váng một hồi, làm sao đánh trả. Kể cả khi tỉnh rồi, ánh mắt mẫn mờ mịt một màu, nước mắt cậu không ngừng chảy ra, môi mấp máy liên hồi.

               Như năm xưa, hận không thể kêu gào thật lớn, gọi người tới giúp. Giờ đây chút ít van xin người nọ dừng tay, cậu không thể làm được.

               Một trận đau đớn từ hạ thân truyền đến, tới cả việc đau đớn này cũng chỉ có thể im lặng rơi nước mắt, miệng há to, lại chỉ phát ra hơi thở. Cơn đau này liền khiến Thiên Vũ tỉnh giấc, dùng hết sức bình sinh, đẩy người phía trước, đánh tới nháo nhào một hồi, y cũng không hề xoay chuyển. Khẽ thúc người về phía trước, y nhăn mặt chịu đựng nơi huyệt đạo vừa nóng, vừa chặt tới đau đớn, liền hài lòng khi thấy người phía dưới vì quá đau mà dừng tay.

\- Ngoan…ngoan đi…sẽ…sẽ không đau.

               Y thở dốc, rồi bắt đầu cử động thân dưới. Hai mắt y nhắm nghiền, ngả đầu lên vai cậu. Từng cái đâm khó khăn tới vậy, không khiến cho dục vọng của y nản chí, thậm chí nơi khô nóng này có chút kích thích nên não bộ, khiến y chỉ muốn loạn thất bát tháo mau chóng đưa đẩy nhanh hơn. Một chút tinh dịch từ y chảy ra, hòa lẫn với máu từ vết rách, khiến y đưa đẩy dễ dàng hơn, cứ vậy mà tăng nhanh nhịp động. Y vừa vuốt ve cặp đùi trắng nõn, vừa thì thòa vào tai tiểu Vũ.

\- Xem này…thực thích…phải không

\- Ta vẫn biết…ngươi…ngươi rất đẹp.

\- Chi bằng….

\- Ta…ta…ghét cái khăn tay đó.

\- Ngươi…giờ là người của ta…

                Sau cơn ấn ái, cả căn phòng lại trở nên lạnh lẽo, ánh nến cũng đã tắt từ lâu. Nhưng cũng chẳng còn cần nữa, vì trời cũng dần sáng lên rồi. Thiên Vũ cả người lõa thể, ngồi co rúm ở một góc giường. Y rời đi rồi. Huyết sắc cùng chút tinh dịch chạy xuống hai bắp đùi giờ cũng đã khô, tạo thành một đường tuyệt mĩ trên làn da trắng. Môi cậu khô khốc, ánh mắt dại ra. Chỉ có bàn tay nắm chặt hai nửa của cái khăn tay bị xé.

               Khi vú Liễu tới nơi, nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó chỉ biết lén thở dài, dọn dẹp rồi lau người cho cậu.

\- Tiểu Vũ, ta biết là ủy khuất cho con. Nhưng sau này cũng đã có chỗ đứng trong phủ rồi. Lý thiếu gia nếu như thích con, sẽ giúp con được ra ngoài, nhận con làm thư đồng, may mắn hơn là cho con làm thị hầu bên cạnh. Dù sao giờ con đã là người của thiếu gia rồi…

               Bàn tay nắm tấm vải chặt hơn…

“Nhất dạ phu thê bách dạ ân”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quả thực viết H không nổi mà.;((((  
> chỉ biết khóc chứ không biết làm sao, lại còn là Rape nữa chứ:((((


	9. chap 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muốn viết fic mới, mà chưa nghĩ ra nên làm cái nào trước.  
> Ý tưởng thì nổ ra như điên dại:((((  
> Láp của tại hạ bị hỏng mất dấu gạch nối rồi.   
> Chúng ta thay thế nó bằng dấu ~ này nha:(((((((( cám ơn mọi người đã thông cảm nhé.

                Sau đêm đó, Mã Thiên Vũ trở bệnh, việc này truyền tới tai của Lý gia gia, khiến cho người lo lắng không nguôi. Bình thường vẫn khỏe mạnh, vậy mà chỉ qua một đêm cơ thể liền suy nhược tới vậy. Tuy là cho cậu ấy dùng thuốc, nhưng liều lượng của tiểu Vũ thường rất nhẹ, lão bản bên kia cũng đã nói chắc như đinh đóng cột rằng thuốc làm cho cơ thể gầy yếu, mảnh mai hơn nhưng không phải loại thuốc có thể gây nên bệnh gì nghiêm trọng. Phòng thì vẫn phải phòng, Lý gia gia sau khi nghe tin đã lập tức phái người sang bên đó hỏi rõ tình hình.

                Ngày mai phải cất công chuyển một lô hàng lớn lên kinh thành, chủ tớ đều lo lắng chuyện  hàng hóa, thời gian gấp rút như thoi đưa. Phương quản sự thầm rủa ông trời, bệnh lúc nào không bệnh, lại bệnh ngay bây giờ. Lão gia nghe tin thì nhăn mày nhăn mặt, chỉ ném cho hắn một câu, làm gì thì làm, chăm sóc tiểu Vũ cho cẩn thận, ta trở về thấy người vẫn còn mệt mỏi thì ngươi sẽ chịu phạt. Sau đó, liền bắt Phương quản sự bận trăm công nghìn việc chạy tới bên tiểu Vũ của ngài xem xét tình hình. Còn chưa hết, xem xong lại lập tức chạy về báo cáo với Lý gia gia, rồi lại tiếp tục chạy ra kiểm hàng hóa. Hỏi thử người bình thướng còn không tức chết hay sao. Trên tay vẫn Phương quản sự vẫn cầm sổ kiểm hàng, chân lại mau chóng chạy tới khu biệt viện, chỉ hận không thể đem mình phân thân làm hai. Lúc tới nơi thì hơi thở cũng đã hỗn loạn, chẳng kịp chào vú Liễu mà tiến thẳng vào phòng ngủ.

                Người quả nhiên đã bệnh, thầy thuốc cũng đã mời tới. Người năm trên giường hai mắt nhắm nghiền, mệt mỏi mà thở ra từng hơi yếu ớt. Tuy nhiên vì lên cơn sốt mà hai má ửng hồng nhu thuận, thi thoảng còn thấy cậu ta mở mắt, ánh mắt ướt đẫm như phủ một tầng sương mù. Phương quản sự nghĩ, quả nhiên là hàng thượng phẩm, lão gia luôn luôn biết cách lựa đồ, lại còn cất giữ bên mình một bảo bối bằng xương thịt như vậy. Hắn khẽ hắng giọng, tới chào hỏi thầy thuốc. Cũng nên nhanh chóng hỏi thăm rồi giải quyết, công việc ở phủ còn nhiễu nhương chưa đâu vào đâu. Hỏi tới bệnh tình của Thiên Vũ, vị thầy thuốc liền có chút ái ngại.

~ Cái này…công tử có dùng qua vị thuốc lạ, cơ thể vì thế trở nên nhu hòa yếu mềm. Nay lại động tới nơi tư mật, người đồng sàng mạnh tay nên để lại thương tổn. Cơ thể không chịu được đành nhiễm hàn khí mà sinh phong hàn. Chỉ là bệnh nhẹ, uống vài thang lão sắc là sẽ khỏi. Nhưng có điều…không biết ta có nên nói hay không…

                Phương quản sự mông lung một hồi. Cái gì mà đồng sàng, rồi nơi tư mật, hắn nghe dù hiểu những lại như không hiểu. Lão gia có thượng qua tiểu Vũ rồi sao, tại sao kẻ hầu thân cận là hắn lại không biết. Dường như hiểu được Phương quản sự có điểm u mê, vú Liễu liền chạy tới bên, ghé tai thì thầm to nhỏ. Chẳng hiểu hai người bọn họ nói gì, chỉ biết một lúc sau,  đôi lông mày Phương quản sự nhăn thành hàng, ánh mắt chẳng biết là do đau long hay khó nghĩ, nhìn tới tiểu Vũ vẫn còn ngơ ngác, hai tay nắm chặt chăn trên giường.

~ Ông cứ nói, chúng tôi vì sức khỏe cậu ấy, nhất định sẽ chú ý.

                Lão chỉ thầy thuốc thở dài, lắc đầu mà thưa.

~  Loại thuốc đang dùng ức chế lục phủ ngũ tạng, không gây bệnh nhưng cơ thể sẽ luôn luôn mệt mỏi, sức khỏe yếu đi, từ đó mà dễ phát bệnh hơn người bình thường. Ta lại không thể ngăn Lý gia các người ngưng cho cậu ta dùng thuốc. Sau này làm gì cũng nên chiếu cố cậu ta một chút.

                Phương quản sự lấy từ trong túi một tờ ngân phiếu một trăm lượng bạc, đưa cho thầy thuốc, liền bị lão thầy thuốc gạt đi không nhận.

~ Chuyện riêng của Lý gia ta  nhất định không rêu rao ra ngoài. Xin ngài an tâm.

                Đợi khi thầy thuốc rời đi, Phương quản sự mới mệt mỏi ngồi ở cạnh giường, dùng tay xoa hai thái dương. Tiểu Vũ trong lúc mở hé mắt, tỉnh táo được chút, thấy hắn như vậy liền dùng tay chạm nhẹ vào người nọ, đợi đến khi hắn chú ý tới mình thì liền chỉ vào ngực mà lắc nhẹ đầu, còn cố gắng ngượng cười một chút.

 ~ Ngươi xem lại mình đi tiểu Vũ, cứ hiền lành im ỉm như vậy giờ thành chuyện lớn rồi. Ta biết ngươi buồn, ngươi uất ức, nhưng có gì thì cũng phải nói rõ ra. Ngươi không nói được cũng phải bằng cách nào đó kể cho ta rõ sự tình.

                Hắn mệt mỏi ngả đầu vào thành giường. Kiểu này không xong rồi. Lão gia trước giờ rất ôn nhu, nhưng vì vậy khi tức giận lên liền trở thành người vô tình. Hắn thở dài, nhớ tới thị nữ năm đó làm vỡ bình ngọc quý, giờ không biết đã lưu lạc ở đâu với tâm trí dở dở điên điên. Thiếu gia thường hay xa nhà nên vốn không biết tới chuyện này, mà nếu có biết, với tình cách của Lý Dịch Phong, Phương quản sự lo ngại y cũng chẳng nể mặt phụ thân y mà gây chuyện. Nhưng lần này chuyện thực sự lớn rồi. Lão gia vì tiểu tử này tới cả hai nha đầu giỏi nhất cũng đuổi đi vì sợ tiểu Vũ của ngài và chúng có tư tình gì, ngọc ngà cùng y phục của tiểu Vũ đều là loại tốt nhất, thứ thuốc cậu ta uống hằng ngày lại càng không rẻ. Không phải người chưa từng nuôi người trong phủ, mà tới mức chiều chuộng như vậy thì là lần đầu tiên. Nghĩ tới kết cục của kẻ trước kia được Lý gia đưa về, hắn liền rùng mình. Cô nương đó được hưởng phú quý mà không biết, lại dùng cái danh phận chẳng có thực để làm chuyện bát nháo.

                Ăn ngon mặc ấm, nhưng bị nhốt tại một nơi, phải luôn giữ thân tâm trong sạch. Mà thân tâm trong sạch mấy ai có thể giữ được đây. Vậy mà đứa trẻ này, thiện lương vô cùng, từ lúc về ở thì luôn ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, lại hiểu chuyện. Chưa từng thấy có người nguyện ngồi im một chỗ như vậy làm chú chim kiểng trong cái lồng son đẹp đẽ. Buồn thương có, nhưng chỉ thoáng qua nơi đáy mắt u sầu. Nếu như sự việc này không sảy ra, cậu ta ít ra có thể hảo hảo lưu lại đây lâu một chút. Lý gia gia ghét nhất chính là thứ gì đã nhiễm bụi trần, lão gia mà biết chuyện, chẳng phải nguy to cho tiểu Vũ sao.

                Cậu lại chẳng biết gì, suy nhược nằm đó nhìn hắn nhíu mày, thi thoảng lại tỏ ý huơ huơ tay muốn Phương quản sự biết sức khỏe mình không sao, xin đừng lo lắng nhiều. Hắn thì im lặng, cũng không trả lời cậu, không khí xung quanh khó chịu tới mức độ vú Liêm cũng lo lắng theo.

~ Phương quản sự, đứa nhỏ này ngu ngơ không hiểu chuyện gì. Không phải vú ta nhiều chuyện, nhưng mà ta ở Lý gia lâu năm, biết rằng đây chắc chắn là thiếu gia ép nó làm chuyện đó. Dù sao giờ nó cũng đã là người của thiếu gia…

                Phương quản sự khẽ xua tay, mệt mỏi nhìn sang tiểu Vũ. Cậu dường như biết mình đã làm sai chuyện, khẩn trương chống tay xuống giường mà nâng mình dậy. Cậu không sợ bị phạt, nhưng nếu là sai chuyện lớn, chẳng phải sẽ ảnh hưởng tới Hoằng Thúc hay sao? Tiểu Vũ muốn ngồi dậy mà quỳ gối xin lỗi, lại bị Phương quản sự nhất nhất đè lại nằm xuống giường.

~ Ngươi nháo cái gì. Nằm im dưỡng bệnh cho tốt, chuyện này cứ để ta giải quyết vậy.

                Phương quản sự nói với cậu ta, rồi cũng nhanh chóng rời đi làm việc khác, chỉ là tâm tư lại đặt hết cả vào chuyện kia. Giải quyết của hắn chính là giấu, chỉ mong đừng ai biết thêm chuyện này mà bép xép cho Lý gia gia nghe. Dù sao may mắn tiểu tử kia là nam nhân, có ai nói gì thì cũng không thể chứng, nếu không tới kế sách tẩu vi này hắn cũng xài không nổi mất. Cố gắng nghĩ một chút, làm cho bản thân an tâm, Phương quản sự mới có thể an an tĩnh tĩnh tiếp tục ghi chép số hàng hóa được xuất ra. Chẳng ngờ nhắc tới Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo quả nhiên không mời mà đứng trước mặt. Lý thiếu gia đứng cạnh hắn lúc nào khong biết, hai mắt y còn nhìn vào bảng kiểm kể của Phương quản sự không rời. Tới lúc hắn ngộ ra rằng y đang đứng cạnh mình cũng là lúc muốn giật mình mà tức chết luôn nửa cái mạng ngày hôm nay.

~ Thiếu gia…người cần gì thì nói, đừng xuất quỷ nhập thần mà xuất hiện như vậy.

                Hắn nói, một tay xoa trái tim bé nhỏ vốn đã bị dọa cho teo luôn rồi. Vị thiếu gia chỉ nhìn hắn cười cười, sau đó chìa cho hắn một tờ giấy, bên trong có ghi vài thang thuốc bổ loại đắt tiền.

~ Ta muốn mấy thứ này, kêu người tìm được thì mang qua phòng ta.

                Y chỉ nói gọn gang như vậy, sau đó lập tức có ý định rời đi. Phương quản sự nhanh chóng nắm lây cổ áo y lại, khiến y muốn ngã nhào. Đợi cho y đứng vững mà nhìn hắn khó hiểu, hắn đành thở dài một hơi, dùng tay day day cái hàng lông mày nhăn đã muốn thành nếp.

~ Ngài biết chuyện mình làm ra không phải chuyện nhỏ rồi chứ?

                Y chỉ cười, chỉ chỉ tay vào đơn thuốc.

~ Ta biết. Nhưng giờ ta không lo chuyện phụ thân người sẽ phạt ta như thế nào, ta lo cho sức khỏe của tiểu bảo bối hơn. Nên giúp ta tìm mấy thứ này đi, ha…ây da. Phương quản sự, ngươi còn muốn gì nữa, mau thả vạt áo ta ra.

                Y bực mình, tên quản sự này từ bao giờ lại to gan tới mức đó. Phương quản sự lại chẳng màng tới thái độ y, ngương mặt hắn vẫn giữ nguyên thái độ nghiêm túc.

~ Nếu ngài biết chuyện mình làm lớn cỡ nào, thì tốt nhất nên biết giải quyết nó cho ổn thỏa. Tiểu Vũ…cậu ta….

                Hắn muốn nói gì, mà lại thôi. Suy xét cho cùng thì Mã Thiên Vũ dù ở đây ăn sung mặc sướng, rồi cũng chỉ là người hầu kẻ ở. Phương quản sự không thể chỉ vì một kẻ bên dưới mà cãi tay đôi với thiếu gia. Huống hồ gia nhân bọn họ được đưa vào phủ làm việc, chuyện có một số gia nhân được chủ nhân gọi vào phòng hầu hạ chẳng phải chuyện gì xa lạ. Tiếc rằng sau đó họ cũng sẽ chỉ như vú Liễu, cô đơn cả đời mà hầu hạ như một gia đinh mà thôi. Tiểu Vũ, cậu ta còn là nam nhân, sảy ra sự việc này thì chẳng phải chính thức trở thành đoạn tụ, không thể nạp thê tử sao? Có thể Thiên Vũ mang nét đẹp âm nhu, nhưng không có nghĩa là thằng bé sẽ thích nam nhân.

                Mấy hôm sau đó lão gia đi vắng, nhà cửa Lý gia liền trở nên im ắng hơn hẳn, cũng chỉ cò mình Phương quản sự thì vẫn không yên. Chuyện của Mã Thiên Vũ và thiếu gia an toàn mà giấu được lão gia trước khi người khởi hành lên kinh thành, những tưởng tới đó là xong, chẳng ai ngờ tới hắn ta phải đau đầu tới bây giờ. Cũng đã nói rõ rằng hắn sẽ vì thiếu gia mà coi như không biết chuyện, cũng dặn dò vú Liễu đừng nói gì tới chuyện này. Vậy mà khổ chủ gây nên tai họa dường như còn chẳng hề chú ý tới càm nhận của đám gia nhân.

                Sau khi lo liệu mọi thứ an bài, Phương quản sự nhanh chóng đi tới biệt viện nọ, ghé thăm tiểu bảo bối của lão gia một chút, xem xét bệnh tình có tiến triển hay không. Nhưng vừa mới nghe mắt vào phòng ngủ, liền bị cảnh tượng trước mắt dọa cho tới ngây ngốc đứng im một chỗ.

                Vị thiếu gia luôn coi mình là nhất Lý Dịch Phong, rất sợ tiếp xúc người bệnh do sợ lây, giờ đây lại ngồi đút từng muỗng cháo cho tiểu Vũ. Người bệnh chẳng thể ăn nhanh, y cũng không hề gấp gáp, đợi cậu nuốt xuống mới tiếp tục đưa lên muỗng nữa. Cậu ăn được nửa bát thì bỏ dở, cả người vô lực dựa vào thành giường, nhìn y khẽ thổi hơi nóng ở bát thuốc.

~ May mà ta dặn người ta nấu cháo yến đặc một chút, nửa bát là đủ no rồi. Giờ thì uống chút thuốc, sau đó ngủ một giấc.

                Còn sợ cậu uống thuốc sẽ đắng miệng, đợi cậu uống xong, y không quên lấy trong ống tay áo mình một bọc giấy nhỏ, bên trong đựng đầy thứ mứt đỏ ngọt lịm thanh mát. Lý Dịch Phong lấy một quả đưa tới môi Thiên Vũ, chỗ còn lại gói gọn để vào tay cậu. Lúc cậu nằm xuống giường để ngủ, y còn chẳng an tâm mà nán lại một chút, vén mấy cọng tóc nhỏ vì ốm mà bám vào gương mặt tái nhợt lại của cậu.

                Lý Dịch Phong biết rằng Phương quản sự vốn đã đợi mình ở ngoài phòng khách từ lâu. Hắn ta không dám vào, nhưng tất sẽ dám hỏi chuyện này là cớ sự làm sao. Y chỉ cười khan vài tiếng, giễu mình một chút, sau đó rời phòng ngủ để ra gặp mặt hắn. Phương quản sự quả nhiên chẳng để chuyện này cứ vậy mà trôi đi. Hắn cũng không hề dông dài, lập tức đi vào chuyện chính.

~ Thiếu gia, người không phải chưa từng đồng sàng với người khác, nhưng đây là lần đầu ta thấy ngài vì một người từng cùng mình chung chăn gối mà quan tâm chăm sóc tới vậy. Không những thế còn là nam nhân, chẳng phải trước kia ngài chỉ cùng nữ nhân mà nổi hứng hay sao? Tới mẫu thân ngài khi lâm bệnh, ngài còn chỉ có thể gửi mấy lời hỏi thăm vô nghĩa, sau đó đi du ngoạn biệt xứ ở Đôn Hoàng. Ta có điểm không hiểu được…

                Nghe những lời này, chính y cũng thấy mình có điểm bất đồng. Quả thực y cũng chẳng biết mình bị làm sao. Hôm qua vốn chỉ định đi tới thăm hỏi cậu ta một chút, lại nhìn thấy cậu ta vì mình mà hai mắt nhắm nghiền, vầng trán đổ mồ hôi không ngớt, miệng mấp máy nhưng không lên lời. Lý Dịch Phong lạnh lùng như vậy, tự dung thấy nhói long tới lạ. Lúc đó y chỉ biết đưa tay lên lồng ngực mà chặn cái cảm giác khó thở này một chút, chặn thế nào cũng không xong. Cảm giác này lại rất khó chịu, khó chịu hơn cả vết thương  ngoài da.

                Thế là y cứ vậy nán lại một chút, đợi cho tới khi Thiên Vũ tỉnh dậy. Rốt cục đợi tới quên cả ra tiễn phụ thân đi xa. Lúc cậu ta có chút thần tình, nhìn thấy y, đầu tiên là giật mình sợ hãi, nhưng sau đó tiểu Vũ cứ ngồi im lặng, không hề trốn tránh ánh nhìn của y hay sợ hãi nữa. Dịch Phong lại là người tránh đi ánh mắt Thiên Vũ. Y thấy xấu hổ, cùng hối hận. Rõ ràng y nhớ rằng đêm đó mình không hề say, tửu lượng y rất tốt. Vậy mà y làm ra loại chuyện này. Lý Dịch Phong bỗng hiểu được, hẳn y chẳng phải say vì rượu, là say vì một thứ khác.

                Ví như hôm nay y đích thân tới chăm sóc cho cậu, đút cháo cho cậu ăn, còn chuẩn bị cả mứt quả. Y tự dưng thấy nút thắt trong lòng giải tỏa đi rất nhiều. Không phải chỉ vì ánh mắt có chút nhẫn nhịn, có chút hiền hòa mà tiểu Vũ nhìn y. Chính y cảm thấy, dường như chỉ cần y bỏ chút công tự mình chăm sóc người nọ, y sẽ cảm thấy hạnh phúc tới lạ. Y không biết gọi nó là gì, nhưng nó ấm áp, lan tỏa rất nhẹ nhàng.

                Nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, chính y còn chẳng hiểu nổi cái mình cảm nhận được rốt cục tới tận cùng là thứ cảm xúc gì, y không thể nói rõ cho Phương quản sự biết. Muốn nói dối lại không lỡ. Nói rằng Mã Thiên Vũ chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một kẻ y thấy được mắt, liền đem thị tẩm. Hành động quan tâm lúc nãy đã thực sự trở thành lỗ hổng to lớn của cái câu nói dối đó rồi. Lý Dịch Phong cũng không muốn chính miệng mình nói ra câu đau lòng như thế, rõ rằng trong lòng y, Mã Thiên Vũ không hề giống với đám tiểu cô nương hay nha hoàn khác. Hay là, cứ nói với Phương quản sự rằng, y thích cậu ta. Cũng chẳng hề đúng, đây không phải là cái cảm giác thích thú con nít mà y đã từng thích tiểu muội bên họ ngoại Lâm Kha.

                Hay là, đây chính là cái loại ái tình mà người ta nhắc tới, ái, yêu ấy.

                Y cười khẽ, hồ đồ, hồ đồ. Y quay người, trực diện nhìn tới ánh mắt của vị quản sự vẫn còn kiên nhẫn đợi câu trả lời của y.

~ Ta muốn cho cậu ta một danh phận.

                Phương quản sự nghe vậy, chỉ khẽ thở dài. Cái gì mà danh phận ở đây, chẳng nhẽ muốn cậu ta từ bảo bối được bao bọc trong biện viện này quay qua làm người hầu bên người của y, làm việc chân tay, chăm sóc y hay sao? Vậy còn không phải là đang ăn sung mặc sướng bỗng dưng vác tội mà thành gia nhân rồi. Hắn khẽ xoa tâm mi, cũng coi như để tiểu Vũ bên cạnh y, có khi Lý lão gia sẽ không vì chuyện tiểu Vũ thất thân mà bắt cậu đem bán đi đâu đó. Hơn nữa lão gia tuy nhìn có vẻ hơi lạnh lùng, tuyệt nhiên coi trọng đứa con trời đánh này. Chuyện xin cho cậu qua đó làm gia nhân, chỉ cần chịu mắng một chút cũng có thể thành công. Phương quản sự nghĩ hồi như vậy, gật gù tán thành.

~ Ta sẽ lo liệu chuyện này. Nhưng cũng phải nghĩ ra cái lý do thích hợp. Vậy thiếu gia muốn cậu ta làm gì?

                Lý Dịch Phong hắng giọng, nói một câu thật đơn giản, y hệt như cách y vẫn hay dùng để trả lời người khác.

~ Ta muốn thú cậu ta làm thê tử. Ngươi thấy sao?


	10. chap 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Càng ngày càng thấy nó giống như tiểu thuyết máu chó ngôn tình cẩu huyết tiểu chuẩn... ây nha nha...

                Mã Thiên Vũ lặng lẽ nhìn Lý Dịch Phong thổi bát cháo nóng. Đã bốn hôm, không ngày nào y không tới đây. Cậu biết rằng đây chính là y quan tâm tới mình, nhưng mỗi buổi đêm nằm mơ thấy hành động của y, cậu lại chẳng dám tự mình tha thứ cho y một giây phút nào.

                Không tha thứ, nhưng cũng vô lực chẳng thể làm gì. Mã Thiên Vũ biết mình là ai, ở phủ đệ này với thân phận nào. Cậu có thể sung sướng hơn người làm, gia đinh, nhưng nói trắng ra cũng chỉ là kẻ ăn nhờ ở đậu mà thôi. Lấy tư cách gì  mà lên tiếng, mà giận hờn kêu ca. Hoằng thúc còn nằm trên giường bệnh, chỉ mới thấy sức khỏe của Viên Hoằng khá hơn một chút. Giờ đây nếu cậu dám trái lời, dám tự mình bỏ trốn, dùng biểu cảm sợ hãi cùng chán ghét nhìn Lý Dịch Phong, cũng đều ảnh hưởng tới Viên Hoằng. Tiểu Vũ đã cả đời nương nhờ y, không thể vì chuyện này mà làm y liên lụy.

                Huống hồ, người ngồi trước mặt cậu bây giờ, chính là kẻ đã cùng mình chung chăn gối như vậy.

                Tiểu Vũ vẫn nhớ năm đó ở thôn có đám cưới rất lớn. Năm cậu tròn năm tuổi. Bóng dáng bé nhỏ lần đầu nhìn thấy kiệu hoa đỏ rực, những người kéo kèn cũng mặc đồ đỏ, pháo đỏ vui tai, xác pháo ngợp trời. Thôn nhỏ xơ xác là vậy, màu đỏ lại như phủ một lớp vui tươi chăng thể giấu diếm. Vì có bao giờ thôn có đám cưới lớn vậy đâu. Nghe nói cô dâu chẳng phải người ở đây, rất xinh đẹp, được gả cho quan chi huyện. Tiểu Mã cũng giống những đứa trẻ trong thôn, thấy thứ gì xinh đẹp, liền chạy theo bằng được. Chúng biết chúng cũng sẽ chẳng nhận được gì, nhưng đôi chân nhỏ bé không ngừng nổi.

                Tiểu Vũ chạy nhanh lắm, cậu hay bị bắt nạt, trốn chạy đã thành sở trường. Trong giây phút cậu bám kịp cái kiệu hoa, tiếng kèn inh tai, pháo vẫn nổ, xác pháo rơi rớt. Cơn gió thổi qua, gió của vùng đất cát khô cằn, thổi bay tấm mạng ở cửa sổ của chiếc kiệu đỏ. Tiểu Vũ ngơ ngác đứng nhìn theo bóng kiệu xa dần.

                Tân nương tử đầu phải đội một chiếc khăn, cậu chưa từng thấy cái khăn nào đẹp tới vậy, khăn gấm, thêu những đóa hoa rực rỡ, tua rua màu vàng xung quanh, đôi chim uyên ương uốn mình bên nhau. Tiểu Vũ khẽ chạy lại phía mẹ mình, cậu phát hiện, nàng cũng chẳng thể rời mắt khỏi chiếc kiệu đang rẽ ở ngã tư. Ánh mắt người xa xăm lắm. Nàng nói rằng, kiệu hoa đó, ngồi lên trên chính là đã trao cả số mệnh cho lang quân. Nàng còn nói nhiều chuyện nữa, ánh mắt nàng khẽ cười, giải thích cho tiểu Vũ hiểu. Cậu chỉ nhớ rằng tấm vải trùm trên đầu tân nương, khi tân lang dùng roi ngựa gạt nó lên, đó chính là đồng lòng, là thuận chồng thuận vợ.

                Mã Thiên Vũ không ngờ tới một ngày, cậu được chùm chiếc khăn đó lên đầu, đợi người ta tới vén nó lên. Cảm giác đó rất hồi hộp, rất sợ, vì chiếc khăn lụa xinh đẹp tới vậy, lại như che hết tầm nhìn của tiểu Vũ. Cậu chẳng nhìn thấy điều gì phía trước. Cho tới khi một bàn tay nam nhân, thô ráp, nhưng ấm áp đặt lên bàn tay nhỏ để trên đùi tiểu Vũ, cảm giác lo sợ liền biến mất. Bàn tay vô cùng quen thuộc, tâm trạng tiểu Vũ liền trở nên khẩn trương, rất vui vẻ, cậu cười khúc khích, nụ cười chẳng thể phát ra tiếng động. Ánh mắt trừu mến, cùng thứ cảm xúc nhẹ nhàng. Cậu còn nghĩ đinh ninh trong đầu, đây là Viên Hoằng muốn chơi trò tân lang, tân nương tử cùng cậu. Tiểu Vũ nghĩ, tại sao mình lại không thể làm tân lang, nhưng nhìn Viên Hoằng to lớn như vậy, cậu cũng chẳng còn thắc mắc nữa.

Vậy là cậu đã chơi nó với y rất lâu, cũng chẳng nhớ là lâu tới mức nào. Nhìn trộm mấy cô gái, mấy thím trong thôn, cậu cứ vậy mà học tập theo họ. Nấu cơm, giặt giũ, đấm bóp lưng cho y. Lâu dần nó biến thành thói quen, đã chẳng còn là một trò chơi con nít nữa.

Có một hôm cậu nghịch ngợm, trèo vào vườn sau của người ta mà trộm trứng. Trứng mới đẻ, hẵng còn ấm, nếu mang về ăn sẽ rất ngon. Lại chẳng ngờ ở bức tường có một cái lỗ, tiếng người trong phòng lại khiến cậu tò mò tới gần. Không xem thì thôi, xem rồi lại chỉ có thể đỏ mặt. Tối về thì quên không được, cứ khẽ nhìn lén Viên Hoằng.

                Nhà cũng chỉ có một chiếc giường, từ lúc phụ mẫu cậu mất, vẫn là hai người đàn ông trong nhà chia nhau cái giường nhỏ. Cậu gầy, y bế thốc cậu nằm vào bên trong chắn gió đêm. Hành động đó vào ngày thường thì cũng rất bình thường thôi, vậy mà hôm nay người tiểu Vũ liền nóng lên. Cậu ngủ không được, đợi y say giấc, trực tiếp đem ánh mắt mình dán vào gương mặt y. Gương mặt quen thuộc của người luôn bảo hộ cậu. Tiểu Vũ khẽ nhắm mắt, nhích người gần thêm một chút nữa, đưa môi mình chạm vào môi y. Tâm trí cậu chỉ tràn gập cảnh sắc mà hôm nay cậu đã nhìn thấy, gương mặt thoáng đỏ hồng, hô hấp cũng loạn thất bát táo. Bàn tay nhỏ run rẩy đặt lên ngực người đối diện mà nắm chặt lớp vải thô, cậu lại rướn mình, đặt thêm một nụ hôn nhỏ vào môi y. Chẳng ngờ hành động vụng về của cậu khiến y giật mình thức giấc. Viên Hoằng bật người ngồi dậy, đem người kia dọa cho giật mình.

~ Tiểu Vũ, con đang làm gì vậy?

                Y nói, có chút lớn giọng, không biết là y giận, hay là sợ. Chút lớn giọng kia khiến cho cậu bối rối, nằm im nhìn y chằm chằm.

~ Chuyện này, con học ở đâu?

                Tiểu Vũ ngồi hẳn dậy nhìn y, muốn kể y nghe, lại sợ y giận chuyện cậu đi trộm trứng cho y ăn, ngồi thừ một hồi lâu. Viên Hoằng nhìn cậu mà thở dài, không gặng hỏi nữa, nhưng chuyện vừa rồi thì y phải nói cho cậu rõ.

~ Tiểu Vũ, chuyện này chỉ có khi nào con thú thê tử, con và nàng mới có thể cùng nhau làm.

                Chỉ thấy cậu lắc đầu, nhanh chân rời giường tiến tới cái tủ cũ kĩ, từ đó lôi ra một mảnh vải lụa đỏ. Nhìn thấy mảnh vải, Viên Hoằng chết lặng. Cậu tới gần y, đưa cho y mảnh vải nọ đã bị thời gian làm cho ố đôi chỗ, miệng mỉm cười khả ái. Nhưng rồi nụ cười ấy cũng tắt ngấm, tiểu Vũ thấy y suy tư, lông mày nhăn lại một đường.

~ Hôm đó là ta hồ đồ. Tiểu Vũ, chuyện này con đừng để trong lòng. Hãy coi như nó chưa từng sảy ra đi.

                Dường như y sợ lời nói của mình chưa đủ quyết ý, Viên Hoằng xé mảnh vải ra làm hai, tiếng vải xé khiến cho tiểu Vũ kinh hách. Mảnh vải đáng thương rơi xuống đất, cậu nhào người muốn bắt lấy, lại bị y dùng tay giữ chặt hai vai.

~ Bỏ nó đi. Nghe lời ta, chuyện này hãy coi như không có, nó không hề như con đã từng nghĩ.

Ánh mắt thằng bé nhìn y ầng ậc nước, y liền tránh mặt, bỏ ra ngoài, không quên đem theo mảnh vải mà mình đã xé. Viên Hoằng chẳng ngờ rằng, hành động để tự an ủi mình của năm xưa khiến đứa trẻ như tiểu Vũ nhớ kĩ tới vậy. Thực ra cuộc sống của cậu chỉ xoay quanh y là chính, nếu không nghe lời y, cậu ta cũng chẳng biết phải nghe lời ai. Chỉ tiếc rằng cách giáo dục lại đi lệch hướng.

Giờ đây sau trong tâm khảm cậu ta, nếu như đã cùng nhau mây mưa, đó chính là vợ chồng. Và đã vợ chồng, sẽ phải ở bên nhau cả đời.

Mã Thiên Vũ và Lý Dịch Phong đêm đó đã cùng nhau đồng sàng, vậy chẳng phải sẽ ở bên nhau cả đời sao?

Thiên Vũ giơ tay lên, chặn lại thìa cháo Dịch Phong đưa tới. Y thắc mắc, nhưng cũng dừng đút thêm, sợ cậu ăn không vô.

~ Ngươi no rồi sao? Mới ăn có một chút như vậy. Hay khẩu vị không hợp? Đợi ta lấy bát thuốc.

                Cậu lắc đầu, cầm tay y ngăn lại. Đợi y nhìn vào mình, cậu liền viết lên bàn tay y hai chữ “Viên Hoằng”. Lý Dịch Phong khẽ nhăn mày, như suy nghĩ gì đó, rồi cũng gật đầu chiều cậu.

~ Vậy ngươi tự mình uống bát thuốc. Ta đi lấy y phục cho ngươi mặc vào.

                Thiên Vũ bước mấy bước đều loạng choạng mà đi, sắc mặt cậu rất kém. Vết thương thì đã khỏi, ngày nào cũng bị vú Liễu đè lại bôi thuốc. Nhưng dường như ở trên giường lâu quá chân đã bắt đầu không quen. Thấy cậu chậm chạp tới vậy, y chạy lên trước, ngồi xổm xuống.

~ Lên nào, ta cõng ngươi. Chúng ta đã hứa sẽ phải về sớm, ngươi còn đi chậm như vậy thì biết bao giờ tới nơi.

                Đường đi tuy không xa, nhưng cõng thêm một người thì rất cực. Cậu cùng y chẳng hề lên tiếng, ai cũng có suy nghĩ riêng của mình. Lúc tới nơi, y chờ cậu ở bên ngoài, một mình tiểu Vũ bước vào bên trong phòng của Viên Hoằng. Viên Hoằng chỉ cần nhìn qua cũng biết người kia mang bệnh, lo lắng mà hỏi thăm liên hồi, cậu chỉ cười mà lắc đầu. Rồi khi chuyện phiếm đã chẳng còn gì để nói, tiểu Vũ liền đem thắc mắc mấy nay của mình hỏi y.

“ _Nếu như con và một người khác, chẳng may trải qua loại chuyện kia. Con thực sự phải cùng người đó thành thân sao?”_

Viên Hoằng nhìn cậu, nghiêm mặt.

~ Tiểu Vũ, con đã làm nên chuyện gì rồi?

                Cậu cười nhẹ mà lắc đầu. Cậu nói rằng chỉ là con ví dụ thôi.

~ Ta cũng sẽ trả lời con như cũ. Nam nhân phải chịu trách nghiệm với việc mình làm.

 Y là đang nhớ tới mẫu thân của tiểu Vũ năm đó hay sao? Cậu gật đầu như vậy, tiếp tục nói chuyện phiếm với y, nhưng trong lòng vốn đã loạn rồi. Cậu còn muốn hỏi y rất nhiều, muốn nói ra uất ức của mình, thứ gì cũng đều nuốt hết vào trong. Nếu như cậu bị ép buộc thì sao? Nếu như cậu không hề đồng lòng cùng người đó đóng cảnh xuân tình như thế, cậu vẫn phải cùng người đó sống bên nhau cả đời hay sao? Nếu trong lòng cậu đã có người khác? Tình cảm của cậu bây giờ, giống như năm đó, vì tiếng vải xé vụn mà tan thành mây khói. Tấm vải đỏ trùm trên đầu, miếng khăn tay trắng bằng lụa thêu.

Bàn tay cậu đã trở nên nóng ran. Tuy vẫn biết mình sẽ nhận được câu trả lời này, vậy mà vẫn nuôi hy vọng. Cho tới lúc Lý Dịch Phong tiếp tục cõng cậu về lại phòng, nằm trên lưng y, tiểu Vũ vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn. Y khẽ gọi tên cậu, giọng y nói, chỉ có ôn nhu cùng hối lỗi, chẳng phải giọng của kẻ đêm hôm đó đã vào phòng, ép cậu lên giường cùng y.

~ Thiên Vũ này, ta biết là ta đã làm chuyện không nên. Trước giờ ta cũng chưa từng làm ra chuyện như vậy, nếu có cũng là người kia tình nguyện.

                _Vậy tại sao ngươi lại làm thế với ta? Tại sao lại là ta?_

Cậu vỗ vai y, chỉ y ngã rẽ phía trước, rồi tiếp tục mệt mỏi ngả đầu vào người y. Y chần chừ, đợi rẽ xong, rồi lại tiếp tục nói. Cậu không thể cất tiếng, chỉ có mình y độc thoại mà thôi.

~ Ta biết rằng ta rất quá đáng. Ngươi có thể chọn cách không tha tội cho ta cũng được. Nhưng nhất định phải để ta ở bên cạnh chăm sóc ngươi.

                Lý Dịch Phong nói ra lời này, tâm tình cảm thấy có chút ngượng ngùng. Tự y thấy, nói ra nghe thực chẳng có thành tâm. Lời nói cũng chỉ là nời nói, ra miệng thì liền biến mất. Y xóc lại người trên lưng mình, liền hướng tới phía khác mà đi. Tiểu Vũ trên người y cứ đập vai y liên hồi, ý rằng y đi sai hướng. Nhưng cậu càng đập vậy, cước bộ y càng nhanh hơn nữa, đem người đi xa dần biệt viện. Đám gia nhân thấy thiếu gia làm vậy, hoảng hốt, kẻ chạy theo, kẻ đã vội vàng kháo nhau đi gọi Phương quản sự. Phía mà y chạy tới, chính là gian nhà chính, điện thờ lớn của dòng họ.

                Tiểu Vũ chưa học tới mấy chữ trên cửa lớn, chẳng biết rằng đây là đâu, ngơ ngác để y cõng cậu vào bên trong. Cho tới khi cậu thấy khắp nơi là bài vị, cùng một lu hương thật lớn ở giữa gian phòng. Y đặt cậu ngồi xuống phần đệm đã được chuẩn bị sẵn, còn mình thì quỳ trước mặt tiểu Vũ, đem tay cậu nắm chặt.

~ Hôm nay trước bài vị tổ tiên, ta xin hứa sẽ chăm sóc cho ngươi cả đời.

                Y cao hứng, nói rất lớn, rất rõ, như muốn lời nói này khắc thật sâu vào không gian nơi đây, khắc sâu cả vào tâm khảm cậu. Tiểu Vũ trừng mắt nhìn y, muốn đem tay mình ly khai, thì bị y giữ lại. Y mò vào trong áo, lấy ra một sợi dây chuyền, bên dưới là một mặt ngọc được khảm nạm rất kĩ. Y tháo nó ra, cười mỉm, đem nó đeo vào cổ Thiên Vũ.

~ Giờ thì mệnh ta tùy ngươi, còn ngươi cũng là người của ta.

                Thiên Vũ muốn lắc đầu, muốn đẩy y ra, hay cùng lắm giật sợi dây trả lại cho y. Vậy mà khi nhìn ánh mắt y nhìn mình có điểm giống với cách Viên Hoằng nhìn phụ mẫu, cậu lại không nỡ. Người này, tuy khỏi đầu không đúng, nhưng lại là thực tâm muốn đối xử tốt với cậu. Thiên Vũ cũng chẳng phải được an bài sẽ phải ở cạnh y hay sao, nếu như cậu có thể buông bỏ cái ý muốn của mình, an tĩnh ở bên y, cũng không phải điều gì xấu. Viên Hoằng cũng sẽ tốt, y tốt, cậu cũng hoàn thành thứ nghĩa vụ mà Hoằng thúc nói. Ở bên y, vốn chẳng có gì xấu, tại sao lòng còn băn khoăn tới vậy. Tiểu Vũ sờ lấy mặt ngọc trên cổ mình, vật này, tuy đáng giá, nhưng lại đối với cậu, nó chẳng thể bằng khăn tay rách đôi nằm ở túi vải bên người.

                Tiểu Vũ gật đầu với y, cười lên thật khả ái.

                Và rồi ở phía cửa phát ra tiếng người, là rất nhiều người, bước chân họ rất nhanh, chưa đầy mấy phút, đã thấy căn phòng tĩnh lặng rất nhiều người tới. Gia nhân, cùng nhiều người khoác trên mình bộ đồ gấm lụa, thậm chí còn có cả vị phu nhân rất xinh đẹp mà cậu đã từng gặp qua. Đang ngơ ngác, tiểu Vũ chẳng để ý tới Lý Dịch Phong, hiện tại đã đem cả người mình chắn trước mặt cậu. Tiếng y rất dõng dạc, dường như y chẳng hề nề hà chuyện đứng trước mặt mình chính mà người phụ mẫu đã hạ sinh y.

~ Con muốn thú y làm thê tử, người có cản cũng vô ích. Tổ tiên ở đây đã làm chứng.

                Chưa ai kịp lên tiếng gì, liền bị y chặn họng trước. Ý của y đã quyết, sẽ chẳng ai làm lay động được y. Người phụ nữ có tuổi, trên gương mặt hài hòa điểm vài nếp nhăn, muốn mở miệng, lại tìm không ra từ nào để nói lại đứa con ngỗ ngược. Lần này chính là vị phu nhân xinh đẹp kia lên tiếng trước, chạy sang đỡ tay người phụ nữ nọ giờ đã có chút choáng váng.

~ Lý Dịch Phong, con làm gì cũng phải nghĩ cho gia đình, cho phụ thân phụ mẫu, cho tổ tiên trên cao…

                Y cười khẩy, đem tay y nắm thật chặt không buông.

~ Cùng lắm là kiếm một cô nương khác cho làm mợ cả, sinh một nam hài là được. Chuyện này chẳng phải mọi người đã có chủ ý và sắp xếp cả sao. Còn cậu ấy là người con muốn lấy, không hề liên quan tới tổ tông phụ thân phụ mẫu. Con cũng đã nói trước với Phương quản sự rồi.

                Mọi người chuyển ánh mắt sang Phương quản sự, hắn liền chỉ ấp a ấp úng. Y mặc kệ, chuyện ở đây đã không còn là mối lo của y. Lý Dịch Phong quỳ gối, muốn đem người rời đi, tiểu Vũ lại chần chừ không dám lên. Y biết cậu sợ, liền đứng dậy, quay người cười với cậu để cậu an tâm, rồi lại dùng tay mình nắm lấy bàn tay kia.

~ Đi được không, chúng ta cùng đi, ta sẽ không cõng ngươi nữa.

                Cậu gật đầu, cùng y ly khai. Đám người không muốn tránh đi, cũng vì y nhăn mày mà không dám cản đường nữa. Phụ mẫu y thều thào, dường như bà đã khóc, giọng nói run rẩy.

~ Dịch Phong, con nỡ làm vậy với cả ta sao?

                Y đã muốn đi, nhưng chính tiểu Vũ kéo tay y lại. Dù đây chẳng phải là chuyện của cậu, nhưng hôm nay không vì cậu, mẹ con họ đã chẳng đi tới mức này. Cậu không hiểu vì sao họ lại cấm đoán, hay là vì cậu chỉ là người ở mà thôi. Nhưng bọn họ chuyện kia cũng đã làm, cậu không thể rời khỏi y.

~ Cả đời con sống vì nguyện vọng của các người. Giờ chỉ có cậu ấy là mưu cầu duy nhất. Mẫu thân, xin đừng ép con.

Lý Dịch Phong chỉ dừng lại một chút, nói hết câu, sau đó lại rời đi. Bước đi không hề chần chừ. Tiểu Vũ cứ nhìn bóng ý như vậy, nhớ tới ánh mắt nhìn mình khi nãy, mới rùng mình thấy rằng y là con người lạnh lùng thế nào. Người như vậy, lại vì cậu mà ấm áp. Tâm cậu có chút cảm động.

                Nhưng họ chỉ vừa mới bước khỏi đó được một đoạn ngắn, còn chưa thoát được ánh mắt của đám người trong gia phòng, liền bị đám phía trước làm cho kinh ngạc.

                Quan binh chạy vào phủ, đổ ra tứ phía, bao vây xung quanh, có vài kẻ đã bị trói lại, mấy gia nhân hoảng hốt chạy vào đây chỉ biết co rúm với đám người trong gia phòng. Lý Dịch Phong nhíu mày, đứng chắn cho tiểu Vũ, nhưng lòng bàn tay y đã đổ mồ hôi lạnh, y biết rằng với tình huống bây giờ,vạn nhất có chuyện gì y cũng chẳng thể bảo hộ cậu.

                Y đâu biết, người đằng sau mình dường như đã hóa đá tại chỗ. Ánh mắt Thiên Vũ, không rời khỏi gương mặt của kẻ đứng sau lưng quan phủ. Và ánh mắt hắn, cũng không thể rời khỏi cậu.

                Tiếng vị quan kia hô lớn, quân lính lập tức vây bắt đám người chân yếu tay mềm. Đợi cho Lý Dịch Phong bị đám quân lính áp giải đi, hắn cũng nhanh chóng chạy lên phía trước, bắt lấy tay của Mã Thiên Vũ. Lực tay rất nhỏ, là sợ cậu đau, miệng hắn khẽ thì thầm.

~ An tâm đi, ta sẽ tìm cách cứu ngươi.

                Hắn cười, nụ cười hiền lành, y hệt hôm đó bọn họ gặp nhau.


	11. Chap 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngọt quá...  
> Sâu răng  
> Mấy chế mở Bồ Tát Man của Diêu Bói Na nghe thử nha

                Xe ngựa chạy trên con đường đất, thi thoảng lại giật nảy vài lần. Người ngồi bên trong không hay biết, cũng không quản nữa. Đường từ Lạc Dương tới Long Môn trấn không quá xa, một ngày đường cưỡi ngựa là tới, cũng chỉ là đường thẳng, không có mấy bất trắc gì. Tới chiều tối thì tới nơi, mặt trời còn chưa xuống núi hẳn, người dân trong trấn qua lại không ít, nhưng cũng chẳng thể nói là đông đúc lắm. Giờ thanh niên trai tráng đều lên mấy kinh thành lớn kiếm chút bạc to, ai lại ở lại trấn nhỏ kiếm vài cắc vụn nữa đây.

                Căn nhà gỗ nhỏ, tuy cũ nhưng lại rất sạch sẽ, dường như có người đã cố ý bài trí, quét dọn lại chúng. Một đàn gà úp trong cái chõ, cơn gió chiều thổi nhẹ quần áo cũng chăn màn được giặt sạch sẽ. Trong nhà còn phát ra mùi hương dễ chịu của gạo mới chín. Hắn bước xuống xe ngựa, cả người khoan khoái vương vai một chút.

  * Xuống đi vị huynh đài, tới nơi rồi đây.



Hắn gõ nhẹ vào thành xe, đánh tiếng cho người bên trong. Hắn nghĩ rằng người nọ chắc đã ngủ, cả quãng đường dài chỉ thấy y hỏi vài câu, rồi lại thôi không nói tới nửa lời. Hắn bước vào trong sân, tự động bước tới bên đống quần quần áo áo mà rút chúng xuống.

Lý Dịch Phong vén tấm màn vải, lảo đảo bước xuống xe. Trên tay y chẳng cầm theo thứ gì, cũng chẳng để ý tới vị nha sai còn đang vui vẻ cất đồ kia, y bước thẳng vào căn nhà gỗ nhỏ. Đã thật lâu không ngửi thấy mùi thơm như vậy, ở trong ngục tù mới biết những thứ bình thường y không để ý tới, nó quý giá như thế nào. Y khẽ cười, nụ cười thoải mái, y cảm thấy nếu như còn lâu như vậy không cười thực tâm, y sẽ quên mất cách để cười mất.

                Như phát hiện ra điều gì, Lý Dịch Phong khẽ chỉnh lại tóc mình, rồi muốn dùng tay phủi phủi bộ quần áo tù nhân vẫn còn mặc trên người. Lý thiếu gia, giờ đây nhìn chẳng khác gì một tên ăn mày. Y lại không muốn trước mặt người mình nhung nhớ, trưng ra cái bộ dạng thê thảm như vậy. Y lúng túng không biết làm thế nào để nhìn khá hơn, bỗng có bàn tay đặt lên tóc y, khẽ tháo búi tóc rối mù. Cũng bàn tay ấy, Thiên Vũ dắt y đi vào nhà trong, hơi khói từ chậu nước ấm ngâm một chút thảo dược khiến mắt y cay nồng. Cậu bồi y cởi đồ, y ngồi trên ghế gỗ, để cậu dùng khăn tắm nhẹ cọ người cho mình.

                Cậu không nói gì, lẳng lặng mà làm. Y cũng cứ để mặc. Nước thảo dược dội lên vết ngứa đau xót, nhưng kể cả một điểm cảm giác y cũng không có nhận ra. Tóc cũng gội cho sạch sẽ, y mặc trên mình kiện y bằng vải bố. Nếu như là trước kia y có thể không quen, sau một tháng nay chỉ khoác trên người đồ của phạm nhân, kiện y phục này, có hơi rộng, nhưng rất thoải mái. Y đưa tay lên, nắm lấy bàn tay của người còn đang chải tóc cho mình. Y muốn nói gì đó, lại tìm không ra từ.

  * Ơn này ta nhất định sẽ ghi nhớ.



Lời thì nhiều, lại thốt ra một câu trọng điểm mà thôi. Chuyện vì sao y có thể thoát khỏi nhà giam, y đã hỏi trước vị nha sai nọ. Hắn nói ngắn gọn, là vì hắn muốn giúp Mã Thiên Vũ. Y chỉ cần có thế, không biết cách thức thế nào, tại sao phải một tháng sau y mới có thể ra ngoài, vị kia và cậu thế nào lại quen nhau. Cậu còn nhớ tới y, vậy là đủ.

Căn nhà này có năm gian phòng, tuy nhỏ nhưng rất đầy đủ. Hình như đã bị bỏ từ một hai tháng trước, vì vậy hôm nay mới thấy tiểu Vũ mang chăn nệm ra phơi. Đây là đang chuẩn bị phòng cho y, không biết bọn họ phải ở đây bao lâu. Mã Thiên Vũ ra bên ngoài, cùng người đã đưa y tới đây nói chút chuyện, sau đó người nọ cũng nhanh chóng rời khỏi.

  * Vị nha sai đó không dùng bữa mà đã đi hay sao?



Cậu lắc đầu, tay bận rộn dọn đồ ăn lên đĩa. Chỉ có mấy món đạm bạc, rau dưa cùng cơm trắng. Sau đó, y liền chú ý, thấy cậu lấy một cái bát nhỏ đặt lên bàn, bên trong có mấy miếng thịt kho. Kho rất khéo, miếng thịt mềm mịn, màu mật ong thích mắt, điểm vài khối củ quả. Cậu gắp hai miếng, để vào một cái bát cơm đã được xới sẵn. Y ngồi trên bàn ăn, chỉ đợi cậu ngồi xuống. Nhưng Thiên Vũ chỉ đặt bát thịt trước mặt hắn, tay khẽ cử động một chút.

“ _Huynh ấy đi về lại Lạc Dương rồi. Ngươi mau ăn cơm, ta mang cơm tới cho Hoằng thúc.”_

                Y nhìn theo bóng cậu khuất dần ở phía căn phòng bên phải, nghe thấy tiếng có người ho khan, sau đó là trách móc.

  * Tiểu tử này, ta có thể tự mình đi ăn, con cứ vậy thì ta sẽ chưa già mà lão mất.



Y chẳng hề động đũa, dường như chuyện phải ăn cơm một mình khiến y cảm thấy khó chịu. Vậy nên y ngồi đợi, cho tới khi tiểu Vũ bước ra ngoài, thấy cơm đã nguội bớt, y vẫn chưa ăn gì. Cậu liền đem tới cho y một bát cơm khác, lấy bát đã nguội về phía mình, y chặn tay cậu lại.

  * Ta ăn cơm này.



Mã Thiên Vũ để dành thịt cho y, liền bị y chia một nửa đặt lên bát của cả hai.

                Trấn nhỏ, mọi người ngủ từ sớm, sau khi ăn cơm xong, đã không còn thấy bóng dáng ai ở ngoài đường. Tiếng gõ mõ phòng củi lửa vang đều đều trong đêm. Ánh sáng leo lắt của lồng đèn chẳng lay động dưới gió, nhưng lại yếu ớt chẳng tỏ tường.

                Y nhìn xung quanh căn phòng nhỏ, giường nệm mỏng dính, cứng ngắc, lại ấm áp vô thường. Hôm nay đi đường xa tới vậy, y có chút mệt mỏi, ngả lưng liền nhắm mắt. Lý Dịch Phong tự dưng lại chẳng thể ngủ nổi.

                Y nghĩ, đời người đúng là vô thường. Mới chỉ một tháng trước y còn là Lý thiếu gia hô phong hoán vũ ở Lạc Dương. Hôm nay đã trở thành kẻ có nhà mà không thể về.

                Kiện hàng đưa lên kinh thành không hiểu tai sao lại trộn lẫn với quốc cấm, minh oan không được, lại không quen biết quan lại nhiều. Biết là ai làm, lại không có biện pháp chững minh. Muốn chứng minh thì phải có danh phận, danh phận để có thể động vào chỗ hàng bị phong bế ở trong kho chứa vật chứng của quan phủ. Còn y bây giờ, bản thân còn phải nhờ người khác cứu, người thân thích còn tù đày trong lao ngục, cha và cơ số người đi theo cũng bị giữ ở đại lao kinh thành. Tay không tất sắt, không tiền, không quyền, y chẳng biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu.

                Nằm ở chỗ này, tâm lại phiếm loạn nơi khác. Thực ra, người ta nói y là một kẻ máu lạnh cũng được, y vốn không quá lo nghĩ cho người nhà. Họ có thể tự chăm sóc lấy mình, y mới có thể an tâm mà giờ này ở ngoài lao. Nhưng mối nhục này, y nhất định phải trả. Lý Dịch Phong canh cánh, nỗi canh cánh khiến y ngủ không nổi. Phải làm thế nào, thực hiện ra sao đây. Y đã nghĩ một tháng trong bế tắc. Giờ đã ở ngoài lao, hắn chỉ muốn bắt tay vào làm luôn.

                Vì thế mà Lý Dịch Phong cứ chập chờn lúc mơ lúc tỉnh, ngủ không an giấc. Y liền chẳng muốn tiếp tục nhắm mắt nữa, trực tiếp ngồi thẳng người dậy. Trời vẫn còn nhá nhem tối, từ cửa sổ nhỏ có thể thấy ánh sao bị che lấp bởi áng mây, chỉ vầng trăng là tỏ hơn cả.

                Lửa ngoài phòng khách vẫn lập lòe, ra tới giờ này vẫn có người đang thức.

                Y nhẹ đi hài vào, trời đêm có chút trở gió, y mập mờ muốn với lấy tấm ngoại sam đặt trên ghế, lại thấy nó biến mất. Y đành cứ mặc như vậy mà ra ngoài. Không có cửa chắn, y dựa vào thành cửa, ngắm nhìn nhân ảnh chốc chốc lại bập bùng bởi ánh lửa nhỏ.

                Mã Thiên Vũ chăm chú từng chút, từng chút một vá lại áo cho y. Những ngón tay chẳng hề thon dài đẹp đẽ. Những ngón tay ngắn, tròn trịa, lại khéo léo đưa mũi kim lướt trên nền vải. Không chỉ một cái áo, hắn nhìn thấy có hai khiện ngoại sam đã được vá xong, gấp gọn gàng trên bàn gỗ mòn cũ kĩ. Y khẽ ho nhẹ, cơn gió làm y có chút khó chịu. Thấy có tiếng người, tiểu Vũ hướng mắt tới y. Hai người nhìn nhau như vậy một hồi, cái gì cũng chẳng động.

                Thiên Vũ gật đầu nhẹ chào y, tay nhanh một chút hoàn thành cái áo. Cắn chỉ, gim lại cây kim vào tấm nệm trên giỏ gỗ. Cậu cười mỉm, tay khẽ vẫy y lại gần mình. Lý Dịch Phong nào dám trái lệnh, lập tức tới gần, cũng giơ hai tay cho cậu mặc áo.

                Vừa khít, kiện áo mà vừa nãy hắn còn than rộng, giờ đã thoải mái biết bao.

“ _Cái này là của Vỹ Đình ca, vì vậy nó có hơi rộng một chút. Ta sửa lại cho ngươi mặc, tạm thời không thể về Lý gia để lấy đồ.”_

Y gật đầu, nhìn sâu vào ánh mắt người đối diện.

  * Ngươi có mệt không? Giờ đã muộn như thế, còn thức để sửa lại y phục cho ta.



Cậu lắc đầu, chỉ vào người Lý Dịch Phong, áp hai tay vào má, khẽ ngả đầu.

  * Ta không ngủ được, ở trong ngục đã quen ngủ ít như vậy. Ngươi hãy mau đi ngủ đi.



Lý Dịch Phong nói vậy, nhưng sau khi nhìn quanh một hồi, y lại phát hiện ra nhà này vốn không đủ phòng cho ba người. Y gãi đầu khó xử, lại thấy cậu cười khúc khích, nụ cười không một tiếng động, chỉ thấy ánh mắt như ngọc ấy cong thành một đường trăng rằm.

  * Sao lại cười rồi? Vậy ngươi vào phòng ta mới ngủ mà ngủ đi. Dù sao ta cũng sẽ không ngủ nữa.



Mã Thiên Vũ xua tay, chỉ sang phòng Viên Hoằng. Cậu có thể ngủ cùng Hoằng thúc, từ bé tới lúc trưởng thành đều ngủ cùng Viên Hoằng, sẽ không có vấn đề gì. Chân đã muốn bước, lại bị Lý Dịch Phong khẩn trương nắm lại cánh tay. Y ậm ừ một lúc, cậu cũng đợi, dường như y đang muốn tìm lại giọng nói của mình mà tìm không được vậy.

  * Hắn bệnh, ngươi còn muốn qua phá sao.



Cậu còn muốn nói, trước giờ Hoằng thúc bệnh vẫn là hai người một phòng cùng y ngủ. Tay chưa kịp giơ lên giải thích, đã bị Lý Dịch Phong kéo vào trong phòng y.

  * Vậy…vậy…chi bằng chúng ta chung một chỗ thế này, sẽ không làm phiền hắn dưỡng bệnh.



Lý Dịch Phong nói được câu đó, liền muốn mắng chửi mình nhát gan. Chưa hết, y còn thấy, tiểu Vũ liền nhíu mày, khẽ lùi lại một chút, y còn là muốn mắng chửi mình không những nhát gan mà còn hồ đồ rồi. Y xua tay, bê xuống tấm chăn mới phơi đặt xuống nền đất.

  * Ta ngủ dưới đất như vậy, ngươi ngủ trên giường.



Gió khẽ thổi tắt ngấm ánh nến ở phòng khách, vậy là vạn vật chỉ còn nhuộm thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhờ của ánh trăng mà thôi. Thứ ánh sáng lạnh đó len qua khung cửa sổ, soi rõ ngương mặt chẳng thể ngủ nổi của y, rồi chiếu lên cả người đang nằm trên giường. Y quay đầu, thấy cậu vẫn còn nhìn y chưa ngủ.

“ _Lạnh không?”_

                Lý Dịch Phong cảm ơn trăng sáng, nếu không đã chẳng thể nhìn rõ động tác của người kia. Y chỉ lắc đầu. Sau đó như nhớ ra gì đó, lại xoay người, giọng y khẽ nói: Nhà này cũng là của hắn sao? Nha sai đã cứu ta? Ngươi tại sao lại quen hắn?. Mã Thiên Vũ nghe không rõ y nói gì, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. Y cười cười, vươn hẳn người lên, vẫn ngồi chồm hỗm dưới nền đất mà nhìn tiểu Vũ, tay xếp bằng, đặt đầu mình nghiêng nghiêng theo cậu.

  * Ta muốn hỏi, khi ngươi thấy rất mệt, nhưng lại chẳng ngủ được, ngươi sẽ làm gì?



Cậu nhìn y, mở to mắt suy nghĩ một chút, khi thì hàng mi lại rũ xuống. Nhìn cậu nghiêm túc tới vậy, y chẳng thể rời mắt mà cười thật ôn nhu. Tiểu Vũ suy nghĩ một hồi, lại chẳng ra. Nếu mệt thì sẽ phải ngủ, trước giờ đâu thể có chuyện rất mệt lại không thể ngủ nổi. Sau đó lại nghĩ nghĩ thêm một chút, thở hắt ra, đem tay mình đặt lên cánh tay đang xếp bằng của y vỗ vỗ hai cái.

  “ _Ngươi nhớ nhà sao? Là nhớ người thân nữa phải không? Vậy hay ngươi cứ khóc một chút cũng được.”_

                Y trợn mắt nhìn kẻ đối diện, muốn cười lớn, lại phải nhịn xuống, đầu chôn dưới tay, vai run lên từng hồi. Lúc y ngẩng đầu lên, liền không thương tiếc mà bẹo má cậu, khiến cậu nhăn mặt không thôi, miệng tuy không phát ra tiếng, nhưng cũng môi cũng mở khẽ, muốn ô a mà phản đối.

  * Ngươi coi ta là nữ tử sao mà có thể khóc? Ta rời nhà liên tục, vốn không có nhớ nhà hay gia đình gì hết.



Tiểu Vũ nhìn y tức giận, muốn đem y trả thù, lại nhớ ra y có chuyện buồn liền nhịn nhục chịu đựng. Nhưng lời muốn nói ra, thì vẫn nhất định phải nói.

“ _Nam nhân tại sao không thể khóc? Nữ nhân có thể khóc, tại sao nam nhân không thể khóc?”_

                Sợ hãi có thể khóc, đau buồn có thể khóc, uất ức có thể khóc. Nam nhân hay nữ nhân, đều có những cảm xúc này hay sao? Huống gì Viên Hoằng khóc rất nhiều. Cứ tới ngày phải tảo mộ mẹ tiểu Vũ, y lại khóc. Nước mắt chính là thứ ngăn không được, cưỡng cầu cũng khó.

                Y thở dài, nếu như mọi chuyện dễ như vậy thật thì tốt quá. Nữ nhân thật tốt. Y cười nhẹ, bất quá kiếp sau y cũng chẳng muốn làm nữ nhân. Nếu y làm nữ nhân, chẳng phải sẽ trở thành một nữ nhân tâm cơ, lạnh như băng hay sao. Thậm chí y cũng không hứng thú với thứ tình cảm ủy ủy mị mị của đám nữ nhân kia. Yêu là yêu, ghét là ghét, hận thì ra hận, đó mới chính là thứ y luôn tâm đắc.

                Tiểu Vũ thấy y cứ như vậy mà rầu rĩ, không khỏi động lòng. Cậu nằm dịch vào một chút, để trước mặt mình một khoảng trống.

“ _Ngươi mau lên đây ngủ, đêm lạnh.”_

                Nếu là nữ nhân, phải là kẻ trước mặt y. Không, ngàn vạn lần Lý Dịch Phong cũng không muốn tiểu Vũ là nữ nhân. Cậu như bây giờ, đã là tốt nhất rồi.

                Thấy y chần chừ nhìn mình, tiểu Vũ mất kiên nhẫn vỗ lên giường vài cái. Y cười, đem người nhảy một lần, nằm gọn ở nửa còn lại của cái giường tre.

                Khoảng cánh gần tới vô vọng, hơi thở của y phả nhẹ vào mặt cậu. Tiểu Vũ sợ y khó ngủ, liền quay người, đem mặt mình hướng vào tường. Nhưng chỉ mới vừa xoay một cái, đôi mắt còn mới nhắm, chưa kịp an tĩnh rơi vào mộng, đã thấy có một cánh tay vòng qua ôm chặt cậu vào lồng ngực. Tiểu Vũ có chút hoảng, nhưng không động đậy gì.

  * Để cho ta ôm một chút. Ta liền sẽ hết mệt mỏi.



Thanh âm của Lý Dịch Phong nhẹ bẫng.

  * Ngươi biết không, ta nằm ở dưới nền đất chỉ trải rơm cỏ, người thân thì chẳng thấy một ai, họ bị nhốt ở nơi khác. Từ bé tới lớn, ta chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ nhiều như thế, chưa bao giờ chịu cực nhiều như thế. Nằm trong bốn bên chỉ có song sắt cùng tường đá, nó tuyệt vọng và đáng sợ lắm.



Y dừng một chút, vòng tay cũng siết mạnh hơn.

  * Nhưng lâu dần thì ta không còn sợ những thứ đó nữa. Ta sợ nhất, chính là tiểu Vũ ngươi ở bên ngoài như thế nào, ta lại không hề hay biết.



                 Y cười thầm, nụ cười của y rất khẽ, nhưng tiểu Vũ biết rằng y đang cười. Hơi thở y phả nhẹ lên tóc cậu.

                Cuối cùng, tiểu Vũ đã vì tình cảm của Lý Dịch Phong mà quay lại với y. Còn cứu y ra. Lý Dịch Phong trong lòng không khỏi xúc động, cùng với, cảm giác như đây chính là người duy nhất sẽ không đặt nguyện vọng của bản thân lên đầu y. Sẽ là người chân thật với y nhất.

                Vì thế, y càng phải giải mối hàm oan này. Chỉ cần y có thể thi đậu trạng nguyên, lấy được bảng vàng, sau đó dùng chức danh đó mà giải hàm oan cho gia đình, lấy lại gia sản. Y nhất định sẽ bất chấp mọi thứ, thú tiểu Vũ về bên mình. Lý Dịch Phong muốn cho cậu một cuộc sống vô lo vô nghĩ, muốn tiền có tiền, muốn quyền có quyền. Đôi tay này sẽ không còn phải mở kim thêu thùa, đôi mắt này sẽ không phải ửng đỏ lên vì ánh đèn không đủ dầu trong đêm tối.

                Lý Dịch Phong cư nhiên lại nghĩ thông, y liền ngủ rất ngon. Giấc ngủ không mộng mị.

                Nhưng người nọ, nằm trong lòng y, lại giật mình không thể ngủ. Bàn tay cậu khẽ động, chạm phải túi vải mà mình vẫn mang bên người, bên trong là cái hai nửa khăn tay trắng tinh, thêu hình uyên ương, một trống, một mái, một đóa sen nở.


	12. chap 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mọi người!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> em có WP rồi nha.   
> Có khi sẽ dọn nhà qua đó:))))  
> há há há  
> piglitteblog.wordpress.com nha

                Trời vẫn còn rất sớm, Trần Vỹ Đình đem đống củi mới chẻ chất đằng sau nhà, cũng không quên mang một ít để vào phòng bếp. Thời tiết chẳng hề nóng, nhưng hắn làm việc hồi lâu thành ra lưng đã ướt mồ hôi, người có chút khó chịu. Hắn gọi vọng vào trước khi bước vô phòng bếp.

\- Tiểu Vũ, làm bánh xong có thể chuẩn bị cho ta một ít nước tắm không?

                Thấy cậu loay hoay muốn bê cái niêu lớn lên, hắn nhanh nhẹn bỏ củi xuống, chạy tới bên cạnh tiểu Vũ, giúp cậu đặt niêu hấp bánh.

\- Ngươi xem, còn không đợi ta tới giúp. Ta cũng thật thắc mắc, nếu như mấy ngày ta không có ở đây ngươi làm thế nào mà bê được cái niêu to tới vậy. Ấy! lại còn cười sao.

                Đuôi mắt cậu cong cong, bàn tay không ngừng nhào tới nhào lui chỗ bột đã ủ. Quanh quẩn một vòng, lại quay trở về với nghề bán bánh đậu. Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh ngồi xổm dưới đất, giúp cậu nhóm lửa đun nước, làn da hắn vì ướt mồ hôi mà ánh màu đồng khỏe khoắn. Tay tiểu Vũ thì cứ làm, tâm trí lại có chút loạn. Tự cảm thấy không nên cứ vậy mà nhìn lén hắn, cậu xoay người, đem hình ảnh nọ vượt khỏi tầm mắt mình.

                Trần Vỹ Đình mất một tháng để vụ án nhà Lý gia dần dần rơi vào quên lãng mới có thể an toàn mà giải cứu cho Lý Dịch Phong. Người bị bắt trong gia trang Lý gia vốn rất nhiều, thiếu mất Lý Dịch Phong cũng không hề hấn gì. Giờ phút y ngây ngốc đứng nhìn cậu ở cửa nhà, Mã Thiên Vũ thấy tay mình run rẩy vô cùng. Tiếc nuối, hối hận, rồi có chút sợ hãi mà lén nhìn đằng sau Lý Dịch Phong, bóng dáng người nọ ngoài sân, thật cao lớn, thật vững vàng.

                 Như bây giờ vậy, ở bên cạnh Trần Vỹ Đình, mệt mỏi đều không thấy đâu. Ở cạnh hắn, hắn không hiểu cậu nói gì, cậu cũng không thể bồi hắn chuyện trò, cậu lại không thể dừng cười. Tuy có khi chẳng được một ngày tròn trịa, hắn cứ về giúp bọn họ, rồi lại phải về Lạc Dương, Thiên Vũ lại thấy như vậy là đủ. Quả là người có tình, ắt thấy vạn vật vui tươi.

                Trần Vỹ Đình sau khi thấy lửa đủ lớn, liền đứng dậy vươn vai mấy cái.

\- Tiểu Vũ, đừng đứng cười ta nữa, lần nào gặp ta ngươi cũng cười. Mặt ta chẳng nhé khó coi tới vậy sao?

                Cậu lắc đầu, đặt nốt chỗ bánh mới làm vào xưởng hấp, sau đó mới quay về phía hắn, đem cái trán lấm lem nhọ nồi lau cho sạch. Hắn cười, cũng mặc kệ để cậu lau. Gương mặt hắn thật hiền hòa, tiểu Vũ ngây ngốc nhìn, hai má ửng như cánh anh đào.

                Hắn tắm xong liền lập tức trở lại Lạc Dương. Trần Vỹ Đình mỗi lần trở về đều là muốn đem đưa cho tiểu Vũ một ít ngân lượng, cậu từ chối, hắn liền nhất quyết không để cậu làm được việc gì khác. Sau đó, mấy lần gần đây nhất, ngoại trừ ngân lượng, còn có thêm một chút sách, giấy bút cùng nghiêng mực. Cái này, chính là đồ của Lý Dịch Phong nhờ hắn mua.

                Mỗi ngày tiểu Vũ đều đổi loại bánh một chút, khéo léo điểm thêm nhân, hay nặn vỏ thành hình thù đáng yêu. Bán bánh dạo như vậy tuy không thể kiếm được nhiểu tiền, nhưng nếu nói về đủ ăn uống thì là chuyện hiển nhiên. Viên Hoằng tuy bệnh chưa khỏi hẳn, nhưng thời gian ở Lý gia đã khiến sức khỏe y tốt lên. Không cần mua thuốc, cậu khéo léo để ra được một chút ngân lượng. Mã Thiên Vũ sau khi bán hết giỏ bánh, cũng là đã trưa, cậu rất nhanh chân về nhà thì đã thấy Lý Dịch Phong chờ mình ở cửa. Bước chân có chút chững lại, nhưng cũng là chỉ trong giây lát mà thôi. Y cả ngày không ngồi đọc sách thì cũng chỉ viết lách, hôm nay lại đích thân đứng cửa đón.

\- Hôm nay biết ngươi lại về muộn, để ta giúp ngươi mang đồ.

                Viên Hoằng luôn dậy cậu làm người cần có tình yêu thương, cần lấy tâm ôn hòa mà đối nhân xử thế, cần biết tha thứ. Vậy mà trong giờ phút cậu nhìn thấy Lý Dịch Phong bị người ta giải đi, cậu đã nghĩ, để y mãi mãi ngồi trong tù ngục, cậu sẽ chẳng còn bị trói buộc với y nữa. Trước mặt cậu lúc đó chính là người mà mấy đêm trước còn xuất hiện trong mộng tưởng. Trần Vỹ Đình, hắn cười thật ôn nhu. Hắn lại cứu cậu một lần nữa, nếu hôm đó không có hắn lựa thời cơ dẫn cậu chạy trốn khỏi đám người đang bát nháo, tiểu Vũ sẽ còn chẳng được đứng đây mà làm bánh. Thậm chí kể cả khi hắn chẳng thể hiểu thủ ngữ, vẫn nhất tâm giúp cậu cứu thoát Viên Hoằng.

                Đã gặp được người trong mộng, nếu lúc đó có thể buông tay một chút, coi như chuyện Lý gia không liên quan tới mình, cậu sẽ rất hạnh phúc. Nhưng hạnh phúc đó, tâm tiểu Vũ sẽ chẳng thể yên. Cậu nợ Lý gia một ơn huệ. Huống hồ, Lý Dịch Phong đối với cậu là có chân tình.

\- Tiểu Vũ, ngươi lại đây, ta cho ngươi xem cái này.

                Cậu giật mình tỉnh mộng, đặt ấm trà mới pha trên bàn, bước từng bước dè dặt tới gần y. Thiên Vũ cầm thanh mực, muốn mài mực cho y, nhưng Lý Dịch Phong lại chỉ ngăn cậu lại mà lắc đầu.

\- Ta không cần ngươi mài mực, lại đây, ngồi xuống ghế đi, ta dạy ngươi viết chữ mới.

                Cậu muốn từ chối, cũng hai tháng rồi chưa có động đến bút nghiêng, cậu cũng không phải kẻ có học, sợ là cách viết sao cho đẹp cũng đã quên từ lâu rồi. Lại chỉ thấy Lý Dịch Phong đứng phía sau đợi cậu cầm bút lên, rồi cầm bàn tay tiểu Vũ, giúp cậu nắn nót viết lên ba chữ mà cậu chưa thấy bao giờ. Cậu chạm vào chữ cái đầu tiên, là họ “Lý” trong tên của y, nhưng hai chữ đằng sau lại chẳng phải là “Dịch Phong”.

\- Thấy lạ phải không? Ta chưa có dậy ngươi chữ này. Đây là tên ta. Lý Chính Ủy.

                Tiểu Vũ quay người, thắc mắc nhìn y, chỉ thấy y cười ôn nhu.

\- Cái tên này, nhất định phải nhớ.

                Y quỳ xuống, lấy tay chạm vào mảnh ngọc nhỏ đeo trước ngực cậu. Thiên Vũ lúc đó mới nhớ tới ba chữ được khắc ở trên mảnh ngọc chính là ba chữ này.

\- Ngoại trừ phụ thân, phụ mẫu cùng vú nuôi ta từ bé, chỉ có ngươi là biết được cái tên này. Phụ Thân ta đặt tên ta, lại thấy nó không tốt cho chuyện làm ăn của ông, liền đổi thành Dịch Phong, từ đó quả nhiên chuyện làm ăn có khấm khá lên thật. Nhưng từ bé tới năm năm tuổi vú nuôi vẫn gọi ta là Chính Ủy, còn khắc lên một mảnh ngọc tặng cho ta.

Y vẫn cười ôn nhu, nhưng nụ cười của y dường như xa xăm lắm, y cũng chẳng còn nhìn vào mắt cậu nữa. Cậu im lặng nhìn y đi ra ngoài sân, dường như hôm nay y có tâm sự gì đó không dám nói. Bàn tay nhỏ khẽ chạm vào mảnh ngọc trên cổ, tiểu Vũ cảm thấy mình như đang mang một gánh nặng vậy. Cậu lại lặng lẽ sờ vào túi vải bên hông. Nếu bất cẩn làm mất mảnh ngọc thì thật không hay, cậu muốn lập tức đem trả cho y, hay cùng lắm cất nó vào trong túi. Nhưng cái túi này, đã đựng một vật rất quan trọng, chỉ sợ mang không nổi vật khác.

Tối hôm đó, trong cơn mơ màng ngủ, Mã Thiên Vũ nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân rất nhẹ, rồi hơi ấm ở ngay cạnh mình. Chẳng cần mở mắt cậu cũng biết đó là Lý Dịch Phong. Sau cái hôm đầu tiên chung giường đó, hôm sau chính y đề nghị ngủ ở bên phòng của Viên Hoằng. Hoằng thúc không nói gì, tiểu Vũ cũng để y tùy ý. Nhưng có những hôm y không ngủ được, sẽ lại đợi cho Viên Hoằng ngủ say mà qua phòng cậu.

Tiểu Vũ cựa mình, khẽ nép người chừa chỗ cho y nằm, đợi mãi lại chẳng thấy y làm gì.

\- Tiểu Vũ – y khẽ gọi, bàn tay với những ngón tay văn nhân thon dài đặt lên trán cậu – ngươi tỉnh?

                Cậu dụi mắt mình, nhìn y thật lâu. Trăng không còn, chỉ thấy hình bóng y cứ lập lòe tới cô độc dưới ánh đèn dầu trên tay. Lý Dịch Phong lại cười với cậu. Y không nằm xuống, bàn tay cứ liền hồi vuốt đám tóc mái lơ thơ của tiểu Vũ khiến cậu nhột, lắc nhẹ đầu tránh y. Cậu nói chuyện với y, tuy dưới ánh đèn này, chẳng hiểu y có thể nhìn thấy những gì cậu “nói” hay không.

“ _Ngươi lại gặp chuyện gì rồi? Từ sáng tới giờ đều thấy ngươi hành động thật lạ.”_

                Cậu đợi y trả lời, y lại im lặng. Thiên Vũ mới nghĩ, có khi nào y không nhìn thấy. Hai tay đã muốn động, y liền nắm lấy không cho cậu sử dụng thủ ngữ nữa. Bàn tay y thực ra cũng rất ấm, nhưng đôi lúc nó lại lạnh tới đáng sợ. Như ngày hôm nay đây, nãy hồi nó còn ấm áp tới vậy, giờ lại làm cậu khẽ rùng mình.

                Lý Dịch Phong cúi người, cuối cùng cũng nằm bên cạnh cậu. Ánh mắt y rất lạ, không một khắc rời khỏi mặt tiểu Vũ, cậu khẩn trương muốn tránh ánh nhìn đó, vậy mà vẫn có thể cảm nhận được rõ ràng y là đang nhìn mình. Y nhích lại gần một chút, vòng tay ôm cậu. Cho tới khi Lý Dịch Phong cúi sát đầu, đặt lên trán cậu một nụ hôn nhẹ, tiểu Vũ giật mình muốn vùng ra.

\- Yên nào

                Y nói, giọng y như thì thào. Y cúi thấp hơn chút nữa, muốn hôn vào đôi môi đang mím chặt kia, lại bị cậu nhất mực cự tuyệt, đem đầu mình vùi vào ngực y. Tiểu Vũ nghe thấy tiếng y cười, là nụ cười gượng gạo biết mấy. Tiểu Vũ muốn ngẩng đầu, muốn xem tại sao y lại cư xử lạ như vậy, nhưng quá sợ không dám động đậy, chỉ biết nhắm chặt mắt mình lại mà coi như không nghe không thấy. Được một hồi, bên cạnh bỗng nhẹ bẫng, y rời khỏi phòng. Trước khi đi, chỉ nghe y nói một câu, nhất định phải đợi ta.

                Khi cậu hiểu được ý của y muốn cậu đợi y vì chuyện gì, thì Lý Dịch Phong đã không thấy đâu cả. Y rời đi từ rất sớm, còn sớm hơn cả tiếng gà gáy sáng. Tiểu Vũ chỉ nhìn thấy trên bàn có một bức thư, chữ viết rất đẹp, nắn nót từng hàng. Tiếc rằng Lý DỊch Phong lại hồ đồ, quên mất cậu chẳng thể đọc được nhiều mặt chữ. Cứ đoán hoài, chỉ đoán được y lên kinh thành đi thi, còn lại những dòng sau đó đều đọc không ra.

                Mấy ngày sau khi Trần Vỹ Đình trở lại, liền thấy trong tủ gỗ cạnh cái bàn mà trước đây vị thư sinh kia ngồi học có một cuộn giấy được gói cẩn thẩn. Vốn hắn muốn tìm một chút đồ trong đó, lại không ngờ tìm được thứ này. Hắn tò mò, muốn mở ra xem, lại tìm không thấy vị kia ở đâu cả. Đợi cho tới khi Tiểu Vũ bán bánh trở về, nhìn thấy cậu vác gánh hàng nặng, hắn chạy một mạch ra giúp nên quên mất cả cuộn giấy.

                Tối hôm đó hắn ngủ lại nhà, tiểu Vũ muốn nhường hắn căn phòng trống, hắn lại phất tay từ chối mà muốn ngủ cùng Viên Hoằng. Đợi cho tới khi hắn nhớ ra cuộn giấy kia thì cũng đã tối muộn, tự hắn cũng biết vị thư sinh xem ra đã lên kinh ứng thi kì sắp tới rồi. Hắn thắp nến, ngọn nến lại lập lòe chẳng rõ. Trần Vỹ Đình mở cửa sổ, để cho ánh trăng sáng rọi vào phòng khách, soi thật rõ cuộn giấy – giờ đã là bức tranh họa người với đủ màu sắc xinh đẹp.

                Mi thanh mục tú, mái tóc dài, một nửa được búi lên kim quan, một nửa theo đôi vai nhỏ buông thõng. Vị thiếu niên trong tranh một thân hồng y thêu chỉ vàng, tà áo gấm theo dáng ngồi nơi trường kỉ mã vẽ một đường. Chỉ nhìn được nửa bên mặt, ánh mắt cong nhìn thật xa ngoài cửa sổ lớn. Người trong tranh dường như luôn có tâm sự, lại dường như chỉ là người nọ sống ở nơi phú quý, tác phong lười biếng mà nhìn thế gian.

                Trần Vỹ Đình ngây người đứng ngắm, bàn tay cũng vô thức chạm vào nhân ảnh hồng y nọ.

\- Thật sự rất đẹp.

                Hắn buột miệng một câu trong vô thức. Rồi như nhớ ra điều gì, hắn liền cầm theo bức tranh cùng ngọn đèn dầu, đứng ở cửa mà trông vào căn phòng giờ đây đã tràn ánh sáng. Tiểu Vũ đang ngủ, cửa sổ lại không đóng, ánh trăng cũng vì vẫy khẽ len vào trong khe cửa, soi tỏ gương mặt người say giấc. Trần Vỹ Đình chẳng đánh thức cậu dậy, hắn cứ đứng ở cửa phòng cậu một lúc lâu. Hắn cười nhẹ, ngiêng đầu đem gương mặt cậu thu vào tầm mắt. Bức tranh nọ hắn cũng gấp gọn, đem đặt trong vạt áo.

                 Chẳng thể trách được hôm đó hắn nhầm cậu thành nữ nhi, tiểu Vũ vốn có dung mạo rất xinh đẹp.

                Kì thi trôi qua, cũng đã có kết quả cả, lại chẳng thấy bóng dáng vị thư sinh đó nữa. Dường như y đã quên mất kẻ đã từng cứu y thoát tù rồi. Trần Vỹ Đình muốn hỏi, rốt cục tại sao lúc đó Mã Thiên Vũ lại cứu y, nhưng vẫn ngại đó là chuyện riêng của cậu, vì thế lời từ miệng cũng phải nuốt vào trong. Vậy mà chỉ hai tháng sau, Lạc Dương liền xôn xao hai tin lớn. Chuyện nhà Lý gia cuối cùng đã được giải oan, chỗ tài sản tịch biên đều được hồi lại. Và một tin lớn hơn, khiến cả phủ đệ chi huyện thành Lạc Dương ồn ào. Chính Trần Vỹ Đình cũng bận rộn chẳng còn thời gian mà về nhà.

\- Nghe nói là tân trạng nguyên người Lạc Dương này, giờ đã trở thành khâm sai đại nhân, kì này thú thê, là con gái của Lạc đại nhân, Lạc Thẩm. Còn sai người về quê đưa toàn bộ gia quyến lên kinh thành. Vì vậy chúng ta mới phải chuẩn bị để đón tiếp vị quan khâm sai mới.

                Hắn dừng tay bê quà đáp lễ của tri huyện đại nhân, tới gần nghe ngóng xem vị khâm sai đại nhân mới là ai. Nếu là người quen, có khi lại hỏi được tung tích của vị huynh đài họ Lý. Nhưng căn bản ai cũng chẳng biết vị này tên họ như thế nào, chỉ biết rằng nữ tử mà người đó thú thê, là một tuyệt sắc giai nhân. Nhưng vị đại nhân này lại tổ chức hôn lễ rất vội, chẳng biết có phải hay không đã cùng cô nương kia có tư mật gì nên sự.

                Trần Vỹ Đình cũng chẳng còn phải thắc mắc lâu, vì khi hắn được trực tiếp nhìn mặt vị đại nhân này, hắn liền lập tức nhận ra đó là vị công tử họ Lý mấy tháng trước tá túc tại nhà mình. Nhưng giờ đây y đã không còn khoác trên mình áo vải đơn sơ, bộ gấm phục sậm màu, ánh mắt lại vô cùng sắc lạnh.  

Chẳng chần chừ, hắn liền lập tức trở về trấn, mất hơn nửa ngày ngựa, cả cơ thể đều mệt mỏi. Vậy mà khi nghe tin, Mã Thiên Vũ chỉ nhìn hắn một hồi, sau đó tất bật chuẩn bị nước tắm cho hắn. Hắn muốn chặn lại, liền bị cậu lắc đầu xua tay. Cậu muốn hắn nghỉ ngơi, hắn lại gấp gáp muốn đem người đi tới lạc Dương

\- Ngày mai đã là hôn lễ, giờ không đi sẽ không kịp.

                Hắn chỉ thấy tiểu Vũ khoa tay một hồi, hắn hiểu không được, lại không cách nào lập tức đem cậu đi. Bình tâm lại, hắn liền nhớ ra thứ gì đó, liền mò trong ngực mình một mảnh giấy được gấp gọn lại. Trần Vỹ Đình vụng về mở nó ra, may mắn thay, nét mực không bị tấm áo ướt mồ hôi của hắn làm cho nhòe.

\- Ta không biết ngươi với hắn là quan hệ gì. Nhưng hắn có thể họa được bức tranh này, xem ra là trong tâm hắn có ngươi. Coi như chính ngươi cũng cứu hắn một lần như vậy, giờ có cơ hội cũng nên cho bản thân mình một cái phúc lợi đi.

                Hắn nói, ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn vào tiểu Vũ. Dường như lại nhìn ra, cậu chẳng phải vì bức tranh nọ mà gật đầu, lại chính là vì hắn cứ vậy mà khẩn trương, gấp gáp mà thương tâm đồng ý với hắn. Trần Vỹ Đình mặc kệ, cậu gật đầu, hắn liền đem cậu lên ngựa, cả hai đi tới Lạc Dương.

                Đường xa như vậy, vốn biết sẽ chẳng thể kịp giờ, lúc tới nơi đã nghe từ xa tiếng pháo hoa nổ ồn ào, sắc đỏ phủ khắp nơi. Tiếng kèn đám cưới vang lên trên khắp con phố lớn nhỏ. Vị quan mới nhậm chức Lý Dịch Phong nghe nói gia thế vốn không tầm thường, vì thế đám cưới này vốn không hề tầm thường. Chỉ riêng chiếc kiệu tân nương phải tới tám người khiêng kia đã đủ làm cho dân chúng trong thành chạy theo bàn tán. Họ nói, đây chính là đôi kim đồng ngọc nữ tài sắc vẹn toàn, sinh ra là để cho nhau. Rồi những người trước kia còn cười cợt Lý gia làm ăn thất đức nên bị tịch biên, giờ như cây theo gió, hết lời gợi khen vị tân lang tuấn tú ngồi trên ngựa.

                Ngoài phố náo nhiệt là vậy, nhưng ở cổng sau của Lý gia liền chỉ thấy hai nhân ảnh lặng lẽ đứng đợi. Như hai kẻ duy nhất chẳng chung vui cho tân lang tử kia.


	13. chap 12

Tiếng nhạc trong hôn lễ ồn ào tới mức, kể cả đã đứng rất xa vẫn có thể văng vẳng nghe thấy kèn thổi, pháo nổ, trống dồn dập, réo rắt. Con ngựa có tuổi chậm chậm đi, người ngồi trên ngựa cứ không ngừng lắc lư. Trần Vỹ Đình nhíu mày, đem tiếng nhạc kia bỏ ngoài tai. Mã Thiên Vũ không cho hắn tới cửa chính, bắt hắn đợi ở cổng sau của Lý gia, sau đó tự mình đi vào bên trong. Lúc thấy cậu trở ra, tiểu Vũ chỉ nhìn hắn cười, lắc nhẹ đầu mà bỏ đi. Vỹ Đình tuyệt nhiên không biết đã có gì xảy ra ở trong đó, hắn nóng ruột tới bực mình. Cơn bực mình chẳng chịu tan biến. Hắn lại không nhìn ra biểu tình của người đằng trước.

                Sau khi ra khỏi thành Lạc Dương, Trần Vỹ Đình thúc ngựa chạy nước đại, mau chóng về tới Long Môn trấn. Hắn không quen im lặng, người ngồi trước này lại chẳng thể nói lên lòng mình, hắn muốn mau chóng về tới nhà, nhờ Viên Hoằng giúp hắn. Nhưng nghĩ là nghĩ như vậy, nếu tiểu Vũ không muốn nói, Viên Hoằng cũng hết cách giúp hắn.

\- Tiểu Vũ, rốt cục là có chuyện gì, để Vỹ Đình hắn phải tới hỏi ta như vậy.

                Viên Hoằng ở nhà không yên, bọn họ liền tìm thêm việc đan giỏ trúc để làm. Viên Hoằng nói đoạn, tay y vẫn liên tục đan những nan trúc vào với nhau, nhưng mắt đã hướng tới người đối diện mà dò xét đôi chút. Chỉ thấy tiểu Vũ lắc đầu, vẫn giúp y hoàn thành giỏ trúc. Y thở dài, vương tay nắm lấy tay tiểu Vũ, không cho cậu tiếp tục lấy việc đan rổ làm cái cớ trốn tránh. Cậu giật mình, mắt không dám nhìn thẳng vào y.

\- Nói ta nghe, con cùng Lý công tử kia, và còn Vỹ ĐÌnh hắn, đã sảy ra chuyện gì? Ngẩng đầu nhìn vào ta mà trả lời.

                Dù không cố ý, nhưng giọng Viên Hoằng liền mang chút giáo huấn, Thiên Vũ không tránh được y, giống như một hài tử, mắt hướng lên nhìn Viên Hoằng lại chưa dám trả lời. Cậu hít vào một hơi, rồi rút tay mình khỏi tay y, tìm một câu đơn giản nhất mà trả lời Hoằng thúc.

“ _Hoằng thúc, chúng ta giờ không còn liên quan tới Lý gia nữa.”_

                Y gật đầu, hai người bọn họ lại im lặng tiếp tục đan rổ trúc. Thi thoảng còn thấy tiểu Vũ cười mỉm, đáy mắt không có một chút ưu tư.

                Trần Vỹ Đình gặng hỏi Viên Hoằng, y đành chỉ nói ra câu đó, khiến cho hắn đã loạn lại càng rối như tơ mòng. Có ơn giúp người, nhưng nhận được lại chỉ có tuyệt tình như vậy sao. Viên Hoằng thấy hắn nhíu mày, chỉ lắc đầu mà thán, cậu thanh niên này quả là người thích lo chuyện bao đồng.

\- Ta vì bệnh mà trước có ở tại Lý gia một thời gian. Họ đối đãi tử tế, xem như khách nhân, ta lại thấy chuyện giúp bọn họ không có gì là khúc mắc. Nhất là vị Lý đại nhân kia cùng tiểu Vũ có quen biết, nó muốn cứu hắn, ta liền không quản. Nếu họ không muốn liên quan, chúng ta cũng coi như có qua có lại. Ngươi cứu ta cùng tiểu Vũ, lại không cần chúng ta đền ơn, há chăng lại đi lo chuyện Lý gia lạnh nhạt. Tiểu Vũ cũng giống ngươi thôi, nó không cần đền đáp gì cả.

                Hắn là muốn nói, chuyện sẽ thực sự không có gì nếu như hắn không phát hiện ra bọn họ có khúc mắc. Bức tranh hôm đó, khiến cho hắn muốn không suy nghĩ cũng không được. Tiểu Vũ lại dường như chẳng buồn phiền gì, cậu vẫn tươi cười như trước. Trần Vỹ Đình thà nhìn thấy cậu có chút buồn rầu, xem ra lòng còn dễ chịu hơn. Hắn là kẻ suy nghĩ ngay thẳng, tính lại đơn giản, tất nhiên nhìn không ra tâm trạng người khác. Hắn chỉ biết nếu buồn rầu thì nên sầu não mới phải, vui vẻ mà cười với hắn như vậy, có khi nào là do muốn giấu hắn, sợ hắn lo nghĩ nhiều, sợ phiền hắn hay không?

Mấy hôm sau đó, liền thấy hắn ở nhà liên tục. Tiểu Vũ thắc mắc, nhưng cũng không hỏi hắn. Cậu còn mong hắn ở lại lúc nào hay lúc đó, chỉ sợ hỏi xong hắn đã lại lấp tức phải lên đường rồi. Việc nhà đỡ được rất nhiều, Trần Vỹ Đình phụ cậu nhiều việc lớn nhỏ, thậm chí cả mang bánh ra bán trong trấn cung bị hắn giành mất. Hắn lại thuộc dạng người biết pha trò hơn cậu, mấy hôm hắn ở nhà, chọc cho Viên Hoằng cười không thôi. Tuy nói miệng thì có hơi ngại ngùng, nhưng bọn họ cứ như một gia đình hạnh phúc.

Sáng sớm nọ, trong lúc đang còn chuẩn bị vác bột ra làm bánh, tiểu Vũ liền giật mình thấy có người bế thốc cậu ra ngoài sân. Hắn là con nhà võ, đối với kẻ thân thể vốn gầy gò như cậu, bế bổng lên trời còn được. Cậu cười vì nhột, bắt hắn phải bỏ mình ra, Trần Vỹ Đình lại cứ lanh miệng mà nói đồng ý trước ta mới thả người. Chịu không nổi, cậu dùng sức gật đầu, hai má vì cười nhiều mà đỏ ửng lên. Hắn cười sảng khoái, thả cậu xuống, đợi cho tiểu Vũ định thần, Trần Vỹ Đình liền chỉ  tay về phía ngọn núi nhỏ, cách đó không xa.

\- Đằng sau có một con suối lớn, mùa thu nước rất trong, rất mát. Hôm nay chúng ta lên đó chơi.

                Tiểu Vũ lập tức xua tay từ chối, muốn chạy vào tiếp tục làm bánh, hắn liền kéo tay cậu ngăn lại.

\- Ngươi nghỉ bán một hôm, chúng ta cũng không thể chết đói. Ngươi vừa nãy còn gật đầu đồng ý ta, sao giờ lại chạy.

                Thấy cậu chần chừ, hắn không khách khí, chạy tới trước cửa phòng Viên Hoằng mà gọi lớn, muốn dắt cậu đi chơi. Hoằng thúc thấy vậy còn không vui vẻ đồng ý sao. Tiểu Vũ bắt đắc dĩ chẳng từ chối được nữa.

                Đường vòng đi qua núi rất mát mẻ, kể cả cho lúc họ xuất phát cũng đã tầm gần trưa. Tiểu Vũ lo bữa trưa cho Viên Hoằng, rồi bồi y dọn dẹp phòng sau đó mới dám rời đi. Lúc đi muốn mang chút đồ, những lại bị Trần Vỹ Đình gạt đi. Trên núi có cây cối, có cá tươi, mang lỉnh kỉnh thì còn gì vui vẻ. Hai người đi nhưng không mang gì, chỉ có con dao nhỏ dắt sẵn ở thắt lưng Trần Vỹ Đình. Tiểu Vũ mang cho mình một cái túi vải rỗng đeo chéo.

                Mã Thiên Vũ nhìn khắp nơi, cái gì cũng lạ, thứ gì cũng thật xanh tốt. Con đường vòng qua núi phải leo trèo một chút, đi qua rừng cây lá đã bắt đầu ngả vàng nhạt cả, hòa với ánh nắng yếu ớt còn xót lại của bầu trời. Mùi hương của rừng vẫn không biến mất, thơm thật thơm, mát thật mát. Cước bộ của cậu rất chậm, Trần Vỹ Đình cũng không vội vã, để cậu chạm mọi thứ cậu thích. Có mấy bông hoa cuối mùa, mấy loài cây lạ nhỏ xinh, những chiếc lá có màu sắc rực đỏ, tiểu Vũ đều mang để trong cái túi vải bên người.  Thậm chí cho tới lúc cậu tới gần con suối, túi vải dường như đã phồng lên rất nhiều, cậu vẫn cố gắng muốn nhét thêm mấy hòn đá nhẵn mịn.

                Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh tuy không hiểu cậu làm vậy để làm gì, hắn cũng mặc kể không quản. Con suối tất nhiên không nhỏ, nước rất trong, tinh mắt có thể thấy ở giữa cái hồ nhỏ do nước đọng mà thành có cá bơi thành đoàn. Tiểu Vũ lúc mới nhìn thấy, đã chẳng ngại ngùng cởi giầy, sắn ống quần mà chạy xuống, để chân mình ngâm trong làn nước mát. Cậu cười khúc khích, nhìn hắn sáng khoái vặn người vài cái, kẻ đã muốn cởi đồ nhảy xuống suối chơi.

\- Thấy sao, không tồi đúng không. Hồi bé ta vẫn chui lên đây chơi thường xuyên lắm.

                Tiểu Vũ là lần đầu được tới nơi như vậy, tâm tình không khỏi giống tiểu hài tử, thứ gì cũng nhìn thật lâu. Từ bé sinh sống ở Lã Dục, cũng chỉ nhìn thấy không là đất cát thì là những cây cao vút trơ lá, những bụi cây mạnh mẽ trồi lên từ khô cằn. Dòng nước chảy xuôi mát lành, đôi chân cậu không ngừng di chuyển, cho tới khi nó ngập tới giữa bắp chân cậu mới chịu dừng lại. Từ đây đã có thể nhìn thấy cá bơi, dường như chúng chỉ sợ nước động, một khắc trước còn bơi tản ra xa, giờ đã lại quẩn phía dưới bắp chân trắng như ngọc. Tiểu Vũ hiếu kì, muốn với tay chạm vào đàn cá, lại sợ chúng chạy mất, chỉ biết đứng im lìm, hấp háy mắt cười. Chẳng ngờ đang ngắm chúng say mê, bỗng thấy nước có tí sóng lăn tăn, đàn cá chẳng biết vì gì đã bơi mất. Lúc cậu phát hiện ra, lung túng quay lưng thì đã muộn, cả người liền bị tạt nước cho ướt.

\- Tiểu tử, ngươi ngắm chúng cái gì, tí nữa còn phải bắt làm đồ ăn đấy.

                Trần Vỹ Đình cười lớn. Hắn muốn ra giữa hồ trũng do nước của con suối đọng lại, vì thế quần áo đã cởi gần hết, chỉ độc một cái tiết khố. Tiểu Vũ đỏ mặt, luống cuống quay lưng, đá dưới suối bám rêu lại phong rất trơn, không cẩn thận liền trượt chân muốn té. Vỹ Đình thấy vậy, vội vàng chạy đến, chỉ kịp bắt được, nhưng thế nào đến chính hắn cũng bị xô cho ngã nhào. Hai người ngã xuống hắn liền dùng tay chống đỡ, tiểu Vũ nằm trong lòng hắn thì bị dìm hẳn xuống nước. May mắn nước không sâu, Thiên Vũ ngoại trừ quần áo đã ướt sạch thì cũng chẳng tổn thất gì mấy.

\- Thiên Vũ, ngươi sau lại bất cẩn vậy, lần sau ở chỗ trơn nhứ thế dừng nghịch ngợm.

                Tiểu Vũ đứng thay tạm quần áo của Trần Vỹ Đình, còn hắn lần nữa chui xuống suối, đem cây giáo mới vót được đi bắt cá. Cậu rất muốn phản bác, nói rằng chẳng phải là vì hắn nghịch ngợm đém nước tạt người cậu, hơn nữa, còn mặc có mỗi tiết khố. Cậu đỏ mặt, đem chuyện đó để sau đầu, tiếp tục hun đống quần áo ướt của mình trên lửa. Đồ của hắn thì rộng, cậu cứ kéo ống tay áo lên, nó lại tụt xuống choán nửa bàn tay. Khó chịu là vậy, nhưng ấm áp không cách nào tả nổi. Tiểu Vũ cứ ngồi cười, chẳng thích xắn chúng gọn gàng.

                Trần Vỹ Đình lúc trở lại đã cầm sẵn trên tay hai ba con cá rất lớn. Hai cho bọn họ, một con còn lại muốn đen về làm gì đó để tối nay cùng Viên Hoằng uống chút rượu. Hắn lật đật lên bờ, quần áo đều đã mang cho tiểu Vũ mặc, hắn liền cứ thế đóng độc cái tiết khố ướt mà chạy tới đống lửa.

\- Tiểu Vũ, ngươi không xuống là phải, nước này càng ngâm càng lạnh muốn chết.

                Hắn vừa ngồi xuống, tiểu Vũ lại chạy mất, chỉ kịp giật lấy cá cùng con giao hắn mang theo. Cậu chạy ra sông làm sạch con cá hắn cũng không nói gì, nhưng tới lúc ngồi nướng cá, thế nào mắt lại còn chẳng dám nhìn thẳng vào hắn. Vỹ ĐÌnh đầu tiên có điểm khó hiểu, một lúc sau liền ngộ ra cái gì đó.

\- Này này, đều là nam nhân. Ta không ngại cởi đồ cho ngươi mượn mặc, ngươi lại còn ngại ta không đứng đắn mà không dám để ta vào mắt sao. Ta tới bắt ngươi trả đồ.

                Nói đoạn, hắn liền nhanh chân nhào qua bên tiểu Vũ, bắt lại kẻ đã muốn nhanh chân tháo chạy. Trần Vỹ Đình vẫn xài chiêu cũ, hai tay kìm chặt eo cậu, bế bổng cậu lên mà xoay vòng vòng.

\- Haha, ta xem tiểu tử ngươi còn dám chê ta không đứng đắn không.

                Bình thường tiểu Vũ hoặc sẽ khoa chân múa tay, không thì cũng đáp trả hắn kịch liệt. Nhưng lần này, Trần Vỹ Đình sau khi cười một trận thật đã, lại chẳng thấy người nọ đánh trả cái gì, tay còn bấu víu rất chặt lấy tay hắn. Thấy lạ, hắn ngừng đùa, đem cậu đặt lại dưới đất, hắn phát hiện mang tai người nọ đỏ bừng.

\- Này, ngươi nhiễm lạnh à? Thế nào tai lại đỏ như thế.

                Hắn quan tâm muốn kiểm tra, lại bị cậu gạt phăng đi. Lúc cậu quay mặt lại nhìn hắn, hắn quả nhiên thấy cả mặt cậu đều đã ửng lên một màu. Tiểu Vũ chạy ngang qua người hắn, lấy quần áo để trên cái giá từ mấy nhành cây ghép vào mà chạy tới bụi cây gần nhất thay y phục. Lúc đi ra trả y phục của hắn, cũng không quên lườm hắn một cái. Trần Vỹ Đình biết mình sai, lại không hiểu ra là sai chỗ nào, hề hề ngoan ngoãn mặc đồ lại.

                Cá nướng một chút đã thơm nức, hai người bọn họ, nhất là Vỹ ĐÌnh, nô nô nghịch nghịch một hồi đã đói tới dã người, thấy cá chin liền lập tức ăn ngay. Trời vẫn còn quang, nhưng hai ba canh giờ nữamà còn lang thang trong đường rừng sẽ khó nhìn đường. Bọn họ quyết định về nhà. Tiểu Vũ nuối tiếc, cứ đứng ngắm mãi con suối.

\- Đi nào, có cơ hội ta lại dẫn ngươi lên đây.

                Đường rừng lúc đi lên thì hăng hái, khi về ai cũng đều đã thấm mệt, Vỹ Đình liền tìm đường tắt đi xuống cho nhanh. Tiểu Vũ tuy sức có thể trụ dược, mà vì không quen đường lên xuống nhiều như vậy nên lúc đi tinh thần rất uể oải. Trần Vỹ Đình nhìn ra, hắn liền hăng hái kể chuyện, tuy chỉ có mình hắn nói, nhưng tiểu Vũ lúc nghe lại rất thích thú, nên hắn cũng coi đó là chuyện vui vẻ.

\-  Ta lên mười hai tuổi thì lên núi học võ. Sư phụ là người rất nghiêm khắc, lúc nào mặt cũng nhăn nhó như thế này nè.

                Hắn quay mặt, bắt chước bộ dạng khó khăn của sự phụ, rồi lại tự mình thấy quá buồn cười mà chẳng giữ được lâu.

\- Hắn nói ta phải cố gắng thi làm tướng võ, bảo vệ đất nước, làm một tướng quân oai oai lẫm liệt. Hắn mà biết ta giờ chỉ làm một tên sai vặt nhỏ trong nha môn Lac Dương, chắc sẽ ức chết. Này, ngươi nhìn gì thế?

                Hắn chạy tới gần tiểu Vũ, mắt cũng hướng theo ánh mắt cậu, chỉ nhìn thấy một ngôi miếu nhỏ thờ quan âm. Chẳng đợi hắn nói gì, cậu liền chạy tới gần xem thử.

\- Miếu này hồi bé ta có đi qua rất nhiều, nghe nói nó rất linh, vì thế nằm sâu trong này mà vẫn có người tới viếng. Cho tới giờ ta vẫn thắc mắc tại sao lại có người xây miếu ở đây. Đứng đây đợi ta.

                Tiểu Vũ quay người nhìn sang phía hắn, đã không thấy hắn đâu cả. Lúng túng quay quất một hồi, phát hiện Trần Vỹ Đình đã trèo lên cây từ bao giờ. Hắn mà biết cậu nghĩ hắn giống hầu tử leo trèo, Vỹ Đình nhất định sẽ bắt nạt lại cậu ba ngày mới thỏa cơn tức. Hắn ở trên cây làm gì đó, rồi hai cước, nhẹ nhành đạp thân cây mà đáp xuống. Lúc đó cậu mới nhớ lại, Trần Vỹ Đình là kẻ học võ, võ công của hắn còn thuộc dạng cao nhân. Hắn cười ôn nhu, chạy tới trước cái miếu nhỏ, đem quả mới hái đặt ngay ngắn trên cái đĩa sứ trắng cũng đã cũ màu men.

\- Cũng đã tới đây, chi bằng cầu một chút.

                Trần Vỹ Đình lập tức chắp tay nhắm mắt, lầm bầm một hồi, cúi vái ba lần. Lúc hắn làm vậy, nhìn rất tĩnh lặng, khiến tiểu Vũ ngắm hắn có chút bật cười. Đợi cho tới khi hắn thở ra một hơi, coi như toại nguyện, cậu mới nhắm mắt, đem tâm nguyện của mình nhắc lại trong đầu. Tâm nguyện quả không phải ít, muốn lựa ra lời nào hay nhất, lại lựa không được. Khẽ nhìn lén sang người bên cạnh, cậu cười mỉm.

                Quan Thế Âm Bồ Tát, nếu người có thể nghe được lời nguyện của con, chỉ xin người hãy thay con bảo hộ cho những người con yêu quý. Để họ mãi mãi bên con như thế này. Còn nữa….còn một điều rất nhỏ nữa…mong người hay thành toàn cho tâm tư của Mã Thiên Vũ. Để con có thể mãi mãi ở bên người con yêu.

\- Tiểu Vũ, ngươi an tâm đi. Ta đảm bảo miếu này rất linh, hồi bé ta có thấy thím Vu mất trộm hai con gà, chỉ uẩn uẩn ức ức đem cầu cho kẻ bắt gà bị quan phủ tra ra. Quả nhiên sáng hôm sau liền có kết quả.

                Đường xuống núi quả nhiên không còn mệt mỏi, vì ai nấy đều rất cao hứng rồi.

                Trần Vỹ Đình về tới nhà, mau mau chạy xuống bếp, đem con cá treo ở cạnh tường. Lúc hắn trở ra sân thì đã không thấy tiểu Vũ đâu. Muốn mời Viên Hoằng tối nay thức cùng hắn uống rượu, vào phòng đã liền thấy có người đã chiếm y trước cả hắn.

                Trần Vỹ Đình không hiểu thủ ngữ, vì thế những gì tiểu Vũ cứ khoa tay múa may kia hắn hoàn toàn không hiểu. Cậu lại cười nhiều như vậy, chắc hẳn đang kể chuyện gì vui vẻ lắm. Hắn chú ý thấy ở trên bàn bày đủ thứ đồ mà cậu cất trong túi vải. Vậy ra là mang về cho Viên Hoằng xem.

                Hắn còn chú ý, thấy tiểu Vũ tuy không nhỏ tuổi, nhưng cơ thể lại không được khỏe mạnh mấy. Xem ra nếu như đã nhàn rỗi thì cũng nên dạy cậu một chút võ học cơ bản. Rồi như nhớ ra chuyện gì, hắn cười lớn, làm cho người trong phòng cũng giật mình phát hiện hắn đứng ở cửa. Không ai biết hắn vì sao cười lớn như vậy, chỉ có tiểu Vũ lập tức đỏ mặt hiểu ra. Cậu tất nhiên sẽ không kể cho Viên Hoằng nghe hôm nay đã xấu hổ tới mức nào.

               

               

                     

 

 


	14. chap 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suốt những ngày hè Sài Gòn quá nóng.  
> Trời mát rồi não cũng dễ hoạt động rồi.  
> Chanwge biết còn ai xem không ah.=-=

                Đông chí.

                Trời chuyển lạnh, sớm đã không còn thấy chim chóc hót mừng, cũng chẳng còn cây cỏ đón đưa cơn gió. Tuyết từng hạt rơi, phủ lớp bụi trắng mờ nhân ảnh. Thành Lạc Dương vốn ồn ã giờ đây như chìm trong tịch mịch. Gió lớn tạt vào khung cửa sổ, mang theo hàn khí, lạnh lẽo chẳng thể kể siết. Cô nha hoàn nọ chân đi giầy vải, người khoác một tấm áo dầy, hơi thở của cô đông đặc lại thành làn khói nhẹ phả vào không trung một chút, sau đó lại tan biến đi rất nhanh. Trên tay cô cầm theo một bọc vải, chẳng thể nói là lớn lắm.

Hành lang chẳng có mấy ai ở ngoài, nếu có, cũng là gia nhân trong nhà qua lại. Quần áo như nhau, nét mặt từa tựa, nhưng ánh mắt kẻ thì vui sướng, kẻ lại buồn chán không thôi, kẻ bước chân gấp gáp tới muốn trượt ngã trên sân tuyết, người an nhàn dắt khách vào phủ. Cho tới khi cô có thể tới nơi, da mặt vì lạnh mà đã đỏ ửng một màu, nhưng lại so chẳng đẹp bằng nét hồng son phấn trên đôi má giai nhân. Người ngồi trong phòng cũng không quản thứ thời tiết không dễ chịu, bàn tay hơ trên đỉnh than hồng lửa đỏ. Yên chi như mộng, mày ngài sáng lạng, làn da trắng tựa tuyết vẫn còn đọng bên song cửa. Giai nhân tuổi tuy đã quá mười tám, vậy mà cơ thể lại nhỏ nhắn như chin én, núp trong áo bông đợi xuân tới.

\- Phu nhân, áo choàng đã lấy về rồi ạ.

                Lý phu nhân nghe có động, đôi mắt hồi thần, hướng nha hoàn mà vẫy tay. Bọc bên trong lớp vải gấm chính là cái áo choàng lông, vốn không cẩn thận bị rách một chút, vì là hàng thêu nên không thể sửa loạn, đành đem ra tiệm may. Bàn tay cô khẽ sờ lên lớp vải được đệm khéo léo.

\- Quả nhiên mang ra tiệm sửa vẫn là đẹp nhất, cái này không thể để nha hoàn sửa.

                Cô nha hoàn vốn cũng chẳng để tâm lời nói của chủ nhân, trong lòng vốn có chuyện muốn nói, lại tới miệng cứ ẩn ẩn nhẫn nhẫn. Không biết mở lời như thế nào cho phải, nên cứ im lặng mà đứng đó thôi. Cũng không phải chuyện của mình, đi theo một nương tử không được sủng ái, kể cả có nói ra chuyện đau lòng, mình chẳng những không có lợi lộc, vạn nhất chủ nhân tức giận thế là lại rước họa vào mình.

                Vị Lý phu nhân, sinh ra là hồng nhan, phận bạc không kể sao thấu. Cứ nghĩ rằng là con của quan lớn, gia đình viên mãn, an tĩnh làm một nữ nhân quốc sắc hiền thục, chỉ đợi phụ thân an bài cho một vị lang quân như ý. Như ý thì chẳng thấy đâu, chớp mắt gặp phải sắc lang, thân cũng không thể thủ tiết, lại còn hoài thai. Đứa con Như Ý mà Lạc đại nhân một mực yêu chiều này bỗng chốc trở thành gánh nặng gia tộc. Ngài đâu nỡ làm tổn hại ái nhi, nhưng chuyện đứa trẻ sớm muộn cũng sẽ có ngày lộ ra. Lúc đó, vị tân trạng nguyên họ Lý bỗng trở thành con rể yêu quý của Lạc phủ. Còn vị Lạc tiểu thư nọ, trở thành con dâu trên danh nghĩa của Lý gia.

                Vị lang quân anh tuấn như ngọc, tiêu sái, ăn nói khéo léo. Y không ôn nhu cùng xu nịnh, không nói những lý do cao cả đê cưới nàng. Từ lúc hai người gặp riêng nhau, Lý Dịch Phong đã đem chuyện của mình nói rõ chó nàng hiểu. Để nàng chết tâm một lần, nguyện ý theo y. Y nói cả đời y đã chỉ có thể yêu một người, nhưng y biết mình hiện tại không thể cho người đó một danh phận. Còn nàng, y sẽ đưa cho nàng một danh phận, danh phận đó không chỉ bảo vệ được nàng, bảo vệ được hài tử trong bụng nàng, còn bảo vệ được danh tiếng của Lạc gia. Nàng sẽ có những thứ người đó không có, đổi lại chính là y không thể yêu nàng. Như Ý còn mong gì hơn, nàng gật đầu.

                Lạc Như Ý biết phận mình chẳng thể cầu mong được gia đình chồng yêu thương, nói gì tới lang quân sủng ái. Nàng chỉ thầm cảm ơn trời đất, phu quân của nàng lại vô cùng yêu thích đứa trẻ trong bụng mình. Y nói, đứa trẻ này sinh ra chính là để đem lại nụ cười cho kẻ mà y yêu mến. Người nhà họ Lý, phụ mẫu, phụ thân, còn cả họ hàng, dù chẳng thể dung nổi người con dâu bất đắc dĩ, nhưng lại không dám làm gì nàng. Lý Dịch Phong coi đứa trẻ này là bảo bối, họ chỉ cần động tay vào người nàng, y còn không trở mặt đem họ đuổi khỏi Lý gia. Kẻ tuyệt tình nhất, lại là người duy nhất nàng có thể nương cậy.

                Mấy ngày đông chí sau đó, trời trở rét càng đậm, mấy vị chủ nhân trong phủ đều tới tìm Phương quản sự xin thêm tiền tiêu vặt, cốt may thêm đồ ấm, mua vài cái đỉnh đặt trong phòng. Hắn quản lý tiền rất chặt, chẳng vì ai kì kèo mà cho quá tay, nhưng cũng không dám đắc tội, thấy hợp lý hắn cũng sẽ phát tiền. Bên lão phu nhân cùng lão gia đều được an bài, nhị phu nhân, tam phu nhân của lão gia cũng cho người qua xin thêm, mấy tiểu thư cũng vậy, chỉ còn có Lạc thiếu phu nhân là chưa thấy có nói gì. Hôm nay mới thấy đích thân thiếu phu nhân bước tới thư phòng tìm Phương quản sự. Mấy gia nhân còn mải tính sổ, thấy nàng thì họ cũng cúi chào, nói với nàng hắn đã đi đâu từ sớm, là lệnh của đại nhân, có khi giờ đang ở bên thư phòng đại nhân.

\- Chủ nhân, hay chúng ta về trước, hôm sau lại tới.

                Như Ý chau mày, lại hướng phía gia nhân mà nói.

\- Chúng ta tới đây để lấy bạc mua thuốc dưỡng thai. Phần thuốc kia không may dính tuyết đều ẩm ướt cả. Mấy tối nay rất lạnh, ta liền thấy khó ngủ, muốn xin thêm vài cái đỉnh đặt trong phòng.

\- Xin lỗi thiếu phu nhân, chúng tôi cũng là phụng mệnh của Phương quản gia mới giám đưa bạc, thiếu phu nhân cứ về trước, nếu như ngài ấy về, ta liền sẽ báo lại.

                Gia nhân nói xong, cũng cúi mặt tiếp tục ghi ghi chép chép sổ sách. Thấy họ chẳng có ý quan tâm, Như Ý cũng đành rời phòng. Những tưởng nàng sẽ về phòng mình, ai dè lại hướng tới phòng của Lý Dịch Phong. Nha hoàn đi theo dìu nàng, đôi chân Như Ý từ bé đã bị bó lại, không thể tự mình bước vững vàng. Nền đất sớm đã bị tuyết phủ, kể cả đã đi giầy lông, chỉ cần nhìn xuống đám tuyết dầy, cũng không khỏi rùng mình một cái.

                Cửa thư phòng không đóng, chỉ cần đi gần đã có thể nghe rõ người bên trong nói chuyện gì. Nàng nhẹ nhàng đi tới, sợ bên trong nói chuyện chưa xong cũng không tiện đi vào, chỉ dám đứng gần một chút để nghe bọn họ nói.

\- Ta đã cho bên cửa tiệm chọn loại vải thoái mái nhất, người xem xem, nếu được ta lập tức lên đường. Nhưng nếu đã chọn tại sao lại không chọn loại tốt nhất, loại vải này quả thực… nói không phải vải xấu, cũng sợ chưa đủ tốt.

\- Mua vải tốt, ngươi còn không sợ y nghi ngờ sao.

                Như Ý nghe ngang, chẳng hiểu được họ nói gì, nàng tò mò tới gần phía cửa ngó vào một chút, chỉ thấy trên bàn bầy ra áo choàng cùng y phục. Tất cả đều là loại vải tầm trung, nhưng đường may khéo léo, nhìn qua có thể thấy có lót bông lại không quá thô. Lý Dịch Phong khẽ sờ lên lớp vải, kiểm tra từng chút một, trong ánh mắt y chỉ còn quan tâm cùng lo lắng, thứ cảm xúc mà mỗi lần nàng nói chuyện cùng y, nàng lại thấy nó thiếu hụt đâu đó.

\- Tuy có mịn, nhưng sờ vẫn không dễ chịu. Ngươi lên đường sớm, trong ngày phải đưa đến nơi, còn nữa, mấy nay bắt đầu trở lạnh, ngươi nói hắn ta cố tìm lý do, đặt thêm đỉnh sưởi ấm. Cấp thêm bạc, nói hắn chú ý tới sức khỏe của y, đừng để y lạnh.

                Y không hài lòng, lại không làm được gì hơn. Phương quản sự nhanh tay tự mình gấp gọn đống quần áo, để vào trong bọc. Hắn mau chóng bước ra cửa, cơn gió lạnh đón hắn, khiến hắn thở hắt một hơi. Xung quanh chẳng có ai, trời có sáng, tuyết có trắng, vậy mà nhìn âm u. Hắn nghĩ mau chóng đi đưa đồ một chút, nhanh chân có thể về nhà tiếp tục công việc. Việc thì còn dang dở, hắn nhận mệnh, không cách nào không đi chiếu cố vị chủ nhân phương xa. Phương quản sự cười, cơ sự lúc đó cứ nghĩ xong rồi, lại kéo dài mãi không thôi.

                Con ngựa nhanh chân hướng phía thôn dã mà chạy. Người trong kiệu muốn ngồi kiệu lớn, ấm áp lại dễ chịu, nhưng sợ chậm chân, đành ngồi kiệu nhỏ một chút, chịu gió cứ chốc chốc lại tạt vào cửa sổ. Tấm mành mỏng che không nổi gió, phấp phới.

                Trấn nhỏ giờ đã vắng lặng. Kẻ giàu có thể ra đường một chút, họ bọc trong đống quần áo dầy cộp.  Người không có tiền, nếu không bị ép thì cũng chẳng ai dám ló mặt khỏi cửa nhà, chứ đừng nói tới chuyện đi bộ xung quanh. Mà kẻ nghèo, làm gì có cái đặc quyền được ở nhà an hưởng, mùa này không thể đi xa một chút làm đồng, bắt cá, không ra kiếm chút việc làm, bán chút đồ chỉ có thể chết đói. Tới khu rừng còn trơ trọi, nói chi cái bụng con người.

                Đông chí năm nay khắc nghiệt hơn mọi năm. Thực ra năm nào tới mùa này cũng khổ, chỉ có năm nay đặc biệt lạnh hơn một chút. Mã Thiên Vũ từ mấy ngày trước đã không còn bán bánh, cái gì cũng tăng giá, sợ bán thì chẳng lời được bao nhiêu. May mắn tiết kiệm được chút tiền của, Trần Vỹ Đình còn đưa một khoản, có thể không chết vì đói. Chỗ tiền đó còn đủ cho cậu mua một chút quần áo cho Viên Hoằng, tránh cho trời trở lạnh, sức khỏe y lại chuyển biến xấu đi. Nhưng dù có mặc thêm quần áo, y cùng cậu vốn chưa quen với thời tiết này, cơ thể có chút khó chịu. Vậy là tiểu Vũ gác lại ý muốn mua thêm cái áo bông cho mình, đem tiền đó mua ít thuốc bổ làm ấm thân, sắc cho Viên Hoằng uống. Bạc vụn dần dần ít đi, chỉ còn lại một nhúm nhỏ mấy đồng lẻ, tới đôi giầy còn không đủ.

                Ngoài sân liền có người bước vào, tuyết trắng làm miếng đệm, đem tiếng bước chân xóa nhòa. Trần Vỹ Đình một tay bưng đồ, tay còn lại khẽ gõ vào cửa gỗ. Hắn chưa kịp gõ tiếng thứ hai, bên trong đã có người mở cửa. Cậu vén tấm rèn, đợi cho hắn đi vào. Trên vai hắn gắng một bó củi, tay thì cầm theo tay nải lớn. Hắn vẫn khoác trên người quần áo bộ đầu. Cậu thay hắn đỡ lấy tay nải, cũng không quên chạy vào bếp, mang theo một bát nước ấm pha chút gừng cho hắn uống. Mũi hắn đỏ gay, hắn cười, lộ ra cái má lúm đồng tiền nhìn rất ngu ngơ.

\- Thiên Vũ, ta có mang thuốc về theo lời đệ nói, đệ mang cất đi. Cũng lấy một thang sắc cho Hoằng thúc uống.

                Cậu gật đầu, nhanh nhẹn một chút đem đồ cất gọn gàng. Cho tới khi mở ra tay nải, chỉ thấy bên trong toàn là y phục mùa đông. Mã Thiên Vũ khẽ sờ chúng một chút, xoay trái xoay phải, nhìn thế nào cũng không giống đồ của Trần Vỹ Đình. Vải còn rất mới, thậm chí có thể ngửi thấy mùi màu nhuộm nhàn nhạt. Cậu quay sang nhìn hắn, Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh nhướn mày, cưới lớn.

\- Mặc thử đi. Nếu như đệ vừa thì có thể giữ lấy. Đây là đồ chúng ta ở phủ đệ được phát, nhưng ta mặc không vừa, không biết tên tiểu tử nào đặt sai kích cỡ.

                Hắn nói đoạn, cũng không đợi cậu chần chừ, lập tức đứng dậy, mang cái áo choàng được may bằng vải tía, bên trong lót lông choàng lên người trước mặt. Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh loay hoay một hồi, muốn đem dây buộc cho đúng, nhưng nhìn thế nào cũng vụng về. Hắn bỏ cuộc, lại ngồi xuống ghế.

\- Xoay một vòng ta xem nào. Ha ha. Phủ đệ cũng thật hay, ta mặc chật, thế nào đệ mặc lại vừa vặn. Bọn họ chẳng lẽ nào biết ta ở nhà còn có một tiểu đệ hay chăng?

                Hắn tự nói, rồi cũng tự cười. Tiểu Vũ bắt giắc cũng cười theo hắn. Cậu mang quần áo thử một lượt, mỗi lần thử đều chạy ra cho hắn xem một chút. Bộ nào cũng vừa vặn, cũng ấm. Cậu thích nó tói mức chỉ thử một chút, rồi lại gấp gọn nó cất vào trong tủ gỗ ở phòng mình. Lúc quay lại phòng khách, liền thấy Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh ngồi thừ ra đó, ánh mắt không rõ là nhìn thứ gì. Cậu tới gần, hắn mới giật mình tỉnh mộng, lại cười lớn.

\- Ta đói rồi, chúng ta có thể ăn sớm không?

                Cậu gật đầu, ánh mắt lại khẽ liếc tới đôi giầy bông mà hắn giấu ở sau lưng.

                Khói bếp làm ấm căn phòng một chút, hắn bắt đầu cởi bớt đồ, mặc cho thật thoải mái. Cậu cũng sợ phòng sẽ lạnh, tuy nấu xong, lại không dám tắt bếp, ăn cơm mà thi thoảng lại tới gần châm thêm củi. Hắn gõ nhẹ lên tay Mã Thiên Vũ, ý bảo cậu chú ý tới mình.

\- Tiểu Vũ, nếu lạnh thì mua cái loại lò nhỏ nhỏ, rồi mua thêm than bỏ vô. Thứ đó ấm hơn. Ta thấy ở trong phủ đệ vẫn thường làm thế, chỉ cần mở hé cửa để khí thoát ra, cũng không lo khói.

                Tiểu Vũ ái ngại nhìn hắn mà không trả lời. Tưởng rằng vậy là thôi, ai dè xong cơm, hắn liền đem chuyện này nói thêm một lần nữa. Cậu không biết làm thế nào để hắn hiểu, chỉ đành tới gần tủ đồ của mình, lôi dười đáy đống quần áo đơn bạc một hầu bao nhỏ màu đỏ. Mã Thiên Vũ tới gần, đem hầu bao mở ra đưa cho hắn. Cậu chỉ về phía phòng của Viên Hoằng, bên trong liền truyền tới tiếng ho nhẹ, người trong phòng tuy đã tiết chế, nhưng nhịn không được. Ánh mắt cậu trùng xuống, muốn đem hầu bao lấy lại, Trần Vỹ Đình bắt lấy tay cậu. Hắn nghĩ một hồi, như quyết định điều gì, chỉ thấy hắn mò tay trong ngực một chút, rồi lại như không thể quyết, chẳng lấy ra thứ gì. Hắn lại mò tới bên trong tay áo, lấy ra hầu bao của mình. Bên trong chỉ có chút bạc vụn cùng tiền lẻ. Hắn mở hầu bao, dốc hết vào bên trong hầu bao đỏ của cậu.

                Tiểu Vũ muốn giật tay lại, không để hắn làm vậy, nhưng lực đạo có lớn tới đâu cũng không thể so với hắn. Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh cười, chỉ giữ lại mấy đồng lẻ, hắn cất hầu bao đi.

\- Giờ thì nghe lời ta một chút, nhà ta và mùa đông ta còn thấy lạnh, đệ với Hoằng thúc vốn người phương khác làm sao mà chịu nổi.

                Trần Vỹ ĐÌnh chỉ ở lại một đêm, sáng hôm sau liền xuất phát từ sớm. Mã Thiên Vũ liền dậy từ sớm, nấu cho hắn nước gứng cùng đường bỏ trong cái bình đựng nước bằng da dê mà hắn mang trên người, sợ hắn lạnh. Hắn đi lên Lạc Dương chưa hề dừng ngựa quá một lần. Một lần dừng ngựa cũng không phải là để uống nước. Mới chỉ ra khỏi trấn, hắn liền dừng, tay lần ra phía sau lưng mình lấy ra một đôi hài vải lót bông. Đôi hài nam nhân, vải thô màu xanh, coslots lớp bông rất ấm. Tuy giầy vải lót bông vốn không có đôi nào rẻ tiền, nhưng nhìn qua, đôi hài này chẳng thể xứng là quần áo đẹp cho mấy. Hắn chau mày, tức giận, tay vung cao muốn ném nó đi, nhưng chỉ kịp đưa lên giữa chừng lại thôi. Trần Vỹ Đình thở gấp, khí lạnh tràn vào người khiến hắn thanh tỉnh không ít. Hắn cứ đứng như vậy một lúc, để mặc cho gió tạt. Hắn thấy dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều, lúc đó hắn mới tiếp tục thúc ngựa mà đi.


End file.
